


Freddy vs Jason vs Michael: Slashdown

by Raptorcloak



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween (Movies), Halloween - Fandom, Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hatred, Horror, Killing, Knives, Manipulation, Marijuana, Monsters, Murderers, Other, Revenge, Sequel, Serial Killers, Slasher, Stabbing, Suspense, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of FvJ, Freddy sends Michael Myers to Elm Street and does so again with Jason to terrorize Springwood for him to fully regain his powers. His plan works at first but once again backfires when the two silent killers take out too many victims. Read as the three most biggest names in slasher history take each other on in a brutal fight to the finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Releasing the Hounds

Horror fans and subscribers, I present to my first horror story  _ **Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown**_ which, as you all can guess, is a sequel to  _ **Freddy vs. Jason**_. It stars slasher icons Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and last but totally not the least, Michael Myers as they all take each other on in this thrilling and suspense story. Enjoy the fights and slashes to the very end.  
Summary: Freddy sends both Jason and Michael to Elm Street to do his work for him, but just like last time, his plan backfires and this sends all three killers into a brutal battle for bloodshed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, A Nightmare on Elm Street,**_ or  _ **Halloween**_.  
Note: This takes place just a year after  _ **Freddy vs. Jason**_ and For Michael's sake of a timeline, this story takes place many years after  ** _Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers_**. Whenever I show a line in  _Italic_ , it normally represents a flashback to a movie.

* * *

_(SFX:_ _ **A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, and Halloween**_ themes plays)

"Kids, you can't live with them, you can't live without 'em." A man of 5'11 stature said. This was no ordinary man as he had horribly burnt skin with a demonic appearance with serrated teeth. He wore a black fedora along a red and dark green striped sweater and black trousers with worn black work shoes.

Most distinctively, the man had a glove with metal claws on each finger that shimmered dangerously on his left hand and he paced back and forth. Freddy Krueger was pissed at his failure of scaring Elm Street with Jason Voorhees, whose mind he was angrily trapped in.

_Freddy kills Glen Lantz by dragging him into his bed and drains all of his blood before shooting it into the air.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part one._

_Freddy takes out Ron Grady by slashing his torso through a door.-A Nightmare on Elm part 2: Freddy's Revenge._

_Freddy kills Nancy by gutting her with his bladed glove.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 3: Dream Warriors._

_Freddy tosses Kristen Parker into a furnace in the dream world and burns her alive.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 4: Dream Master._

_Mark Gray is turned into paper and slices into pieces by Freddy.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 5: The Dream Child._

_John Doe's parachute is cut by Freddy and he falls onto a bed of spikes in the dream world.-Freddy Dead: The Final Nightmare._

_Mark Davis' body is burned alive and he is finished off by a slash to the face.-Freddy vs. Jason_

"Well, I need them. They always thought they could get rid of me but they were dead wrong!" Freddy said as he thought back to his previous defeats.

_Nancy making Freddy vanish by turning her back on him-A Nightmare on Elm Street part one._

_Jesse and Lisa making Freddy stop possessing the former.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part two: Freddy's Revenge._

_Nancy stabbing Freddy with his own glove and his vanishing after his skeleton is given a funeral- A Nightmare on Elm Street part 3: Dream Warriors._

_Alice making Freddy vanish by showing him his reflection and making him lose the souls of his dream victims.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 4: The Dream Master._

_Alice trapping Freddy's soul inside his mother's ghost.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 5: The Dream Child._

_Maggie/Kathryn guts Freddy with his glove and slams a pipe bomb into his heart, which blows him to pieces.-A Nightmare on Elm Street part 6/Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare._

_Lori decapitating Freddy with Jason Voorhees' machete.-Freddy vs. Jason_

"Oh, after that, I just had to find that stupid dog." Freddy bitterly thought back to when he found about Jason.

_Freddy's hand bursts out of the ground and drags Jason's hockey mask down to hell laughing-Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday._

"As much as I hate to say it, that little shit is almost like me. No matter what happens to him, he doesn't stay down."

" _Help, Mommy!" A young Jason Voorhees cries out desperately as he tries to stay afloat in the middle of Crystal Lake before he finally sinks.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part one._

_Ginny Fields stabs Jason through the shoulder with the machete that killed his mother.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 2._

_Chris Higgins hits Jason in the head with an axe, thus creating his signature axe mark.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 3._

_Tommy Jarvis stabbing Jason through the head with his machete before proceeding to hack him to pieces.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 4: The Final Chapter._

_An older Tommy chaining Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake before Megan Garris drives a boat propeller into his neck.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 6: Jason Lives._

_Tina Shepherd summons the body of her father John to wrap a chain around Jason's neck and drag him back into Crystal Lake.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 7: The New Blood._

_Rennie Wickman and Sean Robertson watch as Jason is hit with a flood of green sewer acid and all that is left of him is his childhood form; unaware that they're hallucinating and Jason has actually been washed away by the acid.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan._

_Jessica Kimble stabs Jason in the heart with a mystical dagger and giant hands spring out of the ground to drag him to hell.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 9: Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday._

_Freddy cuts Jason with both his own machete and his claws after cutting off his fingers. He then slashes him with both weapons before he finally hits the dock they're fighting on and moves on to gouge his eyes.-Freddy vs. Jason._

"His mom sure was a bitch who knew how to handle a machete. Too bad it cost the bitch her life." Freddy said to himself.

_Alice Hardy cuts off Pamela's Voorhees' head with her machete.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part one._

"Nah, that was a good thing because it sent that stupid dog on a rampage."

_Jason kills Alice by stabbing her in the temple with an icepick and dispatches Vicky with a knife.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 2._

_Jason crushes Rick's head until his eye shoots out of its socket and kills Ali the biker by cutting off his hand before cutting him to pieces.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 3._

_Jason repeatedly stabs Rob with a garden claw and smashes Doug's head into the shower wall.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 4: The Final Chapter._

_Jason punches through Allen Hawes' chest and crushes his heart in his hand and dispatches Nikki by crushing her head against the wall of her RV.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 6: Jason Lives._

_Jason kills Judy by viciously bashing her against a tree while she's in a sleeping bag.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 7: The New Blood._

_Jason punches Julius' head off his body with a single punch.-Friday the 13_ _th_ _part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan._

_Jason breaks Creighton Dukes back in a bear hug.-Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday._

_Jason brutally kills Trey by stabbing him in the back numerous times before snapping him apart by crushing on the bed he was in.-Freddy vs. Jason_

"Now, I was able to find this guy." Freddy says as his spirit, despite being stuck in a three-way zone between hell, the dream world, and Jason's mind, arrived in Haddonfield, Illinois. He laid eyes in a decrepit house on a street and looked inside to see a tall man of 6'2 in the basement.

( _ **Halloween theme plays**_ )

The man wore blue coveralls with black dress shoes and in his hand was a long butcher knife. He wore a white Halloween mask and lay on a couch.

The man, Michael Myers, had been resting from having Tommy Doyle inject his body with corrosive fluid and knocked unconscious from multiple heavy blows to his head. After many years, he was nearly done resting underneath his childhood home from a coma the whole of ordeal of trying to collect his niece Jamie Lloyd's child Steven and thanks to him being unconscious, Freddy would be able enter his mind.

"This guy is almost like Jason. He's brutal and shows nobody any mercy; not even his own family." Freddy said.

_A young Michael Myers stabs his older sister Judith to death with his knife 17 times-Halloween._

_Michael stabs Nurse Jill Franco in the back with a scalpel and lifts her off the floor with it until she turns limp in the air.-Halloween 2._

_Michael rips Earl Unger's neck wide open as he drives a truck.-Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers._

_Deputy Eddie Grey's is punched in the face before Michael kills him by smashing his head into a steering wheel nine times in a row.-Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers._

_Michael kills his fifteen-year old niece Jamie Lloyd by impaling her back with a corn thresher and activating it; ripping up her insides.-Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers._

"He is definitely not the smartest knife in the drawer, but neither is Jason so this should be easy. I'll send him to Elm Street and have him scare up those kids." Freddy chuckled to himself while flexing his claws evilly.

_An hour later_

Michael lay on a couch under the basement of the old Myers home and rested peacefully until the time he would inevitably wake up to resume his killing spree. Suddenly, Michael found himself in the middle of the street in his old neighborhood and looked around in confusion.

He saw a shadow in front of him and he looked to see Laurie Strode standing in front of him on the other side of the street. Michael stood motionless as he stared at Laurie in confusion since he had heard she died in a car accident years before he came out of his first coma.

"Michael, you can never kill me." Laurie said as if teasing him and he began to lumber forward with his knife dangerously held high. When he got close enough to Laurie to stab her, she vanished and he looked behind to see her on the other side of the street.

"If you want to kill me, go to Elm Street and kill as much as possible until you find me." Laurie said to Michael, who stood motionless before vanishing. In the real world, Michael's hand twitched until his eyes snapped open and he rose from the couch; his undying urge to kill having woken him up.

He immediately walked up the steps and headed straight out the door. He walked to a large van from Smith's Grove Sanitarium that he had stolen after he killed Terrence Wynn and used it to drove home to collapse.

Michael opened the door and got into the van. He started the van, backed out of the driveway, and it took off in the direction of Springwood, Ohio.

Back in the dream world, a twisted smiled spread across Laurie's face as she chuckled in a familiar voice.

"One dog down, one more to go." Freddy's voice came out of Laurie's mouth and vanished.

_Meanwhile in the ruins of Camp Crystal Lake at night_

Everything was silent in what was once Camp Crystal Lake and fog surrounded the area. The water was at peace and despite the fog, the moon shined brightly on the lake.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

Out the mist stepped a man of tall stature; about 6'5. The man had black decayed skin and an enlarged cranium due to a severe case of Hydrocephalus he had.

The man's head had small turfs of hair and he wore a green overcoat. Underneath the overcoat was a grey sweater with a blue undershirt underneath it along with matching pants.

He also wore black gloves and matching boots. The most distinguishing fact about the man was that he wore a cream-colored goalie hockey mask with an axe cut on the upper right side and it notably had a red arrowhead triangle between the eyes along two chevrons of the same color pointing towards the mouth area in diagonal directions.

Also, his mask carried two claw marks; one just underneath the eyeholes and the other slash was under the nose part.

In his right hand was a very large machete and in his other one was the body of a headless teenager. Jason Voorhees dragged the body back to his shack and placed it near the shrine where his mother's head was.

In Jason's mind, putting all the bodies around Pamela's head was a way for him to show her that he was protecting his home and he knew she would be very proud of him. He walked out of the shack and heard a creek.

He looked around and saw nothing. Next, Jason heard soft footsteps behind him and looked to see Pamela Voorhees in her full stature.

"Jason, sweetheart, how have you been?" Pamela said and Jason immediately walked to the shed to drag the body of his previous victim out. He presented it to Pamela, who gave him that soft motherly expression he loved to see.

"Good work, Jason. I can see you're taking care of yourself quite well." Pamela sweetly said to Jason.

In response, he tilted his head to the side and stood as he was; respectfully listening. Pamela only smiled at the gesture as Jason listened on.

"Jason, Mommy has something she'd like you to do. Go back to Elm Street and punish those bad children." Pamela said and Jason didn't move; almost as if questioning her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. That bad man who called you a stupid dog and attacked you is gone now. If I remember right, you killed him." Pamela said and Jason nodded slowly at his mother after looking into the cabin to see where he placed Freddy's severed head.

"That's my boy." Pamela said as Jason's head snapped to the direction of the camp's entrance and his body turned to the same angle before marching in that direction.

"Go forth, Jason! Make your presence known again and show them what killing is all about!" Pamela's voice called out from behind him as he left the abandoned camp and after he was gone, she smiled as she turned into Freddy. For Freddy, a benefit of being trapped in Jason's mind was that he could easily trick him into thinking he was his mother as he'd done before.

"Stupid dog. With those two in Springwood, I'll get strong enough faster than last time. Let the killing began!" Freddy cackled loudly.

_(New Disease by Spineshank plays)_

**Starring**

**Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger**

**Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees**

**George P. Wilbur as Michael Myers**

_**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown** _

Jason walked down the road towards Springwood and didn't notice a van speedily coming up behind him. When he finally noticed the van and turned his head to face it, the van knocked him down and ran over him.

The van did not even stop and kept driving forth as Jason lie on the ground for a few seconds. He got up and looked to see that the rushing van was gone.

Jason set the thought of the van aside and began to walk down the road towards Springwood; going by sheer memory of direction instead of Freddy guiding him there with Pamela's voice. Thunder began to sound and rain began to pour down.

_On 1428 Elm Street_

"Oh, look, it's raining." Lori said as she and Will looked out the living room window from her house to see rain pouring.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna tear this town up like a son of a gun." Will chuckled and Lori gave him a soft expression. It had been a year since Lori's father believed that Will was innocent and finally released him from the Westin Hills clinic.

Since Will and Lori's unfortunate nightmare of an adventure with Freddy and Jason the previous year, they were slowly rebuilding their lives with the help of their remaining friends and more so, with each other.

"Sure looks like it." said Erika Craven.

"That's putting it lightly." Stokely Wiggins, a friend of the two, added as she applied her lip-gloss.

"Looking at this shitty weather, nothing is put too lightly." said Todd Shaye, Stokely's jock boyfriend.

"He's not joking about that, dude." chuckled Matt Barry, another jock and friend to Todd.

"Well, I doubt things can get any worse." said Dana Harris, another friend said.

"Unless there's a twister coming, I don't see how anything can get worse." Lori chuckled. However, the eight teens were unaware a van with the words Smith's Grove Sanitarium imprinted on the door was parked on the other side of the street and to make matters worse, a large familiar shadow arrived on Elm Street next to the main sign.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter of this story and there are more teenagers to come. The ones we see here are only half of the teens that will later be victims and next chapter is when the killing starts. I think with all the flashbacks shown in this chapter are appropriate for showing what all three icons have gone through and how powerful they are; even though the true horror fans already know about that stuff.

As said above, Robert Englund plays Freddy as he is obviously the best person in the role (no, I don't hate Jackie Earle Haley's portrayal of the character) and Kane Hodder plays Jason in this story. Having Hodder return to the role is my way of showing the fans that I care more about what they have to say about Jason's character; opposed to the foolish New Line executives who didn't want Hodder in  _ **Freddy vs. Jason**_.

With Hodder's raging bull-type Jason in the story instead of the Frankenstein-type Jason Ken Kirzinger portrayed in  _ **FvJ,**_ Jason will act as Hodder portrayed him in the movies; having his head look in a specific direction before his body moves in the same direction and the kills he will do will be both creative and brutal, and finally, he will have the deep breath trademark. If I ever made this story into a movie with Hodder in it, I would have him wear boots to make his height appear to be 6'5 to make him stand over both Michael and Freddy.

If I cast Ken Kirzinger as Jason in this story, I would have him play the role more aggressively like Hodder did to give Jason the raging personality most  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ fans enjoyed and because I would film the movie in Vancouver, Canada, I would hire Brad Loree to play Michael if George P. Wilbur said no to the role; he and Kirzinger both being stuntmen from Stunts Canada.

When Jason got run over by Michael, Kirzinger would have been Hodder's stunt double in that scene like he was on  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan.**_

I would cast George P. Wilbur into the role of Michael because he's a veteran in the original Halloween franchise (Being one of two actors to play Michael Myers twice.) and I would have him play the role as we know him. With Englund, Hodder, and Wilbur all being veterans in specific horror icon roles, things would be perfect because the fans would want to have all of them in the roles they are famous for having played more than once.

Dana Harris is obviously named after scream queen Danielle Harris, who played Jamie Lloyd as a kid in  _ **Halloween 4**_ &  _ **5**_  as many horror fans know and Erika is named after  _ **A Nightmare on Elm Street**_ creator Wes Craven. If you'd like to see where I got Todd, Stokely, and Matt's namesakes from, watch this video on youtube entitled  _ **How New Line Cinema Destroyed the Friday the 13th franchise**_.

Well, bye for now and I'll bring more chapters soon.


	2. Peaceful Night, Bloody Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jason set out to raise hell on Springwood citizens once they arrive.

Here is chapter two and the killing will now commence.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Friday the 13_** ** _th_** ,  ** _A Nightmare on Elm Street,_** or  ** _Halloween._**

* * *

"Oh, crap, gotta go. See you around, Lori, Will." Dana said as her cell phone read 9:30 p.m. and she got up to leave.

"Bye." Lori and Will said to Dana as she left the house. After closing the door, she walked away from the steps and headed home on foot with her umbrella; failing to notice the Smith's Grove van parked across the street had its door opened.

Dana heard a creaking sound and looked around. She saw nothing and continued walking home.

As she walked through the darkness, she heard something that sounded like heavy breathing and she still saw not a soul nearby.

Dana began growing nervous as she walked through the rain and she heard the sound of a car behind her. She snapped around and looked to see an Acura TL pull up behind her.

"Need a lift, Dana?" Danny Farrands, Dana's boyfriend and driver of the car, asked her and she smiled in relief at him.

"Sure, Danny!" Dana said as she headed to the other side of the car and opened the door. She got in the car and kissed Danny on the lips.

"I was just heading to the store for some sprite. Wanna come with or do you want me to drop you off first?" Danny asked.

"I could use a drink, so I'll go." Dana responded.

"All righty, then." Danny said before starting the car and driving away; failing to notice Michael standing behind the car and watching it drive away. As they drove away, Michael began to head back to his van.

_Back at Lori's house_

Lori, Will, Erika, stood outside with Stokely, Todd, and Matt. Todd was currently nibbling on Stokely's neck as she talked to the others; all completely unaware that Jason lurked in the bushes watching them.

"So, are you guys coming to the concert tomorrow?" Stokely asked; referring to an upcoming Kyuss concert that celebrated the recent legalization of marijuana in the state of Springwood.

"Totally." Lori and Will said.

"You can bet I'll be there." Erika said and watched as Todd began licking Stokely's neck.

"What geek wouldn't be there? Weed and good music in the same place? You'd have to be dead to miss something like that." Matt said.

"Well, see you later then." Stokely said as she gave Todd a pat and while still licking her neck, the pair began to walk to his car with Matt getting in his own car.

Both cars drove off in separate directions and Erika laughed before looking at Will and Lori.

"Tomorrow, we'll finally bring some live back into this town after the craziness last year." Erika said and she noticed Lori and Will become depressed. She forgot that just mentioning the events with Freddy and Jason was enough to get the pair silent and pale.

"Sorry about that." Erika said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that whole thing is over and it won't ever happen again." Lori said while perking up a bit.

"Yeah, no chances of those psychopaths coming back." Will said.

"That's good to know." Erika said before departing and Will wrapped his arm around Lori as they walked back into the house. Unbeknownst to anyone, Michael's van slowly drove away and Jason remained in the brushes.

 _"Think again, bitch."_ Freddy said inside of Jason's mind in response to Lori and Will's disbelief of him ever returning. He was pleased that many remembered him slightly on Elm Street and thus to seal the deal of him getting all of his powers back, he would have Jason and Michael kill.

 _"OK, sweet heart, let's get to work."_ Freddy said in Pamela's voice before Jason turned his head in the direction Todd and Stokely drove off. Next, he began lumbering in that direction while Freddy chuckled.

_With Todd and Stokely driving to his home_

"Boy, this concert is gonna rock." Stokely said in preparation for the concert.

"Did you really have to invite those nightmare losers to the concert? Honestly, always talking about Freddy this, Jason that. Seriously, chill the fuck out and accept it those two aren't real. Will and Lori are just plain dopes. Like some hockey-masked fucker really butchered Trey." Todd said to Stokely; the two having been friends with Trey before his death.

"Well, pretending to be friends with losers does have its perks for popularity. Like I always say, anything that makes you look good can't be bad for you." Stokely said.

"Totally." Todd answered and once they arrived at his home, they quickly ran into his house. Soaked to the bone from the heavy rain and their clothes completely wet, they shivered.

"Shit, it's a circus out there. I'm freezing." Todd shivered and Stokely wrapped her arms around him. She pressed herself against him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know how to get warm faster that doesn't need any clothes." Stokely said and Todd smiled at her. Since his folks were away on a trip to Vegas for a few days, things were just perfect for the couple as they ran up the stairs while stripping.

What they didn't realize is that they forget to lock the front door and a shadow appeared on the doorstep. The figure entered the house and moved forward.

**_Ki-Ki- Ki-Ma-Ma- Ma_ **

The figure walked upstairs and was treated to the nude sight of Todd and Stokely going at it in his bedroom with the door open. Their clothes lay on the floor and Stokely had her legs wrapped around Todd's waist as they went at it.

After some time, the couple lay in bed cuddling and sweating profusely. In some time, Stokely got up and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Todd asked.

"I gotta piss. I'll be right back." Stokely said as she walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. Todd stretched and got out of the bed to look out his window at the rain still pouring down dangerously.

"Shit. How could this get any worse?" Todd said aloud before the power shut off and he groaned in exasperation. As he turned around, he found himself staring at something black and large in front of him.

Todd didn't know what he was looking until lightning flashed outside and revealed it was none other than Jason standing in front of him. Todd yelled in shock as he jumped back and tried to run out of his room to warn Stokely.

Before he could even reach the door, Jason grabbed Todd and pulled him back. Jason quickly clamped his hands on both sides of Todd's head and began squeezing it.

Todd yelled out in pain as Jason slowly crushed his head and his skull began to loudly crunch. The excruciating pain caused Todd's screams to become smaller until Jason completely smashed his head into a bloody pulp before slamming him onto the bed.

The killer looked at Todd's body and tilted his head at his work a couple of times before departing. While leaving, he heard Freddy praising him in Pamela's voice and this made him feel good.

Not long afterwards, Stokely came out of the bathroom in a towel and entered Todd's room but it was too dark for her to see.

"Todd, where do your folks keep the candles?" Stokely asked and Todd didn't answer.

"I know you're not asleep that fast, so tell where the candles are." Stokely said and just then, the lightning flashed to reveal Todd's body. Stokely gasped out of horror and covered her mouth at the sight of her boyfriend dead.

She instantly let out a blood-curdling scream as she sprinted downstairs and came face-to-face with Lori, who held an umbrella while Will was in his car parked nearby the sidewalk.

"Um, hi, Stokely, you forgot your wallet." Lori said and despite not having any real sense of friendship towards her, Stokely wrapped her arms around her before sobbing hysterically.

"Stokely, what's wrong?" Lori asked.

"Todd…he's…he's…" Stokely said and Lori patted her back.

"Did he do something wrong?" Lori asked and Stokely pointed upstairs while shaking uncontrollably. Lori walked upstairs and looked into Todd's room to see his body.

The sight of a dead body after a while made her scream hysterically before running back downstairs and to Will's car with Stokely. She knocked on his door repeatedly until he unrolled the window.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"Todd's dead!" Lori shouted to him.

"What?!" Will answered in shock before dialing 9-1-1.

_Later on when the rain has stopped_

The cops had arrived and were surveying the Shaye home. The coroners were baffled by the brutality of Todd's body and both vomited on sight.

Lori, Will and Stokely all stood outside as the coroners carried Todd's body out of the house and into their ambulance. Sheriff Williams and Officer Goodman, both of which had been present at the crime scene of Trey's murder last year, walked out of the house and sighed.

"Sheriff, it's one block away from the Elm Street house and the victim was killed in bed. I'm telling you sir; it has to be Freddy kr…" Goodman started to say before Williams cut him off.

"I told you last year to never say HIS name out loud in front of others and for all we know, it mean be a copycat." Williams snapped; eager to cover up attempts of mentioning Freddy's name in front of the teens. He looked to see a young cop give the devastated Stokely a warm blanket to cover up with while Will and Lori comforted her.

"It's the two from last year. Should we bring them in questioning?" Goodman asked.

"Yes, maybe one of them knows something." Williams answered.

_Later at the police station_

Lori, Will, and Stokely all sat in the integration room after the police asked them if they knew anything about Todd's death. Of course, they didn't know a thing and Stokely was taken home by her folks.

Will and Lori sat in the room and waited until their respective parents arrived to collect them. Lori sat in a frozen state of fear and Will noticed this.

He gently wrapped his arm around Lori and hugged her gently.

"We'll be fine, Lori." Will said to her reassuringly.

"You don't think that Todd was killed by…" Lori began to say.

"No, I don't. They're both dead, remember?" Will said in a positive voice and Lori hugged him back until the door opened. The young cop who gave Stokely a blanket earlier appeared and carried two cups of coffee.

He placed the cups in front of the two and stood against the wall.

"Both of your parents are on the way, so you two should be out of here before you know it. Meantime, drink up." The officer said.

"Thank you." Lori said as she picked up the cup and drank slowly.

"Do they know who did this?" Will asked.

"No, not yet. I'll notify you as soon as possible when they give out culprits." The officer said.

"But, the thing is that we could have sworn we heard the name of someone already." Lori said; both she and Will doing their best not to mention Freddy's name.

"Well, I'm actually brand-new around these parts but if they had a suspect already, I'm positive I would have been notified by now." The officer said and before he could say anything else, they heard the glass tapping. It was the Sheriff gesturing for the officer to exit the room and he sighed before turning around.

"Wait, we didn't catch your name." Lori said.

"It's Lloyd. Officer Steven Lloyd." Lloyd before leaving the room and the two both noted he shared similarities with Deputy Stubbs. After the two had left, Officer Goodman headed outside and tossed out some trash.

With Goodman shut the trash bin, he heard heavy breathing from behind him and turned around to face Michael. Before he could even react, Michael grabbed him by the throat and stabbed him deeply in the chest.

Goodman coughed up blood as Michael hacked him in the chest numerous times until there were three slash marks. Goodman went limp in Michael's hands and the masked-murderer dropped him onto the ground.

He stared at him for a while before lumbering away from the police station and into the darkness of night.

_Elsewhere_

Matt paced around in the backyard angrily and clenched his fists tightly; having just heard about Todd's murder on the news. He went outside to the backyard and took a few shots of his parent's vodka.

"Stokely said those pigs let it slip; it was some freak copying that friggin Freddy myth. I swear to God, Todd, I'll get him if it's the last thing I do." Matt said while taking some more swigs out of anger.

"I don't believe anything about that Freddy dream guy or that so-called Frankenstein fucker Jason for one second." Matt said bitterly before he sipped the vodka a final time and heard some rustling in the bushes. He put down the bottle and slowly approached the bush.

"Hello?" He said aloud and the bushes still rustled as Matt got closer to them. Once he stood in front of the brushes, he looked closely at them and saw there was nothing in there.

It was then he heard a maniacal laugh and looked to a nearby tree. Freddy sprang out of the tree and swung his claws at Matt.

Matt yelled loudly as Freddy's claws slashed against his chest and he fell onto his back. He held his chest before looking at it and there a small drop of blood that fell from it.

 _"I'm ok, I'm ok."_ Matt said before taking off past his pool and Freddy just stood there rubbing his claws together. Normally, his claws would have cut Matt much deeper than they had before and this proved that not all of Freddy's strength had return just yet.

"Not there just yet. Well, I'll be strong enough before I know it. Meantime with Jason and Michael out there, I'll just kick back and watch the show. " Freddy chuckled to himself and vanished into thin air. Matt awoke underneath the tree and felt his chest with the vodka bottle in his hand.

He felt the cut Freddy gave him and looked at it in shock as he stood up. He walked to the pool and looked into it to study the wound.

Matt shook his head in disbelief that the wound was there and as he looked into the water, he saw Jason's reflection standing over him. He spun around and gasped as Jason quickly unsheathed his machete.

Matt yelled as he threw the bottle at Jason's mask and it fell to the pavement where it broke into pieces. Jason viciously swung his machete and it cleanly bisected Matt.

Blood poured onto the ground and mixed with the vodka as both halves of Matt fell into the pool, turning the water red as a result. Jason looked into the blood-contaminated water and saw how it reminded him of Crystal Lake.

He turned around and moved on.

_With Lori_

Lori lay awake in bed and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that Todd was dead and that he had been killed in such an inhumane fashion.

Even though she and Will had talked on the phone a little while ago about Todd, their hopes for keeping his death silent were shattered when it reached the news and both worried that Freddy would return.

Despite being the one who recently killed Freddy, she had minor doubts about him staying dead for good as she drifted off to sleep. She lay on her side and slept seemingly peacefully until she found herself in a red boiler room in her nightgown.

Her face went pale as she remembered what the bright red setting meant and she heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. Then, she jumped as she heard someone walking down some nearby stairs and turned around quickly.

"Lori…" Freddy's voice hissed from a higher area and Lori's heart raced as she back away with caution. She felt something behind her move and jumped as something grunted.

Lori spun around and saw it was a goat. The goat bleated before walking by Lori and headed through the factory until she saw an exit.

Still hearing someone coming down the stairway, she sprinted to the door and shut it behind her. She heard some humming nearby and looked to see six little girls, who all wore white dresses and black Mary Jane shoes in what appeared to be a garden.

"Please, no." Lori said to herself as she watched as three of the girls played skip rope while the other three sang the familiar tune.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gotta stay up late._

_Nine, ten, there's an old and new friend."_  The girls all sang together as they played and Lori trembled in fear. As she backed away and looked to the side, she saw Freddy lung at her with his claws.

She screamed in terror as she sat up in bed and gasped for air. After panting, Lori caught her breath and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

Lori looked outside to see the bright sunlight through her window drapes and flexed before she got out of bed. She parted the drapes and pushed up her window.

It was a sunny Friday morning and she tried to forget the nightmare before focusing on the day ahead of her. As she looked down from the window, she saw Michael standing there and looking back up at her.

Lori squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed them for a while. When she opened her eyes and looked back down at where Michael had been; she looked to see that he was gone and let out a breath of relief.

She sighed and closed the window before heading downstairs for some breakfast; not realizing there was a hell of an event coming her way that upcoming night.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two of this story and there still more characters to come. I released this story on Kane Hodder's 58th birthday and it sadly was also the day Richard Brooker passed away.

Since Hodder once said he likes when the character he plays does a kill that's more hands-on, I had Jason kill Todd by crushing his head since, again, he is portraying the character in this story. I figured the first victim should one of the asshole characters and it's not time for Stokely's death just yet; she being the obvious bitch of the story.

In case some of you are wondering, the cop is Steven Lloyd from  ** _Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers_** (where he was a newborn infant) and he is an adult in this story so you know there may be a subplot with him and Michael. As for Danny Farrands, he is named after Daniel Farrands, who notably wrote the screenplay for the same movie above.

As mentioned above, Lori and friends will be attending a Kyuss concert where people can smoke weed and all horror fans know that weed in slasher movies leads to one thing. The plotline is that only some of the kids, Will, Lori, Erika, etc., know about Freddy and Jason while others don't believe anything about the two; which is the reason that the former doesn't have all his powers back yet.

Fortunately for Freddy, both Jason and Michael kill in inhumane ways that are akin to the dream stalker himself that will make people mistake him as the one responsible for the murders. Well, next chapter will introduce some more teens that are ripe for the killing and goodbye for now. 


	3. Friday the 13th Stoner Craze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night before a concert, Stoners spread the word about Freddy and Michael finds a new stalking victim in Lori.

Happy Friday the 13th and welcome to the third chapter of  ** _Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown._** Here we see more of the craziness progress with more teenagers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Friday the 13_** ** _th_** ** _, A Nightmare on Elm Street, or Halloween._**

* * *

Lori arrived in the kitchen and saw her father making some coffee. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Lori." Dr. Campbell said.

"Good morning, Dad." Lori solemnly said as she sat down at the table and he noticed her worried face.

"Is there something wrong?" Dr. Campbell asked.

"Dad, I saw him last night." Lori said after a long silence.

"Who?" Dr. Campbell asked.

"Freddy." Lori said; being very hesitant about saying the name of the Dream stalker. Dr. Campbell stood still before managing to gulp down his coffee and he couldn't believe his ears.

After what seemed like minutes had went by, Dr. Campbell sat down next to his daughter.

"When did you see him?" Dr. Campbell said.

"In my sleep last night." Lori said and her father trembled in fear at Freddy's potential return.

"Did he hurt you?" Dr. Campbell said.

"No, I woke up right before he lunged at me. I couldn't believe it." Lori said.

"That does it; you're staying home today." Dr. Campbell said and Lori nodded before getting up to cook something. As her father stood next to the window thinking of something, Lori ate her breakfast and then something came to her mind.

"Dad, I think I should go to school." Lori said.

"What?! No!" Dr. Campbell said.

"Dad, don't you understand? Todd's death might start rumors about Freddy again like Trey's did last year. People will think he's responsible again and he'll get his strength back." Lori said.

"Yeah, but why do you want to go to school?" Dr. Campbell asked.

"So, Will and I can make sure that our classmates don't think its Freddy who killed him." Lori said.

"Why I don't send the police to check out the school and have them report back if anything about him is spoken?" Dr. Campbell suggested.

"No, Will and I are the only ones left who have anything to do with Freddy from last year." Lori said.

"Look, you go to school and if the slightest thing goes wrong, call me and I'll pick you up. Here, take this." Dr. Campbell said as he opened one of the cabinet's and pulled out a bottle of Hypnocil. He dumped a pill into his hand and gave it to Lori.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll call you if anyone talks about seeing him during lunchtime." Lori said as she placed the pill into her orange juice and drank it.

"Here, give this to Will, too. With you two being the last two he saw before, he's likely to come after you two first if he's actually back. I'll try to get more Hypnocil by the end of the day." Dr. Campbell said and Lori nodded before she finished her breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed for school.

Once she was dressed, Lori gathered her school supplies and placed some pills of Hypnocil in a small disposable tube. She met her father at the door and after what seemed like a few moments, they nodded at each other before she left the house.

Lori walked to the sidewalk and waited for Will to arrive to pick her up. As she waited, she failed to notice Michael hiding in the bushes and curiously staring at her before Will drove up in his car.

"Hey, Lori, ready?" Will said.

"Yeah." Lori said and Will began to drive forward. In the bushes, Michael, having heard Lori's name, stood still for a while and walked down the street to his van.

He slowly drove after Will's car and he had mistakenly thought Lori was Laurie; due to their slight uncanny resemblance. As Will drove, he noticed Lori being quiet and looked to her.

"Is everything okay?" Will asked.

"Will, stop the car. There's something I need to tell you." Lori said and Will slowed the car down.

"Is there something wrong?" Will asked as he placed a supportive hand on Lori's shoulder and she sighed before looking at him.

"Will, I saw Freddy in my dream last night." Lori said.

"What?!" Will asked.

"I didn't know how but he had those girls singing that song again before he sprang at me; though I woke up before he could hurt me." Lori said.

"How could he appear again like that?" Will said.

"I think Todd's death had something to do with it like Trey's murder last year. That's why we should go to school and see if anyone else is thinking about Freddy." Lori said.

"All right, but did he do anything out of the ordinary?" Will asked.

"The girls were singing a different verse to their song this time." Lori said.

"What did they say that was different?" Will asked.

"The first time I heard them, they sang " _Nine, Ten, Never Sleep again"_ at the end of the song. Only this time, they said  _"Nine, Ten, There's an old and new friend."._ Lori said.

"What could that new verse mean?" Will asked.

"I don't know and I'm we'll be better off not finding out what it means. Here, take this." Lori said as she reached into her pocket and handed Will the tube.

"Is this Hypnocil?" Will asked.

"Yes. This is what we can use for now until Dad gets more." Lori said and Will pulled out a water bottle before swallowing the pill and washing it down. Lori went on to explain her plan and Will completely understood.

They began to drive again with Michael still behind them and as they drove by the police station, Lori couldn't help but notice the paramedics covering a body that lie on the ground and she shivered at the gory sight of blood surrounding it.

After a while, Lori and Will arrived at school where they found Danny, Dana, and Erika in the front of the school talking. The couple got out of the car and approached their friends.

"Hey, guys." Lori said and both Erika and Dana hugged her instantly. Danny walked over to Will and patted his shoulder.

"Lori, Will, we've got something to tell you; it's about Matt." Dana said in a grim voice and as Lori observed the solemn faces of her friends, she and Will could tell it wasn't good news.

"What about Matt? Did something happen?" Will asked and Danny, Dana, and Erika looked to each other before asking Lori and him to another part of the schoolyard that had fewer students.

"Dana, tell us; what happened to Matt?" Lori asked and Dana sadly hung her head.

"He's dead." Dana sadly said and this shocked Lori and Will. After a moment of absolute disbelief, they regained half of their composure and spoke.

"He died last night; just a few hours after Todd." Danny said.

"According to the news, he was found cut in two pieces in his pool." Erika said and Will and Lori couldn't believe it. The five friends all grieved silently until the bell rang and they didn't notice Stokely; though they all knew she was grieving for Todd to the point of not showing up.

They all headed to the school building and Michael, who parked his van a short ways from the school district, watched as they did. Freddy's spirit, who had instructed Jason to hide in the cornfield where he had massacred half of the students the previous year, smiled and flexed his claws while looking at the students.

_In school later_

Lori noticed Principal Shaye wasn't present in the school and given that Todd happened to have been his nephew, it was likely that he was taking a day off to grieve for the loss. She sighed and Will looked at all the posters around the school talking about the upcoming Kyuss concert.

The concert had been a popular topic around the school and many students were excited at the thought to attend; mainly for the fact that they were planning to smoke marijuana. Onward into the day, Lori sat in class and while listening to her science teacher talk about physics, she couldn't help but glance out the window and saw Michael's van parked across the street with him standing next to it.

He just stood there staring at Lori and she, not recognizing him, squinted at him until the bell rang and it signaled the lunch period. The students rose from their sits and hurried out the door.

Lori gathered her supplies and got up to meet Will outside. Before she left, she looked back outside to see Michael and his van were nowhere in sight.

_"I hope I got enough sleep last night."_ Lori thought to herself; now wondering if she was beginning to hallucinate. She headed outside and met Will near his car.

"Did you hear anything so far?" Will said to Lori.

"Nothing and no one's staring at me like they did last year." Lori said and before the couple got in their van to wait for the rest of their friends, one teen came up to them.

"Lori, Will, do you have a minute?" The teen, Jeffrey Katz, asked them.

"Sure, Jeffrey." Lori said.

"I'm sorry about Todd and Matt." He said and Lori and Will nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks a lot, Jeffrey; it really means a lot to us." Lori said.

"Don't mention it." Jeffrey said before moving on and then Erika showed up.

"Ready." She said and the three loaded into the van with Danny and Dana driving behind them. Freddy's spirit snarled in irritation that no seemed to be thinking about him and he began flying around the community until he found three teen stoners; Dirk Curtis, Donnie Mancini, and Charlie Cyphers; smoking weed in their van.

"Dude, this whole murder thing with Todd and Matt is insane." Dirk said.

"Yeah, who could have done it in the same night in such a short amount of time?" Donnie asked.

"Who knows?" Charlie said as he blew out a puff of smoke and it flew out.

"Wait, what if that's guy?" Donnie asked.

"What guy?" Dirk said.

"Y'know, that guy who our folks nearly shit themselves at the first time any of us talked about him." Donnie answered.

"What was his name again?" Charlie asked.

"It was Freddy Krueger, I think." Dirk said.

"Yeah, that's him." Donnie said.

"From the way our folks nearly flipped at saying his name, I wouldn't be surprised if he did do in Todd and Matt." Charlie said.

"That makes sense though it could be that hockey-masked guy, Jason, from the cornfield." Donnie said.

"Isn't he supposed to be in Jersey somewhere?" Dirk asked.

"I think so but I really think this Freddy psycho did it." Charlie said and Freddy's spirit chuckled as he vanished into the great beyond; knowing it wouldn't be long before his powers came back.

_Meanwhile_

Lori and her friends ate lunch in front of a Dairy Queen. They all chatted in an attempt to take their mind off the tragedy from the night before and though it didn't exactly do that, it kept them talking.

"Hey, guys, do you still think we should go to the concert?" Dana asked.

"Gosh, I have no idea." Erika sadly answered.

"Maybe we should. It will help not think about…you know." Will sighed.

"Yeah, they would have wanted us to go." Danny said.

"Yes, they would." Lori said while trying to smile for her friends; doing her best to cheer them up though it wasn't an easy task. After they finished their lunch, they got into their respective vehicles and drove back to their school; unaware that Michael watched them from his van across the street.

_Later_

While Lori and her friends sat in study hall during their last class of the day, Donnie, Charlie, and Dirk played dodge ball with Jeffrey. However, do to them still slightly being stoned from the lunch period; they threw the balls at Jeffrey's respective team to the point of them easily dodging them.

The coach called off the game and allowed the students to take a breather. Jeffrey sat on the bleachers and wiped the sweat off his forehead while the three stoners sat near him.

"Hey, Jeffry-boy, you know about him, right?" Donnie asked.

"Do I know about whom?" Jeffrey said.

"Freddy Krueger." Donnie deliriously chuckled,

"Isn't he supposed to be a myth?" Jeffrey said.

"Not according to our folks." Charlie said.

"What about him?" Jeffrey said.

"We think he did in Todd and Matt." Dirk said and Jeffrey, along with the other students in gym listening, couldn't believe his ears.

"You guys have been smoking that grass for too long. I can't believe you'd even say that about Todd and Matt." Jeffrey said as he stood up in disbelief.

"Chill out, Jeffrey, we just want to share about Freddy." Donnie said.

"Yeah, we hear he takes you out in your dreams. Since Todd died in bed last night, we figured Freddy must have got him and Matt must have gotten wasted so much that he passed out." Dirk said and Jeffrey, not wanting to hear any of the stoners' crazy talk, begin walking away after gathering his stuff.

"Come on, Jeffrey, we just want to warn you not to sleep too soon." Dirk said as Jeffrey left and the coaches didn't notice the half-freaked out looks on the gym classes' faces from the stoners' words.

Then the bell rang and students flooded out of the building to rest up enough for the Kyuss concert; which begin at 8:00 P.M and ended at 11:15. Lori and Will left to his car while Danny and Dana drove Erika home and the friends arranged to meet at the concert later on.

Will drove Lori home and they felt relieved not to have heard anything about Freddy. He looked to Lori and she looked back at him.

"See you soon, Lori." Will said before Lori kissed him.

"So long, Will." Lori said before getting out of the car and heading into her house. Will drove off while Michael watched from his van as he drove to his home on the other side of the street at the end.

"I'm home." Lori said as she entered the kitchen and looked at a note.

_"Dear, Lori, I'm gathering as much as Hypnocil as possible and I'll be back later. In the meantime, have fun at the concert and be sure to keep the Hypnocil you have left with you at all times. Love, Dad."_ The note read and Lori sighed. She made some popcorn and went into the living room to relax.

Later on, it became 6:00 and she called Will if he wanted to go eat somewhere before going to the concert. Will agreed and the two set out to an I.H.O.P restaurant, where they'd eat before heading to the concert; which would be held at a lake past the cornfield.

After eating their fill of pancakes and hanging out by the park, Lori phoned Erika an hour later.

" _Hi, Lori, are you and Will ready to rock?"_ Erika's voice said.

"Yes, we are." Lori answered

_"Great! Danny, Dana, and I will meet you two there in a bit, ok?"_ Erika said.

"Sure thing, Erika." Lori said.

" _See ya there."_ Erika said.

"Will do." Lori said as they hung up their phones before she and Will got into his car to drive to the concert.

_An hour later at the cornfield_

"Gladys, I'm going to bring in some corn." John Revell, the owner of the cornfield, said to his wife Gladys.

"Ok, then." Gladys said as her husband headed into the cornfield and he began to cut down some of the cornstalks with pruning shears. He whistled as he cut down the shears and placed them into the basket.

John smiled as he gathered the corn and got up. As he walked through the large field, he heard rustling nearby and he looked around.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

He didn't see anything and chuckled to himself; thinking that his imagination was getting the better of him. John soon heard rustling again and he looked to the side.

"Who's there?" John asked as he held up the shears in a threatening fashion and he heard what sounded like deep breathing coming from within the cornstalks. When he received no response of any kind, he put down the shears and let out a breath of relief.

John turned and he found himself staring at Jason, who towered over the farmer.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked Jason, who cocked his head to the side. The farmer was irritated by a lack of a response from the hockey-masked murderer and glared at him.

"Look, get off my property before I blast that mask off your face!" John said as Jason began to lumber forward in a menacing fashion.

"Don't give me any reason!" John said as he raised his shears at Jason and held them at him. He snatched the shears away from John and slammed his hand over the man's mouth.

John began to yell as loud as he could but Jason's hand over his mouth blocked all of his vocal sounds and he punched at him. His punches didn't bother Jason at all as he brought the man closer and stabbed the left side of his throat with the shears.

John's eyes widened as Jason slowly began to slice his throat apart and his screams turned into muffled coughs as blood oozed from his mouth down his chest. Jason tightened his grip on John's mouth as he finished slashing his throat apart and once he was done, he let him drop onto the ground.

John gagged a couple of times before finally succumbing to his slit throat and Jason tossed away the shears. He began to lumber forward and as he approached the farmhouse, he heard Freddy, who had just returned to his mind after his daily watch of Springwood, gently speaking to him in Pamela's voice.

_"Mommy's back, sweetheart. Now, let's go teach those kids a lesson."_ Freddy said to Jason, who looked at the calendar and it read Friday the 13th. Freddy began skimming through Jason's memories and found out why he was staring at the calendar near the front door.

_"Happy birthday, Jason!"_ Freddy said in Pamela's voice after Jason began to leave the cornfield and the silent slasher couldn't help but feel happy since it was the first time since his childhood that he heard his mother's voice wishing him a happy birthday.

_"Stupid mutt."_ Freddy muttered under his breath as he guided Jason elsewhere.

* * *

Again, happy Friday the 13th and let's all wish Jason Voorhees a happy birthday! Despite the fact that Monica Keena looks nothing Jamie Lee Curtis, Michael thinks Lori really is his sister and that is based off the fact that if anyone reminds him of his family in any way, he'll come after them.

Aren't stoners perfect for horror stories? It looks like Freddy will get his strength back very soon and once again; I've named some characters after actual people in the horror community like Jeffrey Katz is named after  ** _Freddy vs. Jason_**  development executive Jeff Katz, who I respect somewhat; I say that because he once said that Ken Kirzinger's version of Jason is more frightening and brutal than Kane Hodder's Jason and any hardcore  ** _Friday the 13_** ** _th_** fan knows that's completely absurd.

Not only that but he has a habit of being insufferable on some horror documents he's interviewed on.

Donnie Mancini is named after  ** _Child's Play_** creator Don Mancini and Dirk Curtis is named after Doug Curtis, a producer from  ** _Freddy vs. Jason_** (it was originally Douglas but Dirk sounds more like a stoner name)while Charlie Cyphers is named for Charles Cyphers, who played Sheriff Brackett in  ** _Halloween_** and  ** _Halloween II._**

Finally, John Revell is named after Graeme Revell, who scored  ** _Freddy vs. Jason_** and I hope all of you have a happy  ** _Friday the 13_** ** _th_**.


	4. Kyuss Concert Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Concert, Jason and Michael give Freddy a boast to reclaim his powers by slicing through some concert-attenders.

I hope everyone has a chilling time reading it. For added fun, try reading it in the dark….if you dare.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, A Nightmare on Elm Street, or Halloween.**_

* * *

Lori and Will arrived at the concert which was in a large gymnasium in front of the lake and found Danny, Dana, and Erika waiting for them.

"You're here right on time. It looks like they'll start any minute" Erika said. The group of friends walked into the crowd and watched as Kyuss started performing.

_Demon Cleaner plays_

The crowd all cheered as the band played and Lori noticed Stokely in the crowd. This surprised her a bit since she thought she'd be at home mourning for Todd or thinking about it logically; maybe she was there for the same reasons as them.

Still, Stokely could use some company and once she looked at Lori, she only smiled and waved at her before disappearing into the crowd. Lori sighed as she vanished and figured that she wanted to be alone which confused her even more.

_Outside_

Michael stood on a hill and looked down at the gymnasium. Having seen Lori and Will go into the gym, he figured that getting to her wouldn't be easy without revealing himself.

He looked to see a small number of stoners outside; namely Dirk, Donnie, and Charlie smoking weed as they listened to the music. Michael walked down the hill and waited for an opportunity.

_Near the gym_

Three stoners, Damian, Stephen, and Jackson stood outside the building smoking and they all laughed hilariously; the weed taking an obvious effect on them.

"This is rocking my head!" Stephen said.

"You mean the music or the weed?" Damian asked.

"I mean the weed!" Stephen laughed.

"Check it out." Jackson chuckled as he pointed to Jason standing in some nearby woods.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

"It's a goalie." Stephen deliriously laughed as Jason began walking to the gym.

"Hey, goalie dude, the hockey rink in there is closed. Want a fatty?" Damian asked and Jason's head snapped in their direction before he began walking towards them. Despite his menacing walk, the three stoners just laughed and held up a spare bag of weed.

Before Jason could reach for them, he looked through one of the gym's window and spotted Lori standing next to Will. He cocked his head at his former would-be victim and stared at her before leaving Jackson, Stephen, and Damian alone.

"Wait, don't you want a fatty?" Jackson asked and Jason; not hearing him or ignoring him, had already vanished.

"He must be looking for his hockey stick." Stephen said as he took another puff of smoke.

"Yeah, poor guy must feel bad without it." Damian laughed as he and his friends returned to smoking their weed in peace.

_In the gymnasium_

The smell of weed filled the gymnasium as the teens smoked marijuana and despite all of the doors and windows being opened, not of the Kyuss singers were bothered.

"Hey, Danny, would you get my coat?" Dana asked.

"Sure thing, wait here." Danny said as he began walking to his car once he got out of the crowd and as he was in the parking lot, he didn't notice Michael standing nearby. The masked killer walked after Danny as he approached his car and opened the door to lean into it.

_Meanwhile_

Dirk, Donnie, and Charlie rested against a tree while smoking.

"Aw, man, we're out." Donnie said as they were out of weed.

"Don't worry; I always have more." Charlie said as he reached into his pockets and dug around until he found absolutely nothing.

"Whoops, I'm out." Charlie said.

"Well, we'll get some more." Donnie said as he stood up and Charlie followed him to their van while Dirk stayed behind. He rested on the tree and heard some rustling in the woods.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

Dirk slightly sat up and looked around. He saw nothing nearby and rested against the tree.

As he looked up, Jason appeared above him and he; remembering the hockey-masked slasher from the cornfield the previous year, screamed. However before he made enough noise, Jason grabbed Dirk's bong and smashed it on his face.

The glass shards painfully stuck out of Dirk's face as it began to bleed and Jason quickly silenced him by pressing his boot against his head. Jason slowly crushed Dirk's head against the ground and the young man's screams shrank until he succumbed to the pain.

Thinking fast, Jason picked up Dirk's body and threw him through a window in the gym; throwing his body like he was a baseball. Dirk flew through the window and landed in front of the stage.

The band stopped playing and the teens all let out horrified screams before they began running out the gymnasium. Lori and friends couldn't believe their eyes at Dirk's body before they took off towards their cars while the Kyuss band members were led away by their security guards.

"Run!" Lori said as they took off towards their respective vehicle while Jason, who had retreated to the woods, watched and Freddy laughed at the panicking teenagers. He flexed his claws as he cackled maniacally and could barely contain himself.

" _Not bad for a dumb dog."_ Freddy thought to himself as the teens fled and began to drive away in a hurry. Dana ran to Danny's car and found him sitting in the front seat.

She quickly opened the door and got into the car.

"Danny, we've got to get out of here!" Dana yelled and as she looked to Danny, it was just that she had realized his throat had been gruesomely slit. She immediately screamed and before she could even open the door, Michael rose from the backseat and thrust his knife into the cup holder.

Dana gasped as she managed to dodge the knife before it struck her leg and she quickly but frantically opened the door before the silent murderer grabbed hold of her. She practically tumbled out of the car and hit the ground before taking off running.

Michael remained in the car and watched as Dana ran. Dana ran as fast as she could before she found herself in front of a van and the bright lights nearly blinded her.

"Dana, hurry; hop in!" Will said while Lori and Stokely slid the van door open to let Dana in. Dana quickly got in the van as Erika pulled her in and Will drove away from the lake.

_An hour later_

Will drove away and Lori looked to the cornfield. The event reminded her of the massacre event at the rave the previous year and she noticed some ambulances there carrying someone's covered body on a stretcher while an elder woman cried on the porch.

She looked away from the sight and rubbed her eyes. Will gently placed his hand on her shoulder and comforted her while driving.

Erika and Stokely, despite not caring for Dana in the same fashion she did Will and Lori, comforted her as she cried over Danny and patted her shoulders. She figured that putting on her warm, caring façade would make them trust her even more.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell that was all about?" Stokely asked.

"We don't know anything either, Stokely." Lori said from the front side.

"Back in Danny's car, there was someone with a mask who tried to attack me from the backseat." Dana managed to say. Lori and Will's face grew pale at the mention of a dangerous man in a mask.

"Do you remember what that person looked like?" Will asked.

"I'm sure it was a guy and he had this white mask on along with these blue-gray coveralls." Dana said before Lori and Will's faces became pale.

"Did he have on a hockey mask and a machete with him?" Lori asked and Stokely prevented herself from rolling her eyes out of annoyance. Erika's face started to become just as pale as her friends at the possibility of Jason having returned to Springwood to continue his slaughtering.

" _The first sign of danger and they automatically think it's that Jason-myth. Dumbasses."_ Stokely thought to herself.

"No, it was more like a Halloween mask and he had a large butcher knife." Dana explained. Lori and Will looked to one another. Both were skeptical on whether or not they should report anything to the police; given they've proven themselves undependable given the fact that they couldn't prevent Todd and Matt's murders from reaching the news.

On the other hand, the other concert-attenders were sure to report these events to the police and matters would only get worse. They sighed and continued on with driving Dana, Stokely, and Erika home.

_Hours later at the lake_

Coroners swept through the lake and placed Dirk's body on a gurney while they attended to placing Danny's corpse in the ambulance. Steven shook his head at the scene and pondered on what culprit could be causing so much carnage in just one night.

He noticed all of Donnie, Stephen, Charlie, Jackson, and Damian behind the yellow tape. Since they were the only teens that remained to answer any questions, he figured that asking them may prove essential.

"Did anybody see either one of these two before they died?" Steven asked.

"The last time I saw Danny, he was going to his car." Jackson said and Steven began writing down notes.

"Does anyone else have anything they'd like to share?" Steven said.

"Uh, well, there was one guest who we only saw once." Damian said.

"All right, did you know this person?" Steven asked.

"Uh, well, sir, we were pretty baked when we saw him. So, we only saw him once." Stephen said.

"Can you describe him?" Steven asked and Stephen began scratching his head.

"Well, all I can remember about him was that he had on this hockey mask and he was pretty big for a teenager." Damian said.

"Yeah, and the hockey mask had these red marks on it." Jackson added as Charlie and Donnie's faces grew paler than a sheep's wool.

"Wait a minute. Did he have a machete with him?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he was." Jackson remarked.

"Oh, man! Officer, I think it was a guy named Jason who killed Dirk and Danny." Donnie said.

"Wait, do you mean Jason Voorhees?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, that's him!" Charlie responded.

"Wait, what's he doing here?" Damian asked; he, Jackson, and Stephen being one of the few teens who hadn't seen Jason the previous year.

"Yeah, isn't he supposed to dead?" Stephen agreed and Steven shook his head. He figured that it was a copycat killer of the hockey-masked killer since he had heard many of them being sighted in Springwood, Manhattan, and Pinehurst in New Jersey (despite the fact that only the third location was accurate on the matter).

"All right, do you any of you have any way of getting back to your homes?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, we came here in our vans." Donnie said.

"Officer Carpenter!" Steven said to one nearby cop.

"Yes, sir?" Carpenter responded.

"Escort these five back to their homes and report back once you're done." Steven said.

"Yes, sir." Carpenter said and he motioned for the teens to move ahead. After receiving their respective addresses, he drove off in his police cruiser with Donnie driving his van with Charlie and Damian drove his van with Jackson and Stephen following him.

Steven looked around and another officer approached.

"Sir, we found some fingerprints in the victim's car that don't belong to him." The officer said and as she handed the fingerprints to Steven, his eyes immediately widened in horror and his heart began racing.

"Officer Lloyd, what's the matter?" The officer asked.

"I've got to get this to the Sheriff as soon as possible! File a report on the area once you're done." Steven instructed as he took off toward his cruiser and began heading towards the police station.

" _Dammit, what is HE doing here?!"_ Steven thought to himself as he drove.

_Elsewhere_

Freddy cackled as he felt his strength return to him and Jason walked through the Springwood slasher rubbed his fingers together and flexed them.

"Time to test things out. Stay right here." Freddy said to Jason in Pamela's voice and as he vanished, he didn't notice the silent slasher was still walking forward.

_With the survivors after Erika is dropped off_

"Take care, Dana." Will said as Dana got out of the van in front of her house and Stokely did the same.

"I'll call you guys later, all right?" Dana said to Lori.

"All right, Dana. You and Stokely try to be careful." Lori said.

"Don't worry, we will." Stokely said before Will and Lori drove away. She walked Dana to her house and continued to pat her shoulders affectionately; making the other young woman trust her.

" _Like I give a shit about this bitch losing her boyfriend. When you lose a guy, just find a new one and have fun with him until the next one comes around."_ Stokely thought to herself; making it seem like her relationship with Todd was nothing more than a sex-based one on her side and her only reason for being sad was that she wouldn't have any sex for a while.

_Meanwhile_

Lori and Will stopped in front of her house before going in; unaware that Michael was watching them.

"Dad?" Lori called out and there was no response.

"Mr. Campbell?" Will called out and still nothing. Lori looked outside and saw his car wasn't in the driveway. It was apparent that he was still getting Hypnocil and the young couple went to the living room.

Lori sat on the couch and Will wrapped his arm her before holding her close. She rested against him and he lovingly held her close.

"Thank you, Will."

"Don't mention it, Lori. The Last thing I'm gonna do is leave you by yourself." Will said and Lori smiled up at him.

_At Westin Hills_

"You know I don't approve of such actions, Dr. Campbell." Dr. Elizabeth Simms stated.

"Dr. Simms, listen to reason: my daughter says she has seen that monster in her dreams and measures need to be taken." Dr. Campbell replied; having spent the whole of the day discussing the idea of alerting all parents of Springwood to give their kids Hynocil as well to prevent Freddy from getting to them. But, the stubborn doctor insisted that such precautions were pointless and didn't want to hear any of it; despite it being legal for doctors of Westin Hills to supply Hynocil to their children.

"Dr. Campbell, perhaps you'd think it best that we'd give the whole world the Hypnocil, don't you?" Dr. Simms said and Campbell had enough.

"Look, Doctor, my only concern right now is the safety of my daughter and if defending her means putting my job at risk, so be it." Campbell said as he gathered a few bottles of Hypnocil and proceeded to walk away from the doctor.

"You're making a grave mistake, Doctor and I'll see to it that your actions have consequences." Dr. Simms said while Campbell left and he made no response. She huffed and headed to her office.

She began writing her report and after a while, she heard steam outside her door. Simms raised an eye and stood up from her desk.

Simms opened the door and found the sanitarium was filling with steam. She began walking down the hallway and found the building to be empty of both staff and patients alike.

She heard something creaking and looked around to see nothing. Simms saw a door with red lighting glowing and she suspiciously approached it; having never seen it before.

Simms opened the door and found herself in a red boiler room. She walked through the room and she wandered through the room.

She heard a scraping sound nearby and looked around to see nothing. Simms turned around to leave and found the door gone.

Simms began to panic as she couldn't believe the door to just be gone for no apparent reason and she resumed wandering the boiler. She looked around and saw no other door present.

She found an upstairs and walked up to the very top. Simms looked around and heard sinister cackling from behind.

Simms turned around and saw Freddy's silhouette at the ending of the railing. He flexed his claws and began tapping them against the bars as he slowly approached Simms.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of this?!" Simms said.

"I'm the man of your dreams, bitch." Freddy chuckled as he dragged his claws on the bars and made an ear-splitting scratching noise. Simms began to back away from Freddy as he walked towards her and he grinned deviously.

"Who are you?!" Simms shouted and Freddy chuckled as he held up a miniature version of Jennifer Caulfield with a burnt head. Simms's eyes grew in horror as she looked at the miniature and Freddy sadistically licked her burnt face.

"I couldn't have done it without your sedations." Freddy snickered and Simms immediately realized that the man in front of her was the dream man that all of her patients had been talking about. Simms looked back at Freddy and saw he had vanished.

She turned around and he grabbed her by the collar. He lifted her up and strangled her as she struggled.

Freddy laughed before hurling her over the railing and she quickly fell to the floor. As Simms fell screaming, Freddy pointed his index finger at her and her body began to be surrounded by ice.

Once she was completely frozen, Freddy watched as her body crashed against the floor and shattered into countless bloody pieces. He cackled loudly and wiggled his claws.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Freddy laughed as he looked down at where Simms had shattered and in the real world, blood completely covered the walls of her office and leaked out into the hallway.

* * *

Happy Halloween and what a chapter! As a Halloween treat for those reading these story, I named the three stoners after myself (yes, my true name is Damian), my friends  _Pyromania101_ and _Sketchfan_  on Fanfiction;their names being Jackson and Stephen, respectively; though this chapter will be their only appearance to keep them from being on the slaughterlist.

This chapter leaves many questions like does Steven know about Michael's presence in Springwood given his reaction to seeing his fingerprints; now that Freddy has his powers back, what does this mean for Jason and Michael, and will Dr. Campbell have enough Hypnocil?

Also, you'll notice more of Stokely's character in this chapter and I revealed her traitorous personality. Like any horror story, she's a bitch but I made her to be different from other slasher movie bitches since she's pretending to be friends of the characters and I think many would agree its worse to act like someone's friend and insult them behind their back than to be outright mean.

I figured that Freddy's first victim should be the harsh doctor Elizabeth Simms from  _ **A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors**_ since she didn't die in that movie and authority-type figures are normally supposed to be killed by the movie's main killer. To show Freddy's not pulling any punches or slashes, he's even going after the adults, too, though the more victims he has, I'm sure he'd be happy.

So long.


	5. Hey Jerk, Speed Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his powers fully returned, Freddy takes some of his victims out for a little spin.

We're back and here's the next chapter. So, enjoy a new series of events unfold.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  ** _Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, or Halloween._**

* * *

Steven arrived in the police station and rushed into the building; having stopped at his house to retrieve a copy of Michael's fingerprints that his foster father, Tommy Doyle, had given him before he moved to Springwood. He found only one cop in the building and entered to Sheriff Williams' office.

"Sheriff!" Steven said and Williams was obviously stressed over the details of the dual murders. He looked up at Steven as he presented the sets of fingerprints to him and stared at them.

"Deputy Lloyd, what is this?" Williams asked.

"I've gathered reports on the two victims and one of the officers brought me these fingerprints belonging to…" Steven said before Williams cut him off.

"Deputy Lloyd, I already know who did this." Williams said.

"For how long?" Steven asked.

"That's not important but we've stopped him before and we'll do it again as long it takes." Williams said and Steven was now completely lost.

"Who are you talking about?" Steven asked.

"His name is not to be spoken around these parts; but I don't blame you for not knowing." Williams said and Steven could tell he couldn't be speaking about Michael.

"But, sir, these fingerprints belong to…" Steven tried to say.

"I know who it is, Deputy!" Williams said before Steven lost it and slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Sheriff, listen to me! These finger prints belong to the Michael Myers Haddonfield serial killer and according to some witness, a Jason Voorhees copycat may be here, too!" Steven said as he presented both sets of fingerprints to Williams.

"These other set of finger prints are from Haddonfield of 1978 and I know for a fact that he's here!" Steven said before Williams ripped both of the prints in half and threw them in the air.

"Now you listen to me, Deputy! We do things a certain way here for a reason and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you ruin that way on some paranoia-based idea!" Williams said and Steven couldn't believe his eyes that the Sheriff actually destroyed evidence of Michael's presence.

"Evidence or no evidence, Michael Myers is in this town!" Steven began to say before Williams called in the only other police and handcuffed him.

"What are you doing?!" Steven said as the officer restrained him.

"Take Deputy Stubbs to Westin Hills and have him institutionalized at once!" Williams ordered and the officer began to drag Steven's away. The younger officer struggled against his captor as he was led out the doorway and to the entrance.

"Sheriff, wait! Michael Myers is in this town! Do you hear me?! Michael Myers is here!" Steven called to Williams as he was guided out the door to a police cruiser and locked in the backseat. The car pulled back and began to drive to Westin Hills.

Williams sighed and gathered the ripped up pictures before tossing them into the nearby trash bin. He got up to get a box of donuts and a cup of coffee before sitting back down at his desk.

As he started to write the notice on Steven's institution, he ate a couple of donuts and picked up his coffee. Once he brought the coffee to his mouth, the liquid shot out of the mug and hit Williams' face with an intense force.

He fell back out of his seat and hit the floor before yelling in pain as the coffee burnt his face. As he held his face in pain and rolled on the floor as he heard footsteps.

"Who's there?!" Williams asked before he was lifted into the air and he blindly felt around the place. He heard sinister chuckling and felt metal behind him.

"Answer me!" Williams angrily shouted and heard Freddy deviously cackling. The Sheriff frowned as he slowly got his bearings and he looked to see said dream-demon with his glove right behind his head.

"You son of a bitch!" Williams said before grabbing his revolver and managed to see Freddy's eye sockets before shooting at them. Freddy only laughed as blood oozed from his empty eye sockets and despite the pain Williams was in, he found himself floating in the air.

He realized he couldn't move and looked to see Freddy was now several times bigger than himself. Williams had been greatly shrunken down and turned into a donut while Freddy wore the attire of a police officer.

Freddy evilly grinned as he slowly held Williams' glazed body close to his mouth and opened it before slowly bit into his body. The Sheriff screamed in pain as his blood oozed out his body like jelly as Freddy's teeth tore into him and crunched into his flesh.

After some crunching continued, Freddy bit a chunk off Williams' body and he licked the blood-like jelly off his lips. He then observed how the blood slowly dripped out of the Sheriff's body onto the desk and chuckled.

"Fat and sweet; just how I love 'em." Freddy said before dipping the dying Sheriff's body into the coffee mug and he screamed as the liquid burned what left of his body as his tormentor only cackled. Finally, Williams' screams grew weaker before what was left off him fell into the coffee and Freddy loudly laughed before vanishing.

In the real world, Williams' desk and most of his floor was covered by his blood while the half of his body that remained was charred by the coffee. His body remained seated in his desk before it keeled over and hit the floor.

_Elsewhere sometime later_

Mr. Campbell walked to his car and he opened the door before getting in. He sat in the car and rubbed his temple before dialing Lori's cellphone number.

_"Dad?"_ Lori's voice said.

"Lori, listen, I've got as much Hypnocil as I could get. Are you alright?" Mr. Campbell asked.

_"No, Dad, something horrible happened at the concert and now, Danny's dead."_ Lori's voice replied and Mr. Campbell grew pale at the news.

"Are you alone?" Mr. Campbell asked a moment of silence.

_"No, Will's here, too."_ Lori's voice said and Dr. Campbell sighed.

"Alright, you stay put until I get home." Dr. Campbell answered.

"Okay, Dad." Lori said before he ended the call and placed his cellphone in his pocket. He turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway.

As he turned, the car suddenly stopped and he tried stepping on the gas pedal but nothing worked. Suddenly, the entire seat belts flew forward and tightly strapped themselves around his whole body.

While Dr. Campbell struggled and tried figuring out what was going on, the car started driving itself. The doctor screamed as the car zoomed out of the parking lot and started driving in circles.

Suddenly, Mrs. Campbell's corpse appeared in the passenger seat and Dr. Campbell looked at her in disbelief. Her rotting head slowly looked in his direction and started cackling in Freddy's voice before the car wildly spun around.

"Oh, my god!" Dr. Campbell said and his late wife's corpse lifted her hand to reveal Freddy's glove on it before stabbing herself in the chest with it while continuing to laugh. He tried opened the door and he screamed at the sight of his wife stabbing herself before morphing into Freddy himself.

"Nothin' like a bitch-stabbing to get some screams a rushing." Freddy cackled.

"You!" Dr. Campbell said before Freddy stopped the car and held his blades to the man's neck. He sweated as the dream demon deviously chuckled and wiggled his finger blades before the car started to drive forward.

_Meanwhile_

Steven and his captor arrived at Westin Hills' front gate before the officer got out of the car first. So far, none of Steven's attempts to alert the officer about Michael's presence but his cries fell on deaf ears and he remained still in the backseat.

"All right, get out." The officer said as he opened the backdoor and guided Steven out. However, he didn't expect the younger officer to swing his cuffed fists against his chin before kicking his hip and he fell onto his knees.

Steven kneeled down and took his fellow officer's gun before running away. The officer recovered before chasing after him as he headed to some nearby wood and he noticed some lights coming his way.

Dr. Campbell's car barreled down at him and drive into him. His body exploded as the car hit him and Freddy continued to cackle as he drove out the outer side of the gateway; unbeknownst to Steven, who had already, ran deep into the woods.

He ran with the gun in his hand before he crouched down and skillfully angled its head at his chains before firing it. Steven managed to shoot the chains and destroy them before moving on.

As luck would have it, Steven found a piece of wire to undo the handcuffs and they fell off his wrists before he took off running towards the direction of the town; unaware that Jason's malicious green eye watched him from a distance.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

_Back with Dr. Campbell_

Freddy cackled as he forced Dr. Campbell's car to drive through the highway like a bat out of hell and the doctor choked as the seatbelt strangled him. The car ran into different cars and since he was asleep, it would seem like he was driving like so.

His breathing grew lower while the car drove forward and his eyesight started to fade fast. Freddy snickered at this before leaning forward and laughing in his victim's face as he crushed all the bottles of Hypnocil.

"I'll see you in hell." Dr. Campbell wheezed

"Say hi to the bitch for me." Freddy laughed as Dr. Campbell's face grew pale and his head fell back.

_Elsewhere_

Will and Lori still remained in the living room with both of them waiting for her father to return.

"Uh, Lori, if Freddy's back, do you think Jason is here, too?" Will asked.

"It couldn't be. Even if he was still alive, he'd still be in Crystal Lake and wouldn't have any reason to leave." Lori said.

"I know but since Dana mentioned something about a man in a white mask killing Danny, Jason's has been on my mind." Will said and before anything else could be said, the sound of a car zooming down a nearby road filled the air. They looked in the direction of the window and saw car lights coming their way.

"Oh, God!" Will said as he and Lori practically jumped from the couch before running to the dining room. Not sooner than that, Dr. Campbell's car burst through the window and his head flew off his shoulders due to the seatbelt around his neck.

It landed in the shocked Lori's lap and she looked down at it in surprise. There were some words carved from his flesh on his forehead and they read Daddy's Home, little piggy before she dropped his head and let out a blood-curdling scream of terror.

_Elsewhere_

Steven panted as he ran out of the woods and ran into his neighborhood a few minutes away from the police station. He headed to his house and opened the door before entering it.

Wasting no time, he headed to a room next to his bedroom and it had a ton of Michael Myers evidence in it. There were news clippings of Michael's homicidal killings in Haddonfield and a manuscript on him that Dr. Sam Loomis had made around the time Steven was born.

He opened a drawer and picked up a set of fingerprints from Michael's killing spree in the late 1980s. While he didn't understand why the Sheriff would rip up his evidence like that, he refused to give up and not even the chance of him getting arrested would stop him.

After getting the fingerprints, he dashed to the police station and found coroners loading the Sheriff's body into a body bag. He ran inside in spoke to the remaining police and found them in a state of grief.

"Deputy Lloyd." Said Officer Carpenter and he approached him.

"What happened to the Sheriff?" Steven asked.

"It was horrible; we found one half of his body missing and the other half was completely burnt beyond recognition." Carpenter said with his hand over his hand in grief and the officer who handed him Michael's set of fingerprints looked to him.

"Officer Lloyd, what had you so frightened earlier?" The officer asked.

"The fingerprints you gave me belonged to Michael Myers." Steven answered and all the heads in the room turned to his direction.

"Michael Myers of Haddonfield?" Officer Carpenter asked.

"Yes." Steven answered.

"Wait, how are you certain those fingerprints belong to him?" Another officer asked.

"I've seen his fingerprints before during the time I worked in Haddonfield and I happen to keep some of them." Steven said.

"For what purpose?" Officer Carpenter asked.

"Before tonight, studying him was a hobby of mine and now that he's here, we must find him." Steven said and before anything else could be heard, one of the officers reported a 9-1-1 call regarding a fatal freak accident before Steven and Carpenter set off in response.

They drove to Elm Street and both police and detectives were baffled at the carnage of Dr. Campbell's body. As Steven comforted Lori and Will, the coroners removed Dr. Campbell's headless body from the car after getting photographs of it and Carpenter looked at the flesh-carved words in his head.

He immediately understood that Freddy had to be behind it and as Lori continued to weep from her father's death, Steven looked across the street to lay eyes upon Michael's Smith's Grove Van. The young officer gasped before hurrying over to the van and called Carpenter over.

"Smith's Grove Sanitarium? What would they be doing all the out here?" Carpenter asked.

"It's must be Michael's car and these fingerprints match the ones from before." Steven said and while he talked about a plan of action against Michael, said killer watched from an alleyway. He stared at Steven for a long time and felt something familiar about him; not recognizing him from the time he had seen him as an infant.

With his vehicle being searched for evidence, Michael looked to the sad Lori and retreated into the night. Meanwhile, Jeffrey, Dana, along with the newly arrived Stokely and Erika watched from behind the sidelines before they all comforted Lori.

_"Jesus Christ, how many crying bitches am I going to have to deal with tonight?"_ Stokely thought to herself as she gave Lori a hug along with Dana and Erika.

"Lori, why don't you stay with me tonight?" Dana asked; knowing full well that the police would be investigating the house for quite some time. Will agreed with Dana and she decided to take her up on her offer.

Meanwhile, Steven noticed the bottles of destroyed Hypnocil and he curiously studied them. He brought them over to Carpenter and presented them to him.

"Say, Carpenter, do you know anything about these Hypnocil bottles?" Steven asked.

"It's a form of sleeping pill." Carpenter said; purposely not mentioning Freddy to Steven as they had done to Stubbs the previous year to prevent them from knowing about him since they weren't from Springwood.

"Well, he wasn't diagnosed as D.W.I but given all the bottles he had of these, do you think that he was keeping all of them for himself?" Steven asked,

"Well, he was a chiropractor for this specific type of pill." Carpenter said before he and Steven discussed alerting the public of Michael's presence. While he refused to tell him about Freddy, it was now undeniable that the Shape had arrived in Springwood and they headed back to the police station to set up some plans

_Shortly afterwards_

After Lori had gathered some of her items and left with Dana, Jeffrey and Erika walked with Will.

"Wow, tonight's been a complete nightmare, hasn't it?" Jeffrey asked.

"That's a complete understatement." Erika said.

"Yeah, first there was Dirk, then Danny and now Lori's dad; just so terrible." Will said while shaking his head.

"Well, Will, the most we can do now is to be there for both Lori and Dana." Jeffrey said.

"You said it, Jeffrey." Will said.

"Yeah, right now both Lori and Dana are going to need as much support from us as possible." Erika said and both of the guys nodded before they parted ways for the night.

_Elsewhere_

Jason marched through the woods and Freddy spoke to him in Pamela's voice as he continued walking.

_"Well, Jason, you've punished those very bad children and now it's time to come back home."_ Freddy said in Pamela's voice before he lifted Jason's mind and now expected him to return to Crystal Lake. However, he failed to notice the hockey-masked killer didn't appear to be heading to a nearby Springwood exit way and he looked to a nearby lake.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

He walked over to it and stared into it before continuing his trek into the night. Jason then heard sirens blaring all around Springwood and cocked his head at how many of them were blaring so loudly that he could hear them all the way in the woods.

With Steven's advice, a majority of police were now searching the streets for any sign of Michael and found no other sign of the killer.

_Meanwhile_

Charlie, Donnie and their friend Rennie Witt all sat in the former's house with their heads lowered; grieving for Dirk. They all held their marijuana joints and looked to one another.

"For Dirk." Donnie said.

"For Dirk." Charlie and Rennie answered before they began smoking and Donnie smoked the most before finding Freddy sitting next to him smoking. He stood up and looked to Donnie while blowing smoke into the air.

"Hey, kid, wanna see what smoking that can do your lungs?" Freddy asked and Donnie only laughed in response in his wasted state.

"Sure!" Donnie laughed before Freddy ripped the flesh off of his side and revealed horrifically blackened lungs to the stoner. However, this had no effect of him and he continued to laugh at Freddy; too stoned to even tell that the lungs Freddy presented to him were actually based on those one would see in a person smoking tobacco.

"Cool!" Donnie laughed before Freddy kneeled in front of him.

"Then I'll show you how to smoke Freddy-style." Freddy said before slicing open Donnie's side and grabbing one of his intestines. He inhaled before planting his mouth on the intestine and breathing into it with extreme force.

Donnie only continued to laugh as Freddy blew air into his lungs to the point of they started swelling like balloons and expanded from his body. So, the intense pain made the young man snap out of his stoned state and he began yelling as his lungs were now literally filled with the smoke Freddy had earlier; appearing to as black as his lungs seen seconds before.

Freddy took his mouth off Donnie's intestines before puncturing them with his glove blades and they began spraying blood all over the boiler room until his body was completely empty of blood. In the real world, Donnie's blood had spread across Charlie's room and both he and Rennie were horrified beyond expression to react to their friend's demise at the moment.

Back in the dream world, Freddy loudly cackled and wiggled his blades in front of his face as he grinned at his kills of the night.

_"It's time to pay my favorite bitch a visit."_ Freddy thought to himself as he thought of Lori.

* * *

Happy Halloween and once again, I'm sorry I took so long but I hope you'll enjoy the creative kills I've done for Freddy to establish his powers are back. As for Steven, you can tell living with Tommy probably messed his head up quite a bit and my plan for him is too be like Dr. Loomis; the one guy going places and warning people that Michael is in town; a role that was missing from the films  ** _Halloween: H20_** and  ** _Halloween Resurrection_**.

It was also fun to see him actually manage to fight another police officer while handcuffed since we never see that sort of thing in a horror story where cops fight each other. That just shows you how far he's welling to prove to people that Michael is in Springwood and he's probably the same as Dr. Loomis.

The woman named Rennie Witt is named after one of the executive producers on  ** _Freddy vs. Jason_**  by the name of Renee Witt and given that Jason didn't seem to respond to Freddy telling him to leave, what could it mean? You'll find out in the future and now that Steven knows about Michael's presence, what will happen if they meet?

Keep reading and you'll find out..


	6. Hospital Massacre, Scream for Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Freddy tries to kill some more victims, his victims get stolen by Jason and Michael; thus sparking another war.

 

 

 

Happy Friday the 13th and welcome to the 6th chapter of  ** _Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown_**. By now, you guys know that the upcoming  ** _Friday the 13th_** movie has been postponed again until next year and while that's annoying; this chapter might cheer you up.  
Disclaimer ** _:_** I don't own  ** _Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street,_** or ** _Halloween._**

* * *

Lori sat on Dana's room couch and stared out the window as she curled her legs to her chest. She managed to calm down but the thought of holding her father's head in her hands hadn't left her thoughts and she kept staring out the window.

"Hey, Lori?" Dana said as she came into the room and Lori looked at her holding two glasses of water in her hands.

"Here." Dana said as she handed the glass to Lori and she drank it once she noticed that both glasses had pills of Hynocil at the bottom.

"Thanks, Dana." Lori said before Dana hugged her friend.

"Just try to get as much sleep as you can." Dana said.

"Thanks, Dana, I will." Lori said before Dana walked over to her bed and sat across from her.

"Remember, if you need anything, I'm right here." Dana said.

"Thanks, Dana." Lori said before Dana lie back and went to sleep. As she slept, Lori looked out the window again and took her mind off the possibility that Freddy was behind her father's death.

She lie back on the couch and continuing staring out the window until she succumbed to slumber; the Hypnocil pill being the only reason she could sleep.

_Elsewhere_

Charlie hyperventilated in the back of an ambulance as it rushed to the hospital and the medics in the back attended to him on a stretcher. Donnie's death had sent him into a state of severe shock and the same was true for Rennie, who was in another ambulance behind them.

"Blood…blood…blood." Charlie muttered repeatedly as he twitched on the stretcher and the medics kept him strapped to it.

"He's losing it!" the first medic exclaimed.

"Keep him steady!" the second medic exclaimed as the ambulance stopped once it reached the hospital and they unloaded him before they rolled his gurney into the hospital. Rennie was rolled into the hospital and she shivered in her state of shock.

"He blew up…he blew up….he blew up…" Rennie said over and over as her stretcher was wheeled into the hospital. They were rolled into separate rooms and in Rennie's room, a doctor, Ron Yu, entered.

"What's her situation?" Ron asked.

"Witness to murder and state of severe shock." One of the nurses explained.

"All right, Rennie, I'm Dr. Ron Yu." Ron said.

"He blew up…he blew up…he blew up…" Rennie said and Ron sighed as talking to her wasn't going to be easy. He nodded at the first nurse and she brought in a sedative syringe needle before handing it to him.

"All right, Rennie, we're going to give you something to relax." Ron said as the second nurse held Rennie's arm and he injected her arm with the syringe. Her shock faded away as the sedative took its effect and she slowly lost consciousness.

"I'll call the police and tell them she won't be able to answer any questions until tomorrow." Ron said to the nurse.

"Yes, sir." The second nurse said before leaving and Ron entered Charlie's room to give him a lighter sedative. He felt bad for the young stoners and couldn't help but wonder what kind of murder would scare them that badly since working with witnesses were far from new to him.

After giving him his sedative, he left the room and went to his office to call the police. As he walked by an empty room with a closed door, he failed to notice Michael peering through the glass and staring at him.

_Meanwhile_

Steven and Officer Carpenter looked at the scene of Donnie's murder and couldn't believe their eyes at the carnage.

"How is this possible; no ordinary man could have done this." Officer Carpenter said.

"Michael is not a man." Steven said as he started to leave the room.

"What is he then?" Officer Carpenter asked.

"Evil." Steven answered before leaving the room and Officer Carpenter didn't know what think of that comment.

"Where are the witnesses now?" Steven asked.

"They're at the hospital and under sedation from severe shock." Officer Carpenter explained.

"Right, we'll question them tomorrow then." Steven said before he and Officer Carpenter left the coroners to do their work. Meanwhile, they returned to the police station to set up curfews and keep the schools closed until the threat of Michael had subsided.

_Hours later_

The dark hospital hallways were filled by the nurses as their shifts came to an end and the night shift replacements slowly arrived. Meanwhile, Ron was on the third floor and headed into the elevator to check on Donnie and Rennie.

As he arrived on the first floor, he stepped out of the elevator and headed towards their rooms; not noticing Michael's shadow behind at the far end of the hallway. He walked into Rennie's room first and looked to see her still unconscious.

However, she was in the dream world being chased by Freddy and screamed for her life. He was making her run into many exploding Donnie clones and the blood splattering everywhere was driving her nuts.

"What's wrong, Rennie, this too much of a blast for you?" a clone of Donnie asked before exploding and Freddy loudly cackling from above. As a replacement for Lori taking Hypnocil, he instead found Rennie an easy target due to her sedation and thus making her torment all the more satisfying as she couldn't awaken.

As Ron watched over her, he grunted as something tore through his back and he looked down to see a blade sticking out the front of his chest. Coughing, he slowly looked back to see Jason standing behind him before ripping the machete out of his chest and turned him around as he began coughing up blood.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Jason revealed an electrical surgical bone saw before activating it and cutting into Ron's chest. As he started screaming, the hockey-masked murderer covered his mouth and slowly put pressure on his jaw.

Blood splattered on the wall behind them as Jason sawed through his chest with the remnants of his heart on the tool. Ron's screams went unheard as Jason continued to crush his jaw while backing him into a corner and started bashing the back of his head into the wall.

Ron choked up more blood as the surgical chainsaw finally cut through him and with one final bash against the wall, his blood splattered across it. The doctor's eyes closed before Jason snapped his jaw and let him drop to the floor before checking for any signs of remaining life by tapping his body with his foot while turning his attention to Rennie's unconscious form.

Meanwhile in the dream world, Rennie found herself covered in blood and lie curled up in a fetal position while Freddy's finger blades reached from behind. He kneeled over her and deviously chuckled as he reared his glove back for the kill.

Suddenly, a syringe needle burst through Rennie's forehead and a mixture of her blood and sedation liquid flew into Freddy's face. Back in the real world, Jason had lifted Rennie and stabbed her through the head with the syringe needle as he pinned her to the ceiling with it.

Realizing what this meant as Rennie's corpse vanished, Freddy angrily hissed.

"Voorhees, you damn dog! I told you to go home!" Freddy said to Jason in Pamela's voice and he looked at the bodies before taking his leave.

"Jason!" Freddy shouted in Pamela's voice and said killer didn't stop in his tracks in the least. Then, the burnt killer realized why the towering zombie wasn't listening; due to his powers being completely returned to him and now being free from his mind, Jason couldn't hear a word he told him.

"Fine, then, I'll drown you for good this time!" Freddy shouted and in Charlie's room, he started to stir awake before seeing a doctor above him.

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet, Charlie." The doctor said.

"Why?" Charlie nervously asked.

"Because we haven't checked you yet!" The doctor cackled as the table straps came to life and wrapped around it like miniature pythons. He wheezed for air as the straps suffocated him and away his air as he doctor turned into Freddy.

"You're…!" Charlie started to say before one of the straps covered his mouth and gagged him as he shivered in terror. Freddy sinisterly chuckled before the table arose and he set fire to the room while Charlie tried escaping.

The stoner sweated in fear as the flames surrounded him and he noticed them growing closer to his trouble as Freddy stood by cackling. Charlie tried to break free from his bonds and his tormentor watched as the flames eventually reached the table; making the metal of it hot.

Before the fire spread to Charlie's form, Michael placed his hands on either side of the young man's head and started crushing it. In the dream world, Charlie yelled as his skull was smashed and Freddy couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell?" Freddy said before realizing it had to be Michael doing something to him and he lunged at Charlie to finish him off as his eyes started to bleed from the pressure. Before his claws were able to land a mark on his chest, he disappeared and Freddy's claws went through the table.

Michael took his hands off Charlie's smashed head and left the room. As he walked, he noticed Ron and Rennie's bodies in the nearby room before cocking his head while inspecting them.

Impressed by both the position of their bodies and remains alike, Michael looked down the hallway and saw Jason's shadow marching away from sight from around the corner. He started after the shadow until he lost sight of it and decided to take his leave.

Meanwhile, Freddy steamed in anger in the dream world as his appearance grew more demonic with his glove fusing into his hand and the flames meant for Charlie spread around the room.

_"I should have known better! I'll slaughter both those hounds for good!"_ Freddy thought to himself before roaring in anger as the flames built up behind him and symbolically reflected his anger against the silent murderers. This time, he would do everything to stop his foes once and for all.

_The next day_

Dana watched the morning news on the murders done in the hospital and couldn't believe such crimes had been committed with no one noticing the perpetrators before changing the channel since it reminded her of seeing Dirk and Danny's bodies the previous night. With the events that occurred the previous night, she was actually surprised they were about to sleep so soundly despite their traumatic sights.

"Hey, Lori, how'd you sleep?" Dana asked upon seeing Lori come downstairs.

"I slept just fine, to tell you the truth." Lori said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Dana said before getting up and sympathetically placing her hands on Lori's shoulder.

"Let's get you some food and then I'll take you over to see Will." Dana said and Lori smiled before patting her friend's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dana." Lori smiled.

_Elsewhere_

"Christ, what's going on here?" Will said to himself as the news showed the staff of the local hospital as they removed the bodies of the stoners and Ron. He sat back in awe before turning off the channel and staring out the window while thinking of the carnage that had occurred in the past two days.

As much as he didn't want think about it, he was starting to wonder if Freddy really had returned and had something to do with the recent murders. Setting the thought aside, he decided to see how Lori was and headed out the door after giving it some more thought.

_At the hospital_

Steven shook his head after seeing the remains of all the victims and Officer Carpenter wasn't sure what to make of the murders himself. While he suspected Freddy to be behind Charlie and Rennie's deaths, he wondered what happened to Ron as he was still awake at the time of his murder.

"Could Michael Myers have done all this?" One of the officers asked Steven.

"Yes." Steven said and unbeknownst to him, many of them were thinking about Freddy's potential involvement.

"One thing I still can't wrap my head around is what Michael Myers would be doing here in the first place." Officer Carpenter said and Steven nodded in agreement. With all the years Michael had been reported missing, Steven couldn't wrap his finger around why he'd suddenly reappear and come to Springwood of all places.

The only possible explanation he could think of was Michael had somehow found out that he was living in Springwood and had come after him as his only remaining family member. Nonetheless, he resolved to find his homicidal grand-uncle and capture him before turning him over the Smith's Grove Institution.

_Back with Lori_

She sat on Dana's couch with Will next to her and he had his arms around her lovingly. Dana was in another room while the young couple chatted.

"Don't worry, Lori, I'll help you get through this." Will reassured Lori and she smiled at him before nodding. Dana returned with three mugs of coffee on a tray meant for them and as she came into the living room, she looked out the living room window to see Michael standing there looking inside.

Seeing him standing there, she dropped the tray and let out a loud scream of terror as the mugs splattered on the floor. Will and Lori looked at their friend before getting up.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Lori asked.

"It's him!" Dana shrieked as she pointed outside where Michael was and by the time her friends looked out the window, he disappeared.

"Who are you talking about?" Will asked.

"The man with the white mask who killed Danny last night was just out there less than a second ago!" Dana trembled and Will looked out the window to see no one fitting the description.

"Dana, there's no out there with a white mask." Will said and Dana stopped trembling before seeing Michael has vanished. She caught her breath and Lori comforted her friend.

"Do you want to sit down?" Lori asked and Dana slowly sat down on the couch before Will went to get a broom to sweep up the mess.

"I'm really sorry about this." Dana said with her head buried in her hands as Lori patted her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Dana." Will said.

"Yeah, we'll get through this somehow." Lori said and Dana assumed the stress of losing Danny was causing her to hallucinate about his killer. Will dusted up the shattered mugs and disposed of them before returning to the living room.

_Days later_

Dana heard a knock at her door and opened it to see Stokely.

"Hey, Dana, I've two coupons for some ice cream specials, care to come with?" Stokely asked.

"I don't know…" Dana sighed.

"It'll get you out of the house and some friends might be there." Stokely smiled and after giving it some thought, Dana smiled.

"All right though it's a shame Lori and Will won't be able to come." Dana said since the couple was elsewhere at the moment.

_"Thank goodness, they won't."_ Stokely thought before Dana and she walked to the car before being on their way.

_Meanwhile at the ice cream shop_

"All right, guys, closing time is gonna be earlier than usual thanks to this curfew." The boss, Paul, said.

"Sir, yes, sir." One of the employees, Erika, answered.

"Good, carry on then." Paul said before stepping outside for a smoke and he noticed a shape standing in front of a nearby tree while his employees all stepped outside the shop through the front door.

"Who's there?" Paul asked and he looked to see Michael standing there. The killer stood there and eyed him with his blank stare.

"Aren't you dressed for Halloween a bit early?" Paul asked Michael and he started walking towards him.

"Well, if you want to buy some ice cream, take off that mask of yours and come inside." Paul said before turning around and Michael grabbed the back of his neck. He covered Paul's mouth as he yelled and he lifted him off the ground before slamming his head on the door a single time.

Paul's squirmed as Michael crushed his neck until he took his hand off his mouth and twisted it. The young man's body went limp as Michael held him and he tilted his head at both angles while inspecting his bloody handiwork.

Back inside the restaurant sometime onwards, the place had a small amount teenagers that weren't as disturbed from the recent murders and the newly arrived Stokely and Dana sat in a booth with Jeffrey and Erika, who was on break.

"Say, Erika, how's Paul?" Jeffrey asked.

"He's fine, though I haven't seen him in a while since my shift began." Erika said.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere." Stokely answered.

"So, Dana, how are you and Lori doing?" Erika asked.

"We're slowly getting buy though not easily." Dana said.

"Don't worry; Dana, you and Lori just have to take the road to recovery a day at a time. It'll be painful but eventually, you get better before you know it." Erika said.

"Yeah, at the end of the day, all you can do is simply take it a step at a time when recovering." Jeffrey said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dana said.

"That aside, I sure hope the fuzz can find whoever is causing all this madness." Jeffrey said as a creaking sound filled the air and some looked around at the noise. Just then, the creaking sound grew louder as Paul's body came falling down from the lights above with ropes attaching him to them.

All the customers and workers all screamed alike at Paul's body before they fled from the restaurant in different directions. Stokely and Dana fled for the kitchen doors and found the bodies of many other employees strewn across the kitchen.

"The other way!" Dana said as she and Stokely spun around to head to the front doors. However, the latter spun around too quick and slipped on some blood from one of the employees before she wound up falling down.

As she struggled to her fight, she heard breathing behind her and looked to see Michael standing behind her. Dana loudly screamed at Michael before getting up and running through the kitchen doors after Stokely.

However, her friend had armed herself with a broom and ran outside the restaurant. She looked back to see Dana running towards the door with Michael behind her and saw his blood knife.

Stokely panicked and quickly shoved the broom through the door handles to keep it from behind opened. Dana reached the door and pounded on the glass with Michael approaching her.

"Stokely, help me!" Dana cried from inside the building as Stokely fled to her car and by now, everyone else had departed. Without looking back a single time at Dana, Stokely got into her car and started it.

"Stokely, please!" Dana said as she tried to open the doors and before she could pound on them anymore, Michael's knife stabbed her through the throat. Dana gasped before falling over against the door and her blood trailed down it as she slid onto the floor.

As she lie dying and choking up blood, Michael began to thrust his knife into her chest and silenced her by strangling her throat. Dana choked up more blood before Michael stabbed her in the heart a final time and slit her throat.

With one last wheeze, Dana felt her life slip away and her head settled on the floor while Michael stood over her; cocking his head on both sides. He kneeled down and opened her purse before pulling out a picture of her and Lori with Erika.

He stared at Lori in the picture before digging around her purse some more and pulling out her home address. Michael stood back up and left out the back door.

_Elsewhere_

Lori and Will sat in his van looking over Springwood while talking before noticing it was getting to curfew time. They drove back to Dana's house and knocked on the door as it slid open.

"I wonder where she could be?" Lori said.

"She must be around somewhere." Will said before they walked through the house and found the slain bodies of Dana's parents. Lori covered her mouth in horror as Will guided her away from the bodies slowly and tried his best to keep from screaming.

Suddenly, a door loudly slammed open and the couple fled through the house before hiding in the living room closet. They kept silent and remained still as they heard someone coming.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Lori and Will trembled in fear as the footsteps grew closer and they heard breathing nearby. Then, Jason stepped into the living room and their eyes grew wide in fear while their heartbeats quickened in fear.

_"Oh, God, no."_ Lori thought as Jason walked around the room and both she and Will tried to remain still within the closet to keep from alerting him to their presence. Just when it appeared Jason was going to leave, his head snapped in the direction of the closet before his body moved in the exact direction of where he looked and he began marching towards it.

Will and Lori continued to tremble in fear as Jason headed to the closet and stopped in front of it while breathing deeply. Their heartbeats beat faster as the hockey-masked killer reached for the closet door and had his hand hovered over his machete's sheath.

* * *

Well, Happy Friday the 13th and I hope this chapter put a smile on your face now that the tables have once again turned on Freddy; who's out for more than just teenager blood this time around. I bring more good news since there's another Friday the 13th next month: a chapter featuring a fight between two of three of the icons is drawing near.

As for Freddy and Jason, we know that the latter can't hear what he's telling him anymore so now he's the homicidal maniac on the loose in Springwood as he was the previous time and Michael's on the loose too adding to the bloodshed.

The doctor named Ron is named after  ** _Freddy vs. Jason_** director Ronny Yu but as you can probably guess from how I killed him in a single chapter, I'm not too fond of his namesake. Having Stokely abandon Dana like that is my plan of rising how much readers want her to die since we all know that self-centered bitches like her are bound to die sooner or later in horror-type stories/films.

Anyway, it doesn't look good for Will and Lori at the moment. Will they get out of the closet alive or will their blood be added to Jason's machete? Find out next chapter.


	7. Police Station Slaughterfest,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven rescues Will and Lori from Jason before he makes a trip to the police station. Then, the three of them finds more trouble when they go looking for Hypnocil.

Happy Friday the 13th again and here we'll now see the results of Will and Lori hiding from Jason. Also, to make today even more sweet, there'll be a big surprise at the end of this chapter and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, A Nightmare on Elm Street,**_ or _ **Halloween.**_

* * *

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

Lori and Will freaked out as Jason's hand approached the closet and backed away in fear. Just then, a crash was heard and Jason looked from the closet to see Steven at the main doorway with his gun drawn.

"You, drop the machete and put your hands on your head!" Steven said and Jason turned around to face him. He began marching towards Steven and the police officer threateningly pointed his gun at him while walking back.

"Freeze!" Steven warned as he backed away from Jason and the oncoming man didn't listen. Keeping his cool, Steven aimed at Jason's legs and began to shoot at his kneecaps as he approached.

The bullets ripped through Jason's legs but didn't slow him down as he stalked him and he backed into the kitchen where Dana's parents were. He covered his mouth at their bodies before focusing on Jason and started shooting his heart.

Seeing this wasn't working, he ran through the opened backdoor and charged into the backyard. Not wasting a minute after Jason had left, Lori and Will fled the closet and ran out the front door.

In the backyard, Jason advanced on Steven, who threw his now-empty gun to the ground and ran to the wooden fence. He jumped onto it and climbed over it before Jason could grab his leg.

Steven got to his feet and ran from the fence before Jason burst through it. The officer looked at him in shock and pulled out his second pistol attached to his ankle.

He fired at the hockey-masked man again and aimed at his throat this time. Jason withstood the bullets and continued marching after Steven, who threw his gun to the ground before taking off running.

Steven ran through the hole in the fence and noticed another in the side entry. He fled through it and looked to see Will and Lori trying to start the van.

"You two, come with me!" Steven said before tapping on the window and got the couple's attention. Will and Lori did as told and fled the van as the former dropped his keys in the front seat while leaving the front door open.

They loaded into Steven's police cruiser and took off driving into the night. What they didn't notice was Michael, the true murderer of Dana's parents, staring at the cruiser from her upstairs bedroom window and looked at the license plate of it while memorizing it.

He had intended to ambush Lori in Dana's room but his plans were ruined by the commotion Jason had caused and he started walking downstairs. Michael looked at the backdoor and stared at the hole in the backyard fence.

Though he wasn't aware of his fellow silent killer's presence, he couldn't help but wonder what could have caused such destruction before walking out the front door. He looked to see Will's abandoned van and spotted the keys to it.

_Elsewhere_

Steven parked in front of a construction zone and looked back at Will and Lori in the backseat.

"Lori Campbell, you were living with the family of your friend, Dana?" Steven asked.

"Yes, but we don't know where she is." Lori said and sadly thought about how the news of her parents' murder would crush her. Will noticed Steven's grim face and leaned forward.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Lori, I'm sorry to tell you this but your friend Dana has…been killed." Steven said after a few minutes of silence and Lori and Will didn't want to believe what they had just learned in such a short time after Danny had been killed. She covered her mouth in shock and began hyperventilating in shock.

"When did this happen?" Will asked.

"It happened at the local ice cream store just tonight and the murderer is…possibly Michael Myers." Steven said and both Lori and Will's blood ran cold at hearing that name.

"Michael Myers… do you mean, the notorious serial killer of Haddonfield?" Lori asked.

"That's right." Steven said.

"Hasn't he been dead for years, now?" Will asked.

"That's what many hoped for but for one reason or another, he's here in Springwood." Steven said.

"I can't believe that both Michael and Jason are here in the same place." Lori said.

"I'm not sure stopping that copycat killer is going to be easy." Steven said.

"Officer Lloyd, that man was no copycat. That was the true Jason Voorhees." Lori said.

"How do you know for certain?" Steven asked and Lori and Will looked to each other before nodding. They looked back at Steven and began explaining their nightmarish encounter with Jason and Freddy the previous year.

"Freddy Krueger, I haven't heard the police say that name before." Steven said.

"They refused to listen to us after we returned from Crystal Lake and passed us off as traumatized victims who were full of delusions." Will said.

"Well, that's quite a tale but since Michael's here, I'll take my chances and believe you two." Steven said as he started the car and drove uptown to the police station while listening to their information on Freddy.

_Meanwhile_

The police station was operating as any other night and only half of the officers were there talking about Michael Myers' presences. Some were skeptical about Michael actually being in Springwood and actually thought that Freddy was behind the crimes.

Suddenly, a bang was heard and the cops all looked out the door. One deputy walked through the doorway and headed to the sound of the noise.

A few minutes later, his body was thrown back into the clearing and the other police all left the room to see the man's neck had gruesomely been twisted. Before they could look on in horror, Jason stepped into the clear and began advancing towards the police.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

"Freeze!" The closest officer said as she pointed her rifle at him and the other officers aimed at him. Seeing as he wasn't going to stop approaching, they all shot at him before Jason yanked the rifle from the officer's hands and smashed the butt of it into her skull.

Her limp body fell over a nearby desk backwards and Jason didn't flinch as the bullets tore through him. As the police backed away from him in horror when their bullets had no effect on him, Jason noticed one cowardly police firing at him as he backed away to the front doors and he removed his machete from his sheath.

He flung it forward at the cop and it pierced the man's head as the blade also stabbed through the glass of the front doors. The officers fired at Jason before he grabbed a nearby work desk and flung it across the room.

It crushed half of the police shooting at him and one tried to bolt past Jason only to be grabbed. Then, his throat was ripped out along with his arm before ripped out its socket and then he was slammed onto the floor.

Jason then pressed his boot on top of the officer's head and started crushing it underfoot until only his neck remained. Kicking another desk at the remaining police officers, they parted and it slammed against the officer with the machete in his head's body.

Still holding the officer's detached arm, he swung it with the force of a baseball bat and connected with the ribs of a nearby officer. He wheezed and started to fall over before Jason jammed the arm through his heart.

As blood starting oozing from his mouth and heart, Jason cocked his head at the arm as it reminded him of his battle with Freddy before eventually grabbing him by the back of the neck and flinging forward. The thrown officer's body flew into another officer and the gruesome sounds of bones crushing were heard as their skulls made contact.

Finally, Jason looked at the final three officers as they ran out of ammo and threw their guns to the ground. They took off running towards another room and Jason ripped his machete out of his victim's blood-covered skull before pursuing them.

The final three ran to the break room and slammed the door shut before locking it. They turned their attention to a nearby window and struggled to lift it.

"Come on!" The first officer said but the cry was too late as Jason burst through the door and the third officer kicked the glass of the window down. The second officer ran up to Jason and brutally kicked his chest though he didn't move.

In fact, his leg was grabbed by Jason and stabbed through the kneecap to the floor; pinning him. As he shouted in bloodcurdling pain, Jason wrapped his fingers around his neck and slowly started twisting it.

As their fellow officer was being murdered, the others realized there was nothing that could be done to help him and focused breaking down the window. The unfortunate officer in Jason's grip grew silent as his neck was loudly snapped before he was kicked over and the killer's attention was returned to the remaining officers.

The third officer yelled as Jason punched the lights overhead and yanked out the light bulb pole. The window was finally broken and before either officer could escape, Jason swung the lightning bulb pole with quick speed.

It cracked the back of their heads and they fell to the floor before Jason towered over them. Seeing as the first officer was the only one breathing, Jason held the pole over his head and slammed it down into his heart with the upper end of it touching the loose wires of the ceiling.

Touching the wires caused the electricity to run throughout the pole as it charred the officer's body and his bleeding heart began to beat faster as a result of it. Jason held the pole within his victim's chest and brought his foot down onto his ribcage.

As the man's heart continued to beat wildly from the electricity coursing throughout his body, he felt his ribs being smashed to bits inside of him and Jason watched his suffering until he finally succumbed to the pain with his heart exploding; coating the nearby walls with his blood. Not entirely satisfied, Jason stomped on his ribs a second time until there was nothing left of them and the electrical surge died down.

Releasing the pole, Jason turned around and retrieved his machete from the officer's leg. Once he stored it within its sheath, he marched through the station and observed his bloody work.

Stopping for a moment, he grabbed the body of his first victim and hurled it through the front doors' window. The body landed out front before Jason continued marching out the backdoor and vanished into the darkness of the night.

_Later_

Steven drove Will and Lori around before stopping at the police station and finding several coroners surrounding the police station with yellow tape. Carpenter stood in front of the station with the small amount of remaining police in Springwood and Steven's face grew cold at the scene as he parked a short distance from the station.

"Stay here." Steven said to Will and Lori as he got out the car to approach the station.

"What happened?" Steven asked and Carpenter gave him a grim look.

"They're all dead." Officer Carpenter said before explaining about their fellow officer and Steven couldn't believe that a whole station had been slaughtered. After all, this was the second time he heard about a police station massacre since the time he read about the Haddonfield police station mass-murder that happened in 1989 and though no one in there had any clue it was actually a disguised Terrence Wynn, he correctly believed he had something to do with it judging from what Tommy had told him.

Once the coroners had gathered all the corpses and departed, Will and Lori sat in a room while the last remaining police discussed the killings.

"What on earth is going here; first people die at the ice cream shop, then Deputy Lloyd finds the dead parents of the victim and now more than half our forces are down." One officer said.

"Deputy Lloyd, what did your encounter with the Jason Voorhees tell you about his motives?" Carpenter asked.

"I didn't learn anything from the experience but I'm sure that was no copycat." Steven said.

"How can you say that? Jason Voorhees has been dead for years." One officer asked.

"Because it wasn't a copycat since he withstood any bullet that I fired at him and he didn't fall a single time against any of them." Steven said.

"How is that possible?" Carpenter added as another officer came in with a security type from one of the cameras.

"It was Jason or someone that looked like him." The officer said as he placed the tape in a VHS and treated his fellow officers to the site of Jason slaying their allies. After the tape was over, they all sat there in complete horror at knowing that supernatural three killers were in the town of Springwood and they each remained in silence.

"All right, it's time you tell me how to stop this Freddy demon if we're going to give this town a higher chance of survival?" Steven asked.

"So, you found out about him? I'll hold your knowledge of him for later but one of the ways we stop him is using the drug called Hynocil that suppresses the dreams and prevents Freddy from attacking anyone who takes them in their sleep." Carpenter explained.

"Where are these Hynocil pills sold?" Steven asked.

"They're not in stores by federal law and are only prescribed by those who work in the Westin Hills facility." Another officer said.

"Then, we'll have to get over there and tell them to distribute as much of them as possible." Steven said.

"There's no guarantee they'll listen to us since only the staff can give them out freely and their previous Head doctor was not fond of giving out Hynocil in any form." Carpenter said.

"I'll have to take my chances and ask them tonight." Steven said and Carpenter looked at Will and Lori in the other room.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Carpenter asked.

"They claim to have faced Freddy and Jason the previous year and somehow brought them to Crystal Lake to battle one another." Steven explained.

"In short, Deputy?" Carpenter asked.

"They may know a solution on how to stop Freddy and Jason." Steven explained.

"What about Michael Myers?" One officer asked.

"Nothing can stop Michael; not even Jason could stand a chance against him." Steven said.

"Then, what'll we do about him?' Carpenter asked.

"We'll have to capture him and hold him long enough for him to be sent back to Smith's Grove Institution." Steven said.

"Why Smith's Grove Institution and not one of the institutions here?" Carpenter asked.

"Because they're the only ones who stand a chance of keeping him secure and locked away." Steven said; though not being entirely sure that the institution could keep Michael for long since he had escaped them back in 1978.

"I'll leave it in your hands, Deputy Lloyd." Carpenter said before Steven and the officers left the room. Once all the officers left, Carpenter was the final officer to leave the building and he got in his cruiser before sighing at the night's events.

As he started the engines, Michael suddenly sat up in the backseat and leaned forward before reaching forward. He grabbed Carpenter's throat and strangled him as he caught him by total surprise.

Any attempt the officer would have at grabbing his gun was ruined as Michael crushed his throat and he loudly yelled before choking. He started to gag as his struggling against the masked assailant slowly lessened and Michael kept his hand firmly planted on his throat as he crushed it.

Carpenter let out one last groan before slowly falling over and Michael released his body as it lie against the car horn. The horn loudly beeped for a while before Michael gently pushed his body to the floor of the car and made a stealthily exit.

_Back with Steven_

Aforementioned deputy drove through the neighborhood and Will and Lori looked to see coroners wrapping up their work at Dana's home. Their attention returned to Steven and Lori cleared her throat.

"Officer Lloyd, are you sure the doctors will be at Westin Hills with the curfew in effect?" Lori asked.

"They wouldn't have shut down the place with all the patients there; so, we'll just have to convince them to get as much of it out tonight and then we'll see what to do about Jason and Michael." Steven answered.

"What then?" Will asked.

"Once we get enough Hypnocil for all of us, I'll drop you and Lori off at your home after I've arranged some S.W.A.T. protection for you two." Steven said and Lori then realized she hadn't any Hypnocil with her. She still couldn't figure out how she received the Hypnocil since nether of her parents worked at Westin Hills and the only logic she could think of is that her father has shared with her friends' parents the previous year.

"Thanks." Will said.

"So, how did you get Jason to Crystal Lake?" Steven asked.

"One of our friends tranquilized him at the cost of his life. Can tranquilizers work on Michael, too?" Lori asked.

"It's possible since his psychiatrist Dr. Loomis once captured him by tranquilizing him and beating him unconscious for the police to capture him." Steven said.

"By any chance, do you know Dr. Loomis?" Lori asked.

"No, and even if I did, it wouldn't matter since he's been dead for years but he left a manuscript about Michael's evil; what's on the surface of it for that matter." Steven said before they arrived at Westin Hills and entered the building; unaware that Will's van was parked on the other side of the building.

Steven, Lori, and Will entered the building and found neither doctor nor security on the first floor with the officer carrying a sawed-off shotgun. Moving to the second floor, the trio noticed the room where the Hypnocil was normally kept and called Steven, who was about to advance to the second floor.

"Officer Lloyd, this is where the Hypnocil is." Lori said as she headed to the door.

"Good, we take use the pills for now and keep from dreaming." Steven said and Lori opened the door to find Michael standing there with a pile of Hypnocil bottles on the floor surrounding his feet. He grabbed at Lori and she jumped back in surprise just in time to avoid his grip

Steven's eyes grew wide in complete horror as Michael stepped out of the room and some bottles of Hypnocil rolled out. Lori and Will backed away in fear while some bottles rolled to their feet and Michael held his knife at her.

Seeing her frightened face reminded him of when he stalked Laurie and this made him all the more eager to stab the young woman. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out from behind and Michael was shot in the back of the head.

Stumbling forward from the impact, he looked behind him to see Steven with the shotgun pointed at him and he cocked the gun again. He snarled at the masked-murderer and held up his weapon.

"Remember me, Michael?" Steven growled through clenched teeth and it was at that point that Michael finally recognized his grand-nephew. He began moving away from Lori and walked towards Steven, who backed away.

"Take the bottles and get out of here! I'll find you later!" Steven called to Will and Lori as Michael approached him. Taking the young officer's advice, they picked up as many bottles as possible and took off running to the exit.

_(* **Halloween** music plays*)_

"All right, you son of a bitch, let's go." Steven snarled as he shot at Michael's head and though this pushed him back, it did little to stop him. Backing away, he ran downstairs and appeared to be in a garage space as he closed the door behind him.

Seeing another set of stairs that led to another doing, he sprinted across the clearing just as Michael punched through the door and pulled it apart. Steven finally reached the stairs and sprinted up before reaching the top.

He spun around and aimed the shotgun at Michael as he looked up the stairs at him and starting walking towards them. Knowing that the shotgun wouldn't do anything but stall his granduncle, he would still have more than ample time to allow Lori and Will to escape.

"Come and get it, Michael." Steven growled as he aimed the gun at Michael as he continued to approach the stairs and shot at his chest. He was slightly knocked back again but continued to move towards the stairway and Steven walked backward while cocking the shotgun.

He reached to a door behind him and felt for the knob before finally touching it. Steven turned the knob and opened the door and heard what sounded like heaving breathing.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Steven spun around and looked to see Jason standing there behind him. He shot him in the throat before Jason grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him out a nearby window.

Steven yelled as he fell out the window and he safely landed in a garage dump atop a pile of trash bags. Meanwhile, Michael felt anger creep throughout his mind at the sight of his would-be victim apparently being taken from him and he looked at Jason.

The hockey-masked killer looked down the stairway at Michael and the two began cocking their heads at one another. Michael formed a tight fist as he held his knife at Jason, who calmly pulled his machete out of the sheath and pointed it at the killer below.

* * *

Happy Friday the 13th and next chapter will be fighting time. I think I did pretty well with this chapter in terms of kills and plot-advancement since now Michael is after both Lori and Steven alike.

Officer Carpenter's death was used in homage to how Michael killed Annie in the original Halloween film and to read about Jason killing somehow with a light bulb pole sounds interesting, don't you agree? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and looks forward the fight between Jason and Michael next time.

Who will win? Tune in next to find out and until then, goodbye.


	8. Slashdown Round One: Silent Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Michael and Jason as they exchange knive and machete blades alike in their first battle. The question remains: Who will win?

Happy Halloween and let's get ready to rumble as Michael takes on Jason for the first time in this story. Who will win: our masked murderer or our hockey-masked monster? Let's find out.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  ** _Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, or Halloween._**

* * *

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Jason marched down the stairway towards Michael and the other killer walked forward as the other man reached the bottom of the stairs. Filled with anger, Michael swung his knife and slashed Jason's chest.

Never having stabbed with such power before, Jason looked at Michael in amusement as he swung his knife again and cut into the undead monster's decomposing body. He didn't swing his machete at all as Michael grabbed his throat and thrust the knife into his heart.

As Michael pulled the knife out Jason's chest, he was bewildered to see no blood on the blade and focused on strangling him. Jason still didn't budge as Michael stabbed him in the chest with the knife and lifted him off the floor.

He carried Jason to a nearby control panel before pinning him against it the knife and the hockey-masked killer found himself being electrocuted. As he was being shocked, Michael stood in front of him watching and titled his head sideways to inspect his work.

As the last of the electricity shocking Jason died down with smoke emerging from the burnt-out machine, Michael removed the knife from him and the monster didn't move as his new foe reached for his mask. Before it could be lifted, Jason sprang to life and swung his machete at Michael's abdomen with enough force to send him staggering back a few feet.

Michael couldn't believe his eyes that Jason was still alive and looked on as he returned his machete to its sheath. Both murderers began circling each other in a standoff and their eyes never left one another as they stared each other down.

* ** _Immortal_** _by Adema plays*_

Jason made the first move as he lunged at Michael and placed his hands on either of his head. He then began squeezing it with all his might and blood started running from his eyes from the strain of it.

Before Michael could slice at Jason's arms, he was lifted into the air and his enemy took his time in crushing his skull to savor the moment. However, Michael noticed a hook dangling over him and he grabbed hold of the chain before wrapping it around Jason's neck.

Then, he pulled a coincidentally close lever and the chain started to go up before lifting Jason off the ground. Jason dropped Michael to the floor as the retracting chain dragged him into the air until he was almost touching the ceiling and he gripped the chains while struggling to get free.

Michael watched as Jason struggled and kicked around before he grabbed the level and ripped it from the wall. The masked man looked on at his new enemy struggling and decided to wait until he stopped moving.

What he didn't expect was for Jason to reach up and grab the rest of the chain before yanking it with all his might. The ceiling the hook was attached to suddenly caved in and Jason fell back to the floor as he landed on his front with a loud snap.

As Michael walked over to Jason to inspect his body, he quickly rose off the floor and ripped the hook and chain off his neck. Now angry, Jason launched the chain at Michael and it cut into his left side.

Jason yanked the chain towards him and pulled Michael along with it. Once he was close enough, Jason grabbed his neck and grabbed his wrist before crushing it.

He swung his arm and Michael's knife went flying from his hand out a nearby window. Jason threw him across the room and he crashed against the control panel.

Michael quickly recovered in time for Jason to appear in front of him and his face was grabbed. The hockey-masked man proceeded to bash the back of his head against the control panel to where another electrocution took place.

Jason held Michael against the control panel and he found himself completely taken aback that his electrocuted foe didn't make a sound for the entire time of him being shocked. A final spark appeared in the end of it and Jason punched Michael's head against the machine before lifting him in the air again.

He slammed him onto the floor and he went completely limp as the heavy breathing man observed him as he cocked his head to the side. Jason raised his foot and began to tap Michael's chest a few times before he grabbed his ankle.

The surprised Jason was pulled down to the floor before Michael got on his feet and grabbed his throat as he began squeezing it. Much like his identical foe, the fact that he didn't scream or groan at all was completely alien to him.

Jason let a low growl came from his mouth as he grabbed Michael's wrist and reared his head back before head-butting him with the hockey mask providing him added strength. Michael slightly stumbled back but maintained a firm grip on Jason's throat as he was grabbed by his collar and lifted once again.

Michael found himself thrown into the air before he landed up on the stairs and got back up to see Jason marching up the stairs with his machete drawn once again. Not giving up, he marched over to him and it was then that Jason swung his machete at his chest.

The impact of the blade made Michael stagger back before Jason held the blade upright with both hands on the handle and hacked into his chest five more times. When the stabbings came to an end, Jason grabbed his collar and pulled him in before giving him a powerful left hook that sent him out a window.

As the sound of Michael's body thudding was heard, Jason had expected the blow to take his head off and he walked over to the window. He looked down to find Michael was gone and that the sole proof of him having landed was the shape off his body imprinted on the ground.

_Elsewhere_

Lori and Will ran through the building and came across some imobatine tranquilizers before collecting them for future use. As they ran out one side of the building, they found Will's van and saw Steven approaching them.

"Officer Lloyd, what happened?" Will asked.

"While I was luring Michael away, Jason showed up and attacked me." Steven said.

"Then, where are Michael and Jason now?" Lori said.

"I'm not sure but Will, I need you to take Lori home with you while I stay here and get this clinic to send out the hypnocil tonight. I'll radio the SWAT team in a moment." Steven said.

"Officer Lloyd…" Lori said,

"Be careful and go." Steven said before Lori and Will nodded to each other before getting in his van. Once they told him where he lived, Will started up the van and drove away before Steven called the SWAT team.

After he brought them up to speed, Steven ended the call and reloaded his shotgun before going back inside the building. He looked around and kept on his toes in case he came across Michael or Jason again.

_Back with Jason_

Jason appeared over the earth where Michael landed and inspected the area before rubbing his hand across it. He wondered where his foe could be and looked around before something sharp pierced his back.

He looked back to see it was Michael, who was using a scalpel, as he was lifted off the ground and he was expected to go limp. Jason raised his elbow and brought it down onto his head before the scalpel slashed its way out of his backside.

Dropping to his feet, Jason spun around and grabbed Michael's throat before launching him against the wall. Michael flew face-first into a fuse box and once again suffered another electrocution while Jason looked on.

The fuse box burned out and the lights in the whole building went out as Steven looked around. Knowing it had to be something with Michael's involvement; he hurried to two security officers and instructed them to evacuate the building to the front of the building.

Michael swung his head as if shaking off the electrocution and quickly placed his hands on either side of Jason's head before applying pressure. Thanks to his resilient skin, this proved difficult for Michael before Jason punched him in the chest and he still held onto him despite the heavy blow.

He threw Jason to the ground and noticed his knife nearby before picking it up. As Jason started to rise, his foe appeared over him and began to thrust and hack his knife into his chest.

As he cut into Jason's undead heart, his breathing intensified to noisy levels where one would assume he'd have a heart attack and he slashed into his chest until he ended the stabbing barrage with a strike to his neck. Jason went limp and undid his grip on his machete as Michael continued to breathe heavily.

Never before in his whole killing career had he ever had to stab someone so much and his breathing returned to normal as he started to lift Jason's mask. Before that could happen, Jason grabbed the knife and stabbed it into Michael's neck.

Michael fell back before Jason punched him again and got onto his feet before his enemy picked up his machete. He swung it at his head and the blade knocked off his hockey mask before he ripped his knife out his neck.

He looked as Jason faced the opposition direction before turning back around and revealing his deformed face. As Michael raised his knife, he stopped upon seeing his foe's true appearance and curiously tilted his head.

Though the image of Jason's scar-riddled and gruesomely deformed face didn't frighten him, Michael was unsure what to make of it as he stared at it and remained still. Jason grabbed the back of his opponent's neck and threw him to a nearby toolshed.

Michael snapped out of his trance-like state and noticed a scythe above him before grabbing it. Jason's face twisted in anger before he picked up his mask and placed it back on his face before advancing towards his foe.

Michael swung the scythe at Jason's chest and the blade got stuck in his chest before the masked man tried pulling it out. Jason grabbed the scythe and yanked it from Michael's hold before breaking the blade off.

He buried the blade in Michael's chest before swinging the bladeless tool and clocking him in the head. Michael stumbled back as Jason swung it again and battered his abdomen with it before swinging at his throat.

This time, the Haddonfield Butcher caught it before swinging his knife at Jason's throat and slashed it. He responded by breaking the scythe in two and bludgeoned Michael's knees until he threw them away.

The seemingly immortal slashers both grabbed each other by their throats and held onto one another as they sliced and swung at each other with their respective tools. Michael cut Jason's throat with the latter cutting his chest horizontally and they lashed both butcher knife and machete at each other's heads.

Their respective blades clashed against one another and the two began to push their weapons to determine who would overpower who first. Though Jason pushed Michael's knife back for the entire duration, he held his own against him until the machete flew past the knife and stabbed his heart.

Despite the fact blood starting dripping from inside Michael's mask down his throat, he didn't back down and stabbed Jason in the abdomen before strangling him. He ripped the machete out of his chest before cutting into his gut and Michael slashed his foe's stomach.

He removed the knife and Jason lifted him off the ground before Michael plunged the knife into his head multiple times. The hockey-masked man suddenly dropped him and his machete before Michael quickly picked it up.

Jason stood still as Michael swung both the machete and knife as his opponent stood still and took the repeated stabbing without falling a single time. Michael expected his enemy to at least try to block either weapon but he made no attempt to defend himself as he staggered back and he punched the undead fiend in the side of his head.

Michael used all of his energy in slashing and cutting into Jason's decaying body before finding himself once again frustrated that he didn't bleed or die. Jason backed into the wall of the toolshed and watched as Michael threw the machete to the ground before grabbing his throat again.

He lifted Jason against the wall and stabbed him through the chest with the knife while it pinned him to the wall. He picked up the machete and looked at Jason for a moment before slashing into his ribcage.

The Crystal Lake killer went limp and Michael again tilted his head a few times to inspect his work before ripping the knife out of Jason's chest. His body hit the ground and lie on its side before Michael turned around to leave.

As Michael headed where he had left Will's van, he looked back to see that Jason was no longer there and he looked around to find him nowhere in sight. He walked to the area and looked around before he felt a heavy blow to the back.

Michael rolled down the hill and landed on his back with a loud thud before looking back up the hill to see Jason standing at the top as he held a gas-powered weed-whacker. He pulled the cord and the tool started up before he marched down the hill to where Michael was.

As he rose, Jason lifted his foot and smashed his boot into Michael's head; forcing him back onto the ground. He kept his boot planted on his head and the blades of the weed-whacker started cutting into his abdomen.

A loud crunch was heard from underneath Jason's boot while he cut into Michael and his head violently bobbed around as his stomach was shredded. Blood leaked from his wound before Jason turned off the machine and threw it aside as he looked down at Michael.

Knowing full well that Michael wasn't dead, Jason grabbed him by the collar and jerked him to his feet before punching into his stomach wound with his hand coming out his back. Michael placed his hands on Jason's head and began to squeeze until he finally heard a crunching noise.

With his head slowly being crushed, Jason placed his thumb on Michael's nose and began smashing his palm into his face while observing the blood trickling down his neck from his mask. He pulled his hand from Michael's body and pulled an axe from inside of his jacket.

Jason held Michael's head steady before rearing the axe back and slamming it into his forehead just as a snapping sound came from his skull. Michael released his opponent, who grunted before holding his hands out and reaching for him as he walked forward.

Michael yanked the axe from his skull and looked at Jason before he fell to the ground. He stood next to him and gave his head a kick to be sure.

When Jason didn't move, Michael was convinced that he finally had claimed victory and started walking back up the hill. He found Will's van gone and looked to see all of the Westin Hills patients and staff exiting the building.

He didn't spot Steven amongst the crowd and decided to leave the scene as he walked into the woods. As he trekked through the words, he was unaware that Jason was following him with his machete drawn and he carried a tool belt similar one he wore after his original resurrection with multiple sharp instruments that he acquired from the tool shed with his axe still inside his jacket.

Despite Michael's multiple wounds and bruises he had earned during his battle, he walked normally and showed no signs of limping. Jason's blood-stained machete shined brightly in the moonlight as he marched and he eyed the hole in his back.

Looking at Michael's injuries made Jason all the more eager to battle him again and he followed him through the entire woods area without being noticed. The masked killer looked at his wrist and spotted the Thorn symbol with his blood on it.

Michael then realized that while he had massacred the Cult of Thorn, he hadn't removed the symbol and just thinking about how they attempted to use him for their own schemes infuriated him. So, he walked to a river and washed it off with some water before continuing on his way.

_Back at Westins Hills_

Steven had managed to convince the hospital to distribute the hypnocil and he gathered some of the security staff before returning to the garage to find it trashed. Then, they looked outside and found nothing before blood and the scattered tools.

"What in the hell happened here?" orderly-turned-security guard Max asked.

 _"They fought…Jason actually fought Michael."_ Steven said as they observed the area and since no signs of the killer or their bodies were found, they speculated that both were still alive. Steven went back and reported to Neil Gordon about the situation as he informed that the building was safe.

"Officer, I cannot thank you enough but why would Michael Myers or Jason Voorhees come here?" Neil asked.

"While I haven't a clue on why Jason is, the same applies to Michael for that matter." Steven solemnly answered as people steadily went back inside the building.

"I don't understand any of this madness at all with Michael still being alive after so many years." Neil said.

"Well, Dr. Gordon, I'm not we were even might to understand it." Steven said upon taking a lighter and a cigarette before smoking it.

"Understand what? What kind of man is Michael" Neil said.

"Evil on two legs." Steven bluntly said.

"Officer, are you certain you shot him as many times as you say?" One security guard asked.

"Yes, I am." Steven said upon smoking and let out a puff.

"I think you missed him. I've read about Michael in the papers but no guy could that many rounds from a shotgun like that." The security guard pressed on and Steven spun around at him.

"He was doing very well half an hour ago!" Steven said before the guard decided not to question him any further and he watched as they loaded hypnocil into trucks. Steven sighed as he watched the trucks head for Springwood and thought in the least Freddy would be prevented from attacking anyone in their dreams.

_Meanwhile_

Will and Lori sat on his couch in his home while Mrs. Rollins hugged the young woman.

"You poor thing, you can stay with us for as long as you want." Mrs. Rollins said as she hugged Lori.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rollins but…" Lori said.

"Think nothing of it, Lori. After what you've been through, we'd be happy to let you stay here." Mr. Rollins added. While he felt sorry that Lori had lost her father and friends within a short amount of time, part of him felt as if death had a habit of following her around.

Soon, the SWAT team arrived and explained that they'd be guarding the house for the night to see if Michael or Jason showed up. Elsewhere, Stokely looked out her window at Will's house and raised an eye at the SWAT team.

 _"Jesus Fucking Christ, anything that's wrong with that bitch or her boyfriend always has the cops involved."_ Stokely thought to herself before shutting her blinds and soon trucks began to fill the neighborhood with boxes of hypnocil. Throughout the night, nearly every single house within the town was filled with hypnocil and the police were all relieved that Freddy's plan had seemingly been stopped.

That night, every last person slept soundly and with the whole town asleep, Michael walked to the police station. He entered the station and looked around for anything interesting.

Michael walked through the building until he came to the evidence room and looked around. He found a box with Jason's name on it and he curiously studied it before going to the break room and putting the tape in the VCR.

Then, Michael was treated to the sight of Jason's earlier rampage and he tightly gripped his knife in anger at the sight of the hockey-masked killer before throwing the VCR against the wall. He smashed it underfoot and completely obliterated the tape inside of it.

Michael then left the room and destroyed each of the cameras before knifing the fuse box outside the station; killing any electricity within. He then left the building and came to Carpenter's police car before storing his body in the trunk once he took his keys.

He started the car and drove into the night as he failed to notice Jason standing behind the car as he glared after it. The hockey-masked man memorized the car's license before taking his leave and walked off into the dead of night.

* * *

What a fight, huh? Despite the fact I believe that Jason could easily kick Michael's ass, I always knew he'd never go down without a fight and I hope everyone enjoyed the homages I made to both the  ** _Friday the 13th_** and  ** _Halloween_** series in the battle.

As you can see, Michael won the fight but the bad news for him is that Jason is now stalking him and another fight will happen between them. I'm sure most of you weren't expecting to see Max and Dr. Neil Gordon from  ** _A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors_** make an appearance and now that hypnocil has been filled the town, what will Freddy do?

Just to clear up any misunderstandings, Michael, as stated in the story, isn't afraid of Jason's true face and his only reaction to it is about the same as anyone else who's seen his face: what in the hell is that? Also, we may see Michael's true face later but I can't make any promises.

Another question that comes to mind is what will the police do now that Michael has destroyed the only evidence they have of Jason being in Springwood?

Come back next Friday the 13th and we'll see what happens next. Goodbye and Happy Halloween!


	9. Trapped in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason causes a blackout and the State Troopers and SWAT teams fall victim to him and Michael.

Happy Friday the 13th once again and we’re back with the 9th chapter in which everyone in Springwood tries to stay alive under Freddy, Jason, and Michael’s reign of terror. This chapter celebrates not only today in general but also the success of the Kickstarter Friday the 13th game which, as most of us all know by now, features the official return of Kane Hodder to the role of Jason for the first time in 14 years.

Though I sadly don’t have a PS4 or Xbox unit to play the game, I’m just happy that Kane gets to be Jason again after he got unfairly shafted from the **_Freddy vs. Jason_** movie and that horror fans will have a promising new **_Friday the 13 th _**for the first time in decades.

But enough rambling and let’s get to some reading.  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own **_Friday the 13 th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, or Halloween._**

“What the hell happened here?” Officer Talalay asked as she and her fellow officers observed the trashed police station and looked around the next morning. Steven walked through the building and found the smashed VCR before noticing the labeled tape of Jason inside.

“Who could have done this?” One officer asked.

“I’m not sure but whoever did it smashed our only evidence of Jason Voorhees.” Steven said.

“Could Jason have come back and done this himself?” Officer Talalay asked.

“It’s possible but for some reason, I can’t see him doing such a thing.” Steven said as he observed the VCR.

“Well, our only evidence of him is gone. What are we going to show to the state troopers today?” Officer Talalay asked.

“Since I’m the only eyewitness of either Michael Myers or Jason, I’ll have to tell them myself.” Steven sighed.

“Hopefully, your word for it will be enough.” Another officer said.

“Has anyone seen Carpenter anywhere?” One police asked.

“I haven’t seen or heard from him since last night.” Steven said.

“He hasn’t responded to any phone call all day.” The officer said.

“Perhaps he’s still at home.” Steven said and he later drove through Springwood on patrol. Though it was morning, the streets were empty and he looked around at the place being the equivalent of a ghost town.

With roadblocks being set up throughout the area, Steven acknowledged that only Michael could have a town in such a state

He drove around and looked for any place Jason or Michael could be lurking. Steve later received a call from the SWAT team that watched over Lori and the Rollins as they reported that neither murderer arrived and that the hypnocil proved successful.

Once he left, Will and Lori were visited by Erika and Jeffrey to see how they were doing after Dana’s death the previous night.

“Lori, how are you holding up so far?” Jeffrey asked.

“It’ll take a while but I’m sure I’ll be all right eventually. I just can’t believe we’ve lost so many people in this town in a short span of time and Dana…” Lori sadly said before Erika placed her hand on her shoulder.

“It’s all right, Lori. We all miss Dana and Danny too.” Erika said.

“Speaking of Dana, I wonder how Stokely is holding up since we saw them together last night at the ice cream shop before all hell broke loose.” Jeffrey said.

“Have you heard from her last night after the ice cream shop?” Will asked.

“I called her last night to see how she was doing after I heard about Dana and she said she lost sight of her during the attack last night.” Erika said.

“With all that craziness happening last night, I ultimately can’t blame her for that.” Jeffrey said.

“Poor Stokely. After going through all that, maybe we should see how she’s doing.” Lori said,

“She’d do the same for us so I say let’s see how she’s doing.” Will said before the four decided to visit Stokely and once they got to her house, they were informed she was elsewhere. As they walked down the street, they were unaware that Stokely and her new boyfriend, Dave Goyer, were currently being intimate in the now abandoned Campbell home.

As she had done with Todd, Stokely saw no actual romance with Dave and to show her disdain for Lori, the two were going at in her bedroom. Taking a break from the sex, Stokely looked out the window to see a police car drive by the house and she backed out of sight to avoid being seen.

“Hey, Stokely, you coming back to the sack or what?” Dave amorously asked.

“No problem with that, Dave.” Stokely seductively said as she returned to Lori’s bed.

_Later that night_

Steven had success proving to the State Troopers that Michael Myers was in town and now they drove through the streets looking for the fiend. At the local electrical substation, Michael appeared and ventured through it as he searched for high-voltage wires.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

He then found himself being lifted off the ground and didn’t realize that Jason was holding him above his head.  Michael was hurled onto a high-voltage power unit and was subsequently electrocuted from head to toe as Jason looked on.

The electrocution was so intense that every single light in Springwood went out and a fire erupted on the power unit Michael had landed on. Jason waited until the electrocution ended and his enemy’s body was shrouded in flames before leaving the scene.

Though covered in flames, Michael arose from the charred power unit and walked as far away from the substation before walking into a stream. He emerged from the water and returned to his stolen police vehicle.

When he arrived to it, Michael found the vehicle had been brutalized with the tires being completely slashed, the rooftop had caved in, and the front of the car had several dents in it. He walked over to the vehicle and opened to the trunk where Carpenter’s body still remained.

_Meanwhile_

Steven and the Springwood police force tried to make sense of the power outage that had just happened. With no type of rain or strong gusts of wind in the weather forecast, they all wondered what could be happening and later received a call about the substation’s fire.

_“Michael, just what are you up to?”_ Steven asked himself as he drove to the substation and witnessed the firefighters putting out the flaming building. He and another cop followed some foot prints and were led to the police car where they looked inside to see the bodies of Carpenter with his clothes missing and that of a partially eaten coyote.

“This was Michael’s doing, wasn’t it?” The officer asked and Steven nodded before getting a closer look at the driver’s seat to see stains of blood on it. Since Carpenter’s remains lacked any stab wounds, Steven came to the realization that the blood had to have come from Michael and couldn’t believe his eyes.

_“He’s hurt_.” Steven said as he gathered Michael’s finger prints and called for a coroner ambulance before looking at the coyote. From his readings about Michael over the years, he knew this had to do with apparent appetite for animals and he was more focused on his grand uncle’s potential injuries.

Knowing that Michael could survive several rounds of bullets and falling from great heights, he wondered just how strong Jason was for him to have lost so much blood. At the same time, a state trooper scanned the forest with his flash light and came to the lake.

The trooper looked around and saw ripples in the lake before shining his flashlight through some nearby trees. As he shined the flashlight on the trees, they shined on Jason for a moment before the trooper realized he was there.

“Hey, you!” The trooper shouted at Jason before he responded by pulling a keyhole saw from his utility belt and hurled it at him. The saw flew across the lake and pierced his throat before he fell to his knees.

As he gagged and started to crawl away on the ground, Jason, despite being on the other side of the lake seconds earlier, appeared behind him and grabbed the scruff of his uniform before bringing him onto his feet.

Jason punched through the man’s heart through his backside and it beat in his hands while the trooper vomited blood. He used his free hand to break the trooper’s neck and gripped the saw before slowly slicing its way up his neck.

As the trooper’s life slipped away, Jason finished him off by carving his throat until it reached the back of his head. Both the trooper’s head and neck split apart before Jason shoved his corpse into the lake; contaminating it with blood.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Jason kicked the trooper’s body into the water and marched into the forest while following the sound of sirens blaring in the distance. Once the mongoloid-like being had vanished into the forest, Michael appeared from the other side of the lake and wore Carpenter’s police uniform over his own clothes.

He looked at the trooper’s body and walked over to the scene before dragging it from the water. Michael proceeded to switch his stolen police uniform for the trooper’s clothes and patted through the pockets until he found the man’s keys.

_Elsewhere_

The partner of the state trooper dug around in the car and didn’t notice another coming her way. As she loaded her shotgun, she heard footsteps and slightly looked back at the trooper though not enough to see his head.

“That you, Hollister? Find anything?” The trooper asked and the other didn’t answer her. Finally, she felt something tightly gripping the back of her neck and she looked back to see the officer was a large man though she was unable to get a good look at his facial features.

As she countered by clubbing him in the head with the back of her shotgun and he quickly reached inside before wrapping the cord of the car’s radio around her neck. The trooper fought against her assailant as she swung the shotgun against his sides and he throttled her with the cord.

She managed to shoot the gun into the air in attempt to summon help from any nearby troopers or police officers. No help came as her assailant strangled her with the radio cord until she let out a final breath of air and succumbed to her injuries.

The man unwrapped the cord from around her neck and placed her in the trunk of the car before getting in the driver’s seat. He reached into his jacket and looked at his mask before turning on the radio.

Michael listened to the radio for reports and heard Steven’s voice talking on it. Though he was surprised he survived Jason’s attack the previous night, he was satisfied he could renew his hunt for him even if it meant that finding Lori would have to wait and he started the engine.

_With Lori_

All of Lori, Will, Erika, and Jeffrey all sat outside of his house and chatted amongst themselves as Stokely and Dave walked by.

“Stokely, how have you been?” Lori asked and Stokely put her good girl act by appearing with depressed eyes. She falsely cried into Lori’s chest as everyone else comforted her and though Stokely knew she had a hand in causing Dana’s murder, she didn’t feel the smallest sense of guilt.

“Everyone, this is my new friend Dave.” Stokely said as she introduced him.

“Hi, you must be Lori and Will.” Dave said to the young pair.

“Nice to meet you, Dave.” Lori said and despite the loss of her friends in the last couple of days, being around all of her remaining ones kept her mind at ease. However, everyone was unaware that both Lori and Will carried imobatine on them in the event that either Jason or Michael showed themselves.

Even though Dave had just met Lori and Will, he couldn’t see why Stokely badmouthed them every chance she got as he found them pleasant and began to wonder about her dislike of them. Will went back inside for a while and took some hypnocil before heading outside.

However, once he left his room, he felt to notice a carving sound from behind his headboard and four claw marks scratched the wall.

_With Steven_

He drove through the darkened town and continued his search for either one of the silent killers. With Carpenter dead, he wondered about Michael’s motive for being in Springwood and started to think that he had been looking for him.

After all, he recognized Lori as a teenaged girl despite having seen her as a young child and he knew that his grand uncle definitely recognized him. However, given he was in his twenties, he found himself with another question since if his hunch was right, why would Michael wait so long before trying to find him and how would he know he’s in Springwood.

Since Steven had grown up in Russellville under the care of his adoptive parents Tommy and Kara until he moved out, his legal surname had been Doyle to prevent Michael from tracking him down. As he got older, the revelation that he was Michael’s sole remaining relative was somehow learned and some who had previously lived in Haddonfield were frightened by this to the point of calling an heir of evil.

To this day, he hadn’t known how the fact that he was related to Michael was learned by someone other than Tommy and Kara. Though he never held it against his adoptive parents for keeping his relation to him a secret, he thought it’d be best if the shunning he received didn’t spread to them and moved to Haddonfield as he changed his surname to Lloyd in honor of his mother Jamie and his grandfather Jimmy.

It was in Haddonfield that he began studying Michael to better understand in him in the event that he ever met him again and Tommy had sent him some material from both him and that Dr. Loomis had written sometime before he had died.

Once he established himself as a police officer there, he had transferred to Springwood and start his career anew. Picking up on this, Steven stopped driving and picked up his police phone before dialing some numbers.

He remembered another sanitarium by the name of Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium where Michael was imprisoned back in 1988 after his intial rampage in Haddonfield was stopped. Compared to Smith’s Grove Sanitarium, it was a high-security institution that was fit to hold someone as deadly as Michael a second time until a military prison could be decided for him to spend the remainder of his days at.

_“Hello, Haddonfield Police Station. How may we help you?”_ a receptionist answered.

“Yes, this is Deputy Steven Lloyd of Springwood, Ohio. Is Officer Danny Strode present?” Steven asked.

_“Yes, he is. I direct him to you know.”_ The receptionist said before Danny appeared on the line.

_“Steven?”_ Danny’s voice answered from the phone.

“Hi, Danny. I’d love to catch up but this is urgent news.” Steven said to his adoptive sibling.

_“What’s wrong?”_ Danny asked.

_“Michael Myers is here in Springwood and I need you to send someone from Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium here.”_ Steven said and Danny went pale at the thought of Michael still being alive after so many years.

_“You saw him?”_ Danny asked after a while.

“I met him just last night and shot him multiple times but he just kept coming.” Steven said.

_“How’d you escape?”_ Danny asked.

“Jason Voorhees attacked me and possibly fought Michael while I escaped.” Steven said.

_“Jason Voorhees of Crystal Lake, New Jersey? Hasn’t he been dead for decades?”_ Danny asked.

“We all thought the same with Michael and now he’s here in Springwood.” Steven said.

_“Tell me more.”_ Danny said and after Steven had explained that Springwood’s police force had been drastically reduced in numbers, he agreed to have Ridgemont on standby for when Michael had been captured.

_“_ Thank you, Danny.”Steven said.

_“Keep me up to speed when you can, Steven.”_  Danny said.

“You can count on it.” Steven said before they ended their phone call and he got a report of the state trooper being found at the lake with a SWAT team being sent into investigate. He continued his search for Michael and was not ready to give up.

_In the forest_

A total of 45 SWAT members all marched through the forest in pursuit of Jason or Michael. Their weapons were composed from CAR-15 to M4 carbine and they all cocked their guns in preparation.

So far, no sign of Jason had been found and they all heard a crash behind them. They all turned around and looked to see that it was a fallen tree branch.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Just as everything seemed to be quiet as could be, Jason fell down from above and all the SWAT members turned around just in time to see he swing his machete as he decapitated six of the nearest ones. Their heads all hit the ground and all started shooting at him from every angle.

Though the FBI had blown Jason up once before, they had forgotten about Creighton Duke’s warning that Jason got stronger each time he came back from a deathly state and this was proven as he marched through the wave of bullets striking him. They were careful to keep their distance and Jason pulled out his axe from inside his jacket.

He began to hack and slash his way through the SWAT members before some of yelled for their comrades to stand back. More than half of them hurled sting grenades at Jason and caused explosions that engulfed him.

Once the resulting smoke had cleared, Jason was nowhere to be seen and they looked scanned the area before believing they had blown him to bits. Unfortunately, they were literally dead wrong as Jason appeared behind the SWAT captain and slammed his axe through his helmet.

The captain cried out before Jason placed his hands on either side of his head and started crushing it as the SWAT team all shot at him. Jason had a sadistic idea as he lifted the captain into the air and the bullets tore through his body as his head was crushed to a size smaller than that of a walnut.

Jason dropped the captain’s body and marched his way through the line of rapid gunfire before punching one SWAT member’s head clean off her shoulders. He grabbed her body and launched it into the air as he slashed through another one’s body from shoulder to waist.

He kicked the remains over and reached into his utility belt before hurling some paintball darts he had found earlier and hit a few of them in the chests.  As one got close enough to shoot into his heart, Jason grabbed the SWAT member and pulled his torso off his body before slamming his knee into his back.

Jason slashed through the SWAT lieutenant’s chest and pinned them against a tree while he revealed a scythe blade. Suddenly, a military-styled Lenco Bearcat came into the clearing and drove towards Jason as he stood his ground.

The vehicle barreled at Jason and right when it was about to run him down, he raised his foot before slamming it into the grille. It stopped dead in its tracks before Jason pulled it apart and he found five members inside of as they started shooting at him.

Jason lifted the vehicle over his head and hurled it at the SWAT units shooting at him nonstop. The vehicle landed on them and crushed them before removing a bowie knife that his mother used in her 1979 killing spree.

He backed one member against a tree and slit his throat with the knife before cleaving his head apart with his machete. Jason spun around to see two more SWAT police shooting at him and he stabbed them both in their lower intestines.

Jason raised them into the air and slammed their backsides into one another with the knife and machete alike tearing from their backsides to their fronts. He allowed them to fall before catching them by the back of their skulls and smashed them together.

Their skulls were completely crushed beyond recognition before Jason knocked them aside and grabbed the nearest SWAT teammate. He wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly started squeezing it as he fought against him.

“We’re almost out of ammunition!” One of them said upon realizing that they were almost completely of ammo and they all retreated to safe distance before they threw every last remaining sting grenade at him. Another explosion took place and everyone awaited to see if their undead enemy was still alive.

This was answered when Jason suddenly appeared behind one unit police and punched through his ribcage before smashing it between his hands. Now holding his machete and knife in his possession once again, he gutted one SWAT member before slowly flattening his heart in his hand and smashed his chest.

Throwing him to the side, Jason sliced another SWAT police in half and swung their torso into another member still shooting at him. He raised his foot and slammed it down onto his throat while thrusting the machete into his skull until his brains oozed out.

Only one member remained and cowered in fear at the carnage hat had occurred before him. With his magazine being empty, he looked to see Jason put his machete into his sheath and stored Pamela’s knife within an inner pocket of his jacket.

The SWAT officer threw his gun to the gun and took off running while shooting at Jason with his pistol. As he ran deeper into the forest, he trembled as Jason easily shrugged off the bullet and advanced towards with his axe in his hand.

The officer eventually stopped running and looked back to see Jason had vanished before sighing. He put his pistol back in its holster and turned around to Jason before his walkie-talkie radio was slammed onto his head.

This stunned him for a while as it was shattered to pieces and Jason placed his hands on either side of his head before proceeding to slowly twist it to a full 180 degree angle. He then ripped the man’s head off and tossed into the distance.

Jason then picked up the headless body and placed on his shoulder before venturing into the forest. He passed by the remains of the SWAT team and took a while to observe his work before leaving.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

_Later_

Steven arrived at his house and looked through his files before hearing a crash. He turned around and looked to see Michael standing in the doorway with his butcher knife in his hand.

“Michael…” Steven said as he grabbed a nearby machine gun and Michael only cocked his head as it was pointed at him. Both grand uncle and grandnephew stared each other down; mutually awaiting the other to make the first move.

Well, Happy Friday the 13th for the third time this year and it’ll be sometime before I can ever say that again. Since this sadly marks the first Friday the 13th with Mrs. Voorhees’ actress, Betsy Palmer, being dead, I decided to give her a tribute by having Jason use her knife from the 1980 original film and I couldn’t have done a more fitting way to do so.

Having Jason attack the SWAT team is what I’d imagine Kane Hodder is going to do in the upcoming game next year and if so, I hope anyone who plays it has a hell of a time with it.

This chapter provides some backstory on Steven and why he’s in Springwood instead of living in Russellville and Michael killing the trooper without wearing his mask is a nod to his trickery seen in the original **_Halloween_** that even has him killing someone with a cord.

Now, that Michael knows where Steven lives, what will the outcome be? Tune in next time to find out and Happy Friday the 13th.


	10. Family Reunion, Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven deals with Michael while Lori and friends deal with Jason.

It's time for the first update of the year for this story and this celebrates not only the Friday the 13th of the year but the 36th anniversary of the Friday franchise itself. Continuing from where we last off, Steven is having an unexpected family reunion with Michael and just how will he get out of such a bad spot? Let's find out.  
 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _**Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, A Nightmare on Elm Street,**_ or _**Halloween.**_

* * *

Steven stood with his gun aimed at Michael and his granduncle held onto his blade as they stared each other down. His heartbeat slowed down as Michael took the first step and he fired at the hole he received from his fight with Jason.

" _That must be from Jason. It won't kill him but it might give me an advantage."_ Steven thought as he shot Michael and he slightly staggered back while holding onto his knife the whole time. The masked fiend eventually moved back enough to stumble off the front step and land on his back.

Quickly grabbing a nearby shotgun, Steven ran to the doorway and slammed it shut before leaping over his downed granduncle. He continued shooting at Michael as he ran past him and he recovered before grabbing at his leg once the machine gun ran out of bullets.

Steven slammed the butt of his weapon onto Michael's head and fled to his police cruiser before starting the engine while watching his monstrous relative get back up. Ignoring his bleeding wound, he stood and walked over to Steven's cruiser before he drove away.

As he drove from his home, Steven knew that Michael was sure to follow him and that staying in his house would give him no shelter from him. He looked to see another car speeding after him in the rear mirror and he nodded to himself.

" _That's right, Michael; follow me."_ Steven thought as he drove as fast as his car could go and Michael did the same; determined not to let his grandnephew escape from him a second time. After driving for some time, Steven was nearing the Graeme farm and stopped upon reaching it.

With the now-widowed Mrs. Graeme with relatives away from Springwood, Steven got out the car and scanned around before thunder was heard. Rain started to fall from the sky and he cocked the shotgun before proceeding to search the area upon realizing that Michael's car had yet to show up.

Steven carefully walked through the area and listened for any scene of Michael while it rained. He walked into the barn and stayed alert while keeping his hand on the trigger.

Just then, lightning flashed outside the barn and Steven spotted Michael in the corner of the barn staring back at him before aiming his shotgun at him. However, when the lightning ceased, Michael was nowhere to be seen and Steven tried to maintain his cool.

"Michael, I know you're in here." Steven said before hearing his granduncle's raspy breathing fill the air and the problem was that he couldn't pinpoint its location. Not giving up, he steadily backed away from the noise and the breathing grew heavier without giving him away.

Steven looked down at the hay and notice stains of blood nearby before he began following them while his ears stayed alert to Michael's breathing. The young deputy followed the blood to a ladder and spun around to point at the rafters above.

Instead, he found Michael standing behind him just as his knife lunged for his throat and he reacted by quickly shooting his chest. He stumbled back and gave him enough time begin climbing the ladder as he aimed at his head.

_***Halloween theme** _ _plays_ _***** _

Steven shot Michael's cranium and he didn't fall back as expected before he was shot again. He jumped off the ladder and rolled past the murderer before cocking his gun once more.

"Tell me, Mike, are you that interested in killing me or are you mad at Jason?" Steven smirked before Michael stabbed the ground in response before leaving his knife planted there as he resolved to kill him with his own hands. He advanced on Steven as he continue to fire at him until he ran out of bullets and nervously looked at his granduncle's hands reaching for him.

"No!" Steven hurled with fury before swinging the shotgun at Michael's head and clocking him with the butt of it. The only response from him was his head reeling back and Steven lashed the shotgun at him again.

With all his might, he began beating Michael back until the shotgun was yanked out of his hands and the masked fiend whacked the nozzle against his ribcage; holding back enough not to send it flying through him. The winded officer fell to his knees as Michael tossed the weapon to the side and grabbed Steven by the back of his neck before tossing him forward.

He landed near a pitchfork and hit his head against the wall with Michael approaching. As he struggled to get his bearings, he felt around for anything he could use to defend himself and felt the pitchfork.

Despite the pain his ribs carried, Steven wasted no time in grabbing the pitchfork and holding the prongs at Michael. Undeterred, he continued walking and Steven lashed the prongs into his wound the moment his eyesight returned.

Michael lurched forward and Steven moved out of the way as he reached for him again only to fail. He limped out the barn while the unstoppable man yanked the pitchfork out of his wound and dropped it before walking to the entrance.

He then spotted Steven in his police cruiser and he revved the engines while staring at Michael. Ever fearless, he stood in place and Steven revved his engines before driving towards him at full speed.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" Steven said at the top of his lungs before the car slammed into Michael and he went flying back onto some corn thresher blades. Due to the force he had been struck with, the blades were impaled him and the middle one stuck out of his wound; mirroring what he had done to Jamie years ago.

Steven got out of the police cruiser and walked over to his granduncle before observing his situation. Unfazed by the blades sticking out of him, he looked down at Steven and the two shared hardened stares.

"Michael, why after all this time are you after me? We both knew that Curse of Thorn thing is bullshit, so just what are you doing here?" Steven asked and Michael's response to his question was his scarred hand reaching in the direction of his throat. Knowing he'd never truly discover Michael's obsession with him, he activated the machine and the blades began whirling around.

"No one will ever understand you like Dr. Loomis did, will they?" Steven said as Michael's eyes locked on him as the blades began to shred himself from the inside and they stayed focused on him the entire time as the machine loudly whirled.

"Never thought you'd hear that name again, did you? After you killed him, didn't you?" Steven rhetorically said to Michael in reference to the fact Loomis had been found dead in Smith's Grove Sanitarium and the only evidence that the fiend had been there was his discarded mask.

Michael made no sound as his insides were ripped by the blades and blood trickled down his neck from the inside of his mask with Steven looking on. After a few more minutes, he went completely limp and his breathing came to an end as Steven turned off the machine.

He stood with his reloaded machine gun and waited for Michael to spring back to life before his head began to move. Steven grabbed a nearby 2x4 and began beating Michael's skull with all his might.

"Die, die, die, Michael!" Steven shouted over and over and with one final move, he reared the 2x4 over his head before slamming down onto the killer's cranium where it broke on impact. Again, he went limp and Steven panted before backing to his car; not taking his eyes off his enemy for a second.

He spoke into the police radio and a SWAT team arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Deputy Lloyd, are you alright?" Officer Talalay asked.

"Yes but we need to get him to a secure location." Steven said as Michael's body was lowered off the corn thresher.

"He'll be in the morgue soon." Officer Talalay ensured him.

"Morgue? He's isn't dead. Michael needs to be taken to the most secure facility that's available." Steven said.

"Lloyd, he's not breathing and there's chance he could have survived being on an active corn thresher for so long." Talalay said and Steven tried his best to keep a cool head.

"See that wound in the center going through his back? Last night, when I met him, he didn't have it and when I found the police he'd stolen from Carpenter earlier, the blood stains were there." Steven explained and Talalay looked to the downed murderer's wounds before realizing that he had to have carried his central wound longer than the average person could.

"Change of plans; load him into the van." Talalay answered before Michael was handcuffed and carried to the back of the SWAT van as Steven looked to see the dead trooper being removed from the trunk of the car. As she was placed in a body bag, Steven started to walk to his cruiser before gripping his ribcage and groaning in pain before Talalay helped him stand.

"Before you think of going home, let's get you to the hospital first." She advised.

"Thanks." Steven said; figuring that the hospital would be best for the time being since staying at his house would be unwise with Michael now aware of where he lived. Arrested or not, Michael's presence was still a threat to him and he had to stay vigilante at all times.

_Later_

Live action news of Michael's arrest had spread though Springwood and despite being imprisoned, officials had yet to remove his mask for reasons unknown. Lori and Will watched from his home before looking to each other with the news being bittersweet.

Though Michael was in custody and Freddy's influence was blocked by the hypnocil, Jason was still on the loose and they knew their only chance of subduing him was tranquilizing him with the imobatine as Freeburg had done. The issue was tranquilizing him in a safe manner and deciding what to do with him since they were still wondering about why he had returned to Springwood in the first place.

"Will, do you remember what I told you happened in my last dream?" Lori asked.

"What was it again?" Will responded.

"The little girls were singing a different tune that I hadn't thought about until now; nine, ten, there's an old and new friend. I'm starting to think they might have meant Jason and Michael." Lori said.

"Could Freddy have sent both of them here?" Will said.

"I don't know what to say. Jason couldn't have dead since he's already undead so Freddy couldn't have spoken to him if he's awake and how he could talk to Michael all the way in Haddonfield is beyond me." Lori said.

"We stopped Jason before so I know he can be stopped again." Will said and Lori nodded in agreement.

_Meanwhile_

Steven winced as he held a pack of ice to his injured ribs and looked to see Michael in solitary confinement wearing handcuffs. The killer remained still and didn't make a sound as Steven looked through the bars at him.

With Michael imprisoned and seemingly immobile, Steven had called Haddonfield and had its Police Chief Akkad send someone from Ridgemont Sanitarium to pick him up. With that in mind, he only hoped that Michael would stay unconscious long enough for them to take him into custody and he glared at his uncle.

"Stay asleep, you bastard." Steven growled under his breath before walking away from the cell and heading to his cruiser. He began wondering what do to about Jason and why no one had heard from the SWAT team sent to capture him.

As he got into his cruiser, he began to drive home and gather his supplies; opting not to stay in his house as long as Michael was in Springwood and knew of where he lived. He began thinking about tranquilizing Jason upon remember Lori and Will telling him it was possible that he could be tranquilized and then began to think about something.

" _How in the hell can someone be tranquillized when shooting them doesn't hurt a bit."_ Steven thought as he continued to drive.

_The next day_

Lori walked through Springwood with Erika and both noted how the streets were beginning to fill with life compared to the previous amount of days.

"Well, Lori, I don't know about that Freddy but that Michael Myers guy being locked up has brought some life back into this town." Erika said.

"I'm guessing this is what Haddonfield must be like after Michael's done prowling around the place." Lori answered.

"Thank goodness, too. With half the police gone and that Jason guy still on the loose, all we can do is hope for it to be all over with soon." Erika said.

"Let's hope so, Erika." Lori said before looking to the police station and wondered how their forces could be cut down so fast along with the fact that all schools had been closed until Jason was caught. She walked into the police station and found Steven waiting for her with Will alongside him.

"How are you today, Lori?" Steven asked.

"I'm okay, thank you." Lori said before being led to his office where they presented the imobatine they were holding onto in case.

"Do you have any idea where Jason might be at the moment?" Steven said.

"We've never seen Jason in broad daylight before so we wouldn't know where he would be hiding." Will said.

"That aside, this is the sedative your friend gave Jason?" Steven asked before both Lori and Will nodded in affirmation.

"We'll do the best we can to find him but with our forces the way they are now, it'll be a while." Steven admitted.

"If we can ask, how did you capture Michael?" Lori asked.

"You're not thinking of setting a trap for Jason, are you?" Steven asked.

"No, just curious to find out how Michael Myers of all people could be captured alive." Will said and Steven explained to them that he had only incapacitated him enough to capture him. Once his story was over, Will and Lori left the police station before gathering Erika and Jeffrey with Stokely declining to join them.

"Are you sure, Stokely?" Erika asked from Will's van.

"It's alright, guys. I'm eating lunch in a while." Stokely said.

"If that's what you want at the end of the day, all right." Jeffrey said before the van started.

"Have a good time." Stokely smiled as Will began to drive.

"See you around, Stokely." Lori said before the van drove away and disappeared around a corner as Stokely's annoyed face appeared as she walked back home.

" _Sheesh, people drop dead in the past few days and they're all over me like fleas on a dog."_ Stokely thought.

_Later at the lake_

All of Will, Lori, Erika, and Jeffrey toasted their ice-cream together in remembrance of Dana and the rest of their recently deceased friends. Though Erika and Jeffrey had told Lori and Will that Dana had been with Stokely on the night she had been murdered, they had all decided not to question her on how she managed to get away and she hadn't since it always seemed to upset her; not of them knowing the act was just a façade.

"Yeah, since the Ice Cream shop temporarily closed, I've been cooling my heels this whole time." Erika said.

"Well, given what happened, it ultimately can't be helped." Jeffrey answered.

"Still, it is nice to see things slowly getting back to normal.' Will said.

"All that remains is to stop that Jason nutcase." Jeffrey said.

"Now that the police have another way to stop him, hopefully he'll be down for the count soon." Lori said.

"Maniacs aside, you two sure have become chummy with that Lloyd guy." Erika smiled.

"You have to admit, he's easier to talk to than the Sheriff was." Will said.

"Not to mention less sketchy at the end of the day." Jeffrey added.

"That Michael Myers knowledge has made him a pretty clever survivor since he's the first person we've met that's survived meeting him twice." Lori said.

"From what he told us, Michael got into a fight with Jason the same night was met him." Will said.

"A fight? I've never met Jason or anything but he must be something to take on Michael Myers and still be in one piece." Jeffrey said.

"I'm not sure if he's in one piece but it's possible." Lori said and the friends continue to talk over ice cream; a shadow stood nearby before vanishing. It later began to rain and the teens headed to Will's van before he started to head back.

"I don't remember it supposed to rain this hard." Erika chuckled.

"Yeah, the weather is unpredictable this time of year." Lori smiled.

"Well, as long as it doesn't hail, we'll be just fine." Will said and no sooner than he said that, something large went flying through the windshield and everyone screamed at the top of their lungs in surprise to see it was a SWAT officer's headless body.

Will tried to stop the van and it swerved on the wet road before tipping over while it rolled off the road. The pack of friends all groaned and slowly staggered to their feet as they tried to get their bearings before taking note of the dead officer.

Despite their sore states, they managed to push the back doors apart and crawl out before helping each other up. Lori helped Will to his feet and they all backed away from the van as they looked away from the SWAT officer's body.

"What the hell is going on here?" Will uttered the only thing going through his mind.

"I have a pretty bad feeling we're better off not knowing." Erika said before hearing a creaking noise above and everyone looked up to see Jason standing on top of the van glaring down at them. Their faces went pale with horror while screaming again and taking off as fast as their legs could carry them.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

"Run!" Lori said as they headed deeper into the forest in hopes of finding a way out and she looked back to see Jason marching after them. Her focus returned to the path in front of her and surely enough, they lost the hockey-masked man a while later.

Shortly afterwards, they stopped running and looked in the direction where they had last seen him while backing up all the way. Will felt something behind him and turned to see the dead bodies of the SWAT officers scattered all over the place as they slowly looked around in complete fright at the carnage.

Lori covered her mouth in horror to stop herself from screaming and moved back only to bump into the SWAT lieutenant's corpse hanging upside down from a tree branch. She screamed behind her hands and Jason reappeared in front of them before they began back pacing as he slowly walked towards them.

"Jason…" Lori said as said killer kept his eye solely fixated on her as she backed away and Will stood in front of her with his arm fanned out with Jeffrey and Erika taking their time in moving back. Then, he noticed an officer's discarded tranquilizer gun laying on the forest floor and grabbed it before aiming it at Jason's chest.

"Freeze!" Jeffrey said to Jason as he continued to advance to them unfazed and he cocked the tranquilizer before shooting him in the chest. The hockey-masked zombie froze for a minute and looked down at the dart in his chest as this distracted him for a moment.

He looked back at the teens and resumed walking after them with Jeffrey continuing to fire as many tranquilizer darts as possible. Will and Lori hoped this would have the same effect as the imobatine did and instead, Jason still pursued them with his walking becoming faster to the point of where he reached running speed.

"Damn!" Jeffrey said upon running out of tranquilizer darts and continuing to carry the gun as they all yelled from Jason chasing after them. With him not slowing down, they focused on running away from him and eventually came to an indoor hockey rink.

Jeffrey managed to bust the lock open with the gun and they all hurried inside before slamming the door shut. Once locking it, they moved back and kept their eyes on every window before they heard pounding on the door.

Will and Lori removed their imobatine tranquilizers while Erika armed herself with a nearby hockey stick and Jeffrey's grip on the gun remained steady. The doors looked ready to fall apart and the pounding came to a stop before everything fell silent.

The friends looked to each other and began to calm down before Jason smashed through the backdoor while his victims fled into the ice rink. Jason removed a dart from his utility belt and flung it into the back of Will's leg before he collapsed onto one knee as he dropped his imobatine tranquilizer.

"Hang on, Will." Lori said as he kept him balanced the best she could while discarding her tranquilizer and Jason stepped onto the ice before attempting to make his way towards them again only to stumble on the slippery surface. Erika managed to move to the goal and still made her way to try climbing out of the rink.

Jeffrey, on the other hand, noticed Jason's unsteadiness on the ice and moved to Will and Lori by crawling on the ice before taking the tranquilizers himself.

"Jeffrey, wait!" Will said before he crawled towards the rink lines and dragged himself to his feet before charging at Jason. The undead monster looked at Jeffrey stick the tranquilizers in either side of his neck and emptied the imobatine into both sides of it.

Dropping to the floor the minute the tranquilizers were empty, he rolled back as Jason kicked at him before falling back and landing on the floor as he stopped his breathing. Erika, Lori, and Will all let out a breath of relief at Jason being unconscious and looked to Jeffrey.

"Good work, Jeffrey." Lori said before Jeffrey climbed to his feet and stepped over Jason before kicking his head. He didn't move and Jeffrey began chuckling before looking to his friends.

"How long did you say he'd stay unconscious for?" Erika asked.

"The last time he got tranquilized, it was for several days when we were getting back to Crystal Lake. So, I think we should be fine for now." Lori answered.

"Man, with all you told us about him, I didn't think he'd be such a pussy at the end of the day." Jeffrey said upon kicking Jason again to no response and Will picked up his cellphone before calling the police. After they heard about the dead SWAT team, they said they'd be there as quick as possible and keep their distance from Jason.

"All right, maybe there's tape to bind him with somewhere." Will said as he noticed Jeffrey crouching next to Jason.

"Jeffrey, he's out. No need to keep messing with him." Erika said and Jeffrey laughed while flicking Jason's hockey mask.

"Out, indeed and ultimately…" Jeffrey began to say before the unexpected thing happened when Jason's hand suddenly flew up and grabbed the young man's tongue before ripping it out of his mouth. Will and the girls all screamed again before Jason quickly got to his feet and grabbed Jeffrey as he began to wildly choke.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

Jason slammed Jeffrey's head against the ice repeatedly and slammed his boot onto the back of his leg with a loud crunch being heard. Jeffrey tried to hold his hand out to his friends as it trying to tell them to run as blood dribbled from his mouth and Jason yanked him to his feet before placing his left hand on the back of his head.

Jeffrey felt Jason's fingers slowly pushing into the back of his skull and the undead monster viciously ripped out his upper spinal column out before smashing it against the railing. As the young man went limp in his killer's hands, his body was slammed onto the floor before Jason raised his boot and crushed his head underfoot enough for it to make a hole into the ice with cracks forming.

Despite their horrified states at the slasher not being affected by the tranquilizers, Lori and Erika managed to help the wounded Will out of the ice rink with Jason still following them as Jeffrey's body fell into the cracking ice. Heading outside, they made their way to the road and flagged down an oncoming set of police squad cars driving their way with Steven being the first one to get out of his cruiser.

"Come on, I'll get you to the hospital." Steven said before driving the three friends to said place while his fellow officers swarmed the arena in search of Jason; only to find Jeffrey's body within the damaged ice rink with most of it red from his blood. After Lori, Will, and Erika's injuries were treated, they were picked up by their respective parents and returned home for the night.

Lori sat in the Rollin's guest room and Will entered before sitting next to her as he tenderly held her in comfort of the night's events. With Jason now being immune to the imobatine, neither had any idea on how to subdue him and sat in silence for a time.

"Hypnocil or not, I'll stay here the whole night." Will said before Lori kissed his lips in gratitude.

"Thanks." Lori managed to smile before it was returned to her and Will nodded before she rested against him. Around midnight, Lori managed to fall asleep and Will looked at her before lying her down before tucking her in.

Feeling drowsy, he yawned and lie next to her before looking at her one to see Freddy in her place. The burned dream-demon maliciously grinned as the horrified Will tried to jump out of the bed and he lashed his blades at his wrists and ankles; slicing each one on impact.

"What the hell…?!" Will said before Freddy's claws had his tendons stretched out from his and he felt searing pain while he was lifted into the air with his attacker sinisterly chuckling. What was most shocking about it was that he remembered taking his hypnocil pill earlier and Freddy grinned before using his tendons to swing him about as he flung him forward.

Similar to what he had done to Tina years ago, Freddy slammed Will into the walls enough for his blood to stain them and he yelled in pain from being bashed all around the room with his tormentor cackling all the while.

Once half the room was coated red by Will's blood, Lori, who was getting a glass of water, entered the room and looked to see her boyfriend's body in the air. Frozen with horror, she dropped the glass and Will looked at her before grinning.

"Nice to see you again, bitch." Will said in Freddy's voice before lustfully rolling his tongue and Lori screamed before Will's tendons were further pulled until his whole body was inside out. Next, Freddy began pulling Will's tendons in multiple direction with him screaming in pain as he felt his body beginning to rip apart and the paralyzed Lori could do nothing but watch.

A moment later, Will's body exploded in the air and blood splattered all over the room while some of it landed on Lori. Mr. and Mrs. Rollins came out in response to the commotion and screamed in equal horror at their son's body exploding into unrecognizable pieces.

As Lori and Will's parents yelled in equal terror, Will's blood began to leak down the wall and then it began to form letters. The letters in turn formed a gruesome message which was eventually read as:

" _ **I'm your boyfriend now, Lori. See you in bed soon, bitch!"**_

* * *

Happy Friday the 13th and what a way to start off the year, huh? I hope you enjoyed Steven's symbolic revenge on Michael for killing Jamie after he was born and of course, we know Myers isn't dead but he'll be out of it for a while.

Some may ask how is Jason not bothered by being tranquilized if it worked on him in _**FvJ**_ and the answers easy: all the things he's survived over the years, it'd be mighty stupid if a tranquilizer could floor him. So, I had him play possum and wait for someone to get too close to him before he takes them down.

Also, you're probably wondering if Jason can't be tranquilized, how he will meet Freddy in the Dream World and find out he's been fooled again and my only response is that you'll find out very soon.

Though Jason in this story is based off how Kane Hodder played him, his speed walking is a nod to his portrayers CJ Graham and Dan Bradley in _**Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **: Jason Lives**_ and I think it works for him to walk faster when annoyed. Will he be running like Ted White did in _**Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **: The Final Chapter?**_ We'll have to wait and see.

Will's death may come as a shocker to some but I say he's luckily I let him get this far in the story since other horror sequels would have him die at the start and for the _**Nightmare**_ fans who guessed right, yes, Will's murder is a combined nod to Tina from the original and Phillip's death in the _**Dream Warriors.**_

I'll also bet you're wondering on how Freddy got to Will if he took his hypnocil earlier and again, you'll find out some other time.

Hope you had a good time reading and see you next time.


	11. Hitting the Road, Slashdown Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori and Erika decide to hit the road for safety after Will's murder and Michael gets prepped for being escorted to a new psych ward while Jason gets a not so-pleasant reunion.

 

 

 

Happy Halloween and welcome back to the 11th chapter of _**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown.**_ In celebration of this day, we'll see the aftermath of Freddy's murder of Will in the previous chapter and Michael's condition after being knocked out with the ending being a very welcome surprise.

As usual, enjoy reading this heart-stopping story and hopefully you'll love the end-result.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, A Nightmare on Elm Street,**_ or _**Halloween.**_

* * *

Outside of Will's house, Erika held the mourning Lori to her and patted her shoulders with the Rollins standing outside of their house with detectives and coroners going into the house by the minute. Tears continue to stream down Lori's face and Erika's parents were talking to the Rollins.

The thought of Will's murder played over and over in her mind and the message that Freddy carved into the wall both saddened and infuriated her. A moment later, Steven pulled up and began walking towards the scene with Officer Talalay approaching.

"Officer Lloyd, shouldn't you be resting?" She asked.

"I'll do that on my own time." Steven answered as he put a blanket on Lori's shoulders as he did with Stokely with Todd's death and she looked back at him. He would normally offer his condolences but given how many loved ones she had lost in such a short amount of time, she wasn't in the mood to hear that at the moment and she solemnly nodded at him as he sympathetically patted her shoulder before pressing on.

"Lori…" Mr. Craven said as he approached her and Erika.

"Mr. Craven…" Lori said.

"We have a retreat in another state that we're going to until this madness ends and we'd be honored if you joined us there." Mrs. Craven said and Lori looked down at the ground as she considered turning them down from having lost Dana and Will. While she knew she could fall asleep and go after Freddy herself, his near-rape of her the previous year still greatly scarred her and she knew there was nothing she could do to him.

Given his revival, Lori knew that escaping him would be to leave town and she looked to Mr. Craven before agreeing. Meanwhile, Steven looked in Will's room and surveyed the carnage before sighing to himself at the night's events.

" _Christ…even with Michael chained up, there's no telling how this town is gonna be at the end of all with this Freddy thing and Jason still on the loose."_ Steven thought while shaking his head at the gory carnage and a disgusted looked appeared on his face as he read the message left behind on the wall.

_Outside_

"Mr. Rollins…I…." Lori began to say as he and wife patted her shoulder before giving her soft expressions.

"It's alright with us, Lori, and we're sure it's what your father would have wanted, too." Mrs. Rollins said before Lori embraced either of them and they patted her back in return. Once Lori had her suitcase, she went with the Cravens and the Rollins were driven to the hospital after collapsing from the shock of Will's death.

Overnight, the town of Springwood found itself up in arms over Will's death happening and the fact that the hypnocil had failed to protect him. In fact, many of the residents had gotten rid of their respective hypnocil bottles and many would die that very night in result.

Lori and Erika, on the other hand, had taken their hypnocil and they sat in the hospital room while the latter comforted her friend. She tried her best to keep her eyes open and Erika looked to her upon noticing this.

"Lori, I don't know the whole story with this Freddy guy but we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow." Erika said.

"Erika, I need you to do me one favor tonight." Lori said upon looking at her.

"Tell me." Erika said.

"Stay awake with me until we leave for that retreat of yours." Lori said and Erika, from the shock of Jeffrey and Will's murders, knew that they chances of her sleeping for the night were now small.

"I'll go get some coffee then." Erika said before getting two cups of coffee from her parents and handing it to Lori.

"All right, with this much, we should be caffeinated enough for when we leave." Lori said.

"In that case, we'll be safe from him, right?" Erika said.

"Given what we've been through tonight and this coffee, I don't think Freddy will be showing up tonight." Lori said.

"Let's hope not." Erika said.

_Next day_

Steven looked at Michael in his solitary confinement cell and noticed he apparently hadn't moved since the previous night. Knowing that the fiend was not truly dead, he could only speculate that he was only playing possum for some unknown purpose and he heard footsteps.

"Deputy Lloyd?" A voice said and he turned to see a Ridgemont Sanitarium security guard approach.

"My name is Lynda Soles, Head of security at Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium." Said guard said as she shook his hand.

"I'm glad you could make here in time." Steven answered.

"There's something we need to discuss with you first about Michael Myers." Lynda said before she and another guard walked him to another room where they explained that the sanitarium felt it they weren't sufficient enough in keeping the masked murderer in custody. In place of their sanitarium, they were sending him to one in a maximum security in a nearby state at their own recommendation and requested Steven's firsthand testimony.

In response, Steven began to think back to Dr. Loomis ' manuscript and how he had explained to the administrative doctor of Smith Grove's just how dangerous Michael was firsthand when he was trying to get them to send him to Litchfield's higher-level security but they mistaken believed his comatose-like natural rendered him harmless. Given how his escape could have been avoided by them listening to Loomis, Steven decided at that exact moment to accompany them to the sanitarium and giving his testimony in person.

"Meet us back here tonight for extraction." Lynda said.

"Count on it." Steven said before he and the two security guards left the room with him returning to Michael's room.

"Well, Michael; looks like we're going on a road-trip together and see each other for the last time." Steven said to him before leaving for home and failed to notice his granduncle's hands curling into tight fists once he was out of sight.

_Elsewhere_

Lori and Erika helped Mr. and Mrs. Craven packed the car in order to stay awake and despite successfully having stayed awake the whole night, they still stuck to their plan of not getting any sleep until they were outside of Springwood. Though Lori and Erika were still shook up by the night's events and were in no mood to sleep, they knew they had to keep this way long enough for them to leave town.

"How are you holding up, Erika?" Lori asked.

"I'm doing okay but I'll feel better once we're out of here." Erika said.

"Well, girls, we should be done very soon so hang in there, alright?" Mr. Craven said as they continue to pack and Lori looked around once they were done with packing snacks for the trip. As Erika and Lori stood outside, they noticed Stokely nearby and waved her down.

"Lori, I'd say I'm sorry about Jeffrey and Will but at this point, I'm at a complete loss of words." Stokely said.

"No one can blame you after all of this chaos, Stokely." Lori said.

"Well, Lori, all I can say now is to get over Will and go find yourself a new fuck-buddy." Stokely bluntly said and neither Lori or Erika could believe their ears at that statement.

"Stokely!" Lori said in disbelief.

"How in the hell could you say something like that?!" Erika demanded with Stokely expression remaining unfazed.

"What? All the people in this town are dropping like fleas off a dog's ass, so you might as well find yourself someone new to fuck." Stokely coldly said and even though Lori wished that the girl she was talking to was being caused by a micro-nap Freddy was attempting to bring on to mess with her head, it was painfully true this wasn't the case.

"Stokely, I know people have been dying left and right in this town but I never thought it'd turn you into this kind of person." Erika said with narrowed eyes and she only chuckled in response.

"This kind of person, huh? Erika, none of this shit with Todd getting his head crushed like a grape to Will being splattered all over the place is bothering me an inch. With you two gone on your little mental vacation, there'll be less blood spilled in this small town." Stokely said with both of their gaze becoming filled with disappointment and shock at her.

"If that's how it's gonna be, then leave." Lori bitterly said to Stokely, who began to leave.

"Bye-bye, you two and one more thing, Lori; hope you find a new fuck-buddy before you wind up Freddy's bitch in bed like Will did." Stokely cruelly said and Lori snapped before Erika held her back.

"Stokely, you…!" The provoked Lori said with Erika struggling to hold her back.

"Get the hell out of here!" Erika snapped at Stokely, who mockingly waved at them and left with Lori still fighting to break free.

"Calm down, Lori! She's not worth it!" Erika said before her words reached Lori sometime later and she began to calm down. They looked after the departing Stokely with disdain and betrayed looks before Lori was freed.

They looked to each until they decided to walk around to cool off and Stokely walked back to her home before hearing a sound behind her. Thinking it was a vengeful Lori, she turned around with a smug look and saw no one was there before continuing on her way.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

Steven bid his remaining police officers farewell and with the news of them hiring a handful of police academy graduates, he found it beneficial to Springwood's forces. He drove to where Michael was being held and met Lynda there to see one medic preparing a dose of Thorazine to give him for later.

"Is everything set?" Steven asked.

"Yes, he'll be moved out tonight and the convoys are set for transfer." Lynda said.

"That's a relief. After all this chaos, it'll be a relief to see him gone." Steven said.

_Later_

"Here, Lori." Erika said as she handed Lori a blue sweater.

"Thanks, Erika. Where we're going, I'll definitely need it." Lori said as she donned the sweater and Erika's parents came out of the house.

"All ready?" Mr. Craven asked.

"Ready!" Erika and Lori said before they opened the car doors and unbeknownst to them, Jason watched them from a nearby house while hiding behind a tall bush. As he stared at Lori, he began to leave the bush before noticing her sweater bore a striking resemblance to Pamela's and he cocked his head to the side.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

As he listened to Lori speak to Erika, he then heard what sounded like Pamela's voice saying his name from her mouth and entered a trance-like-state before holding his hand out to her while moving forward. Suddenly, Jason found himself standing on the beach of Camp Crystal Lake and looked around in bewilderment at being back at his home.

His attention returned to Lori, who became Pamela, and Erika had become Alice in what Jason realized was her the night of her death. As the two wrestled on the beach for control of her machete, Jason, still not understanding what was going on but wanting to stop Alice nonetheless, hurried over to them and appeared behind the young counselor.

Though he stabbed her through the back, her head spun around in a 180 degree angle and laughed in Jason's face as she swung the machete through Pamela's neck. As Pamela's head hit the sand, Jason ripped the machete out of her back and stabbed her through the head as he had done years ago.

Alice fell to the ground and Jason found himself shorter before feeling something missing as he felt his face; not noticing he had somehow become the 11-year old boy he was at the time of his near-drowning in 1957. He found that both his hockey mask and machete were gone before picking up Pamela's head.

As he had done years ago, he held Pamela's head and stared at it as tears started to form in his eyes as he cradled it while miserably crying. He then felt a powerful kick to his face and Jason flew back into a tree before looking up to see Alice's head reform as she picked up Pamela's head.

"Jason, my special, special boy…you worthless piece of shit! I knew trusting you to do this again would be a stupid choice! It's no wonder I got my head cut off from you being to fucking stupid to stop that bitch in time!" Pamela scolded Jason and the boy began lowering his head in shame as his mother continued to shout in at him before getting kicked in the face again by Alice.

"Now, now, Jason, you know to look at your bitch of a Mommy when's she talking to you." Alice said in Freddy's voice and Jason looked up in surprise to see her morph into said dream-demon with a demonic sneer. He held Pamela's head to him and began tongue kissing it while Jason looked on with unmatched anger before rising to his feet as he realized he had been tricked by him again.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

"Even dead, the bitch knows her to use her tongue." Freddy said before tossing Pamela's head aside and the camp transformed into his boiler room with Jason's breathing becoming heavier as his fists tightened with his eye becoming wild with fury. Suddenly, the boy grew into his adult self as Freddy launched a horde of machetes into him and pinned him against the tree turning into a boiler as they cut into him.

Jason swung his arms out and the machetes flew out of him before he hurled his own blade at Freddy's head with an unusual growl. Freddy only laughed as the machete split his head apart and he reformed it with a sinister grin at his silent foe once again being in the dream world.

With Jason's mind being in a trance-like state from hallucinating that Lori was Pamela due their similar sweaters, this has left him vulnerable enough for Freddy to bring him into the dream world and exact his revenge on him.

When he looked back at the boiler, he saw that Jason was gone and looked around in confusion. Next thing that he knew was the hockey-masked fiend was behind him with his hands squeezing his head and Freddy cried out as he felt his fingers crushing into his skull.

"Not my head!" Freddy cried out mocking as Jason continued to crush it in his hands and a mix of blood and slimy green pus started leaking from his skull. The blood poured excessively from his mouth and leaked onto the floor with only Jason's angry breathing being the only sound he heard as he strained against his towering foe.

Within a few moments, Freddy's head was smaller than a walnut in Jason's clutches before he let him drop and kicked his body away. The dream demon sprang to his feet and laughed as his head reformed to its natural state as he wagged his blades at Jason.

"What's the matter, hockey puck? Did all the water in that head of yours drown your brain at birth?" Freddy sneered as Jason returned his machete to its sheath and reared his fist back before slamming it through his foe's heart.

He continue to sneer as blood poured out his mouth and his heart beat in Jason's palm before his head was knocked off with one punch. Jason then lifted his body overhead and started bashing it against the railing until it was battered to his satisfaction.

Jason hurled Freddy's body over the railing before he appeared next to him and punched him in the face. He lifted his boot and pressed it against his heart before giving it a small push.

Despite the small amount of energy put into the push, Jason flew through the room and landed hard on the floor before he was lifted into the air. Freddy wiggled his fingers and Jason began spinning in a quick burst of speed with a series of blades cutting into every inch of him like a kebab.

"Little refresher, hockey puss; I am eternal." Freddy said with his wiggling finger blades before stopping all of a sudden and Jason hung upside-down in the air. The burnt man smiled before water starting filling the room on the floor below and Jason looked down as he was lowered into it.

He began shivering as Freddy dropped him into the water and madly laughed as the water rose over Jason as it poured nonstop.

"How's this for a wet dream?" Freddy chuckled to the seemingly drowning Jason.

_Meanwhile_

Steven watched as Michael's mask was silently lifted by a medic named Lonnie to where his mouth was uncovered and the Thorazine was applied. Once this was done, he looked to see some burn marks on his face and he began to curiously lift the mask to a higher level.

"Hey, Lonnie, get your ass away from there." Another medic instructed.

"Sorry, curiosity got the better of me, is all." Lonnie said before the shackles on Michael's wrists and ankles were checked. Once they were confirmed to be secure enough, the medics left the room and Steven walked near his grand uncle.

"I swear on Great Aunt Judith's grave that you will go down one way or another." Steven said with determination before Michael was strapped to a gurney as he still didn't move and he was loaded into the back of the Prisoner Transport Bus driven by Lynda where he was the sole prisoner. With Steven sitting in the passenger seat of one of the convoy cars, she began to drive with the convoy moving out into the night and he kept his police pistol at his side.

_Back in the dream world_

Freddy started boiling the water to scalding temperatures to where steam flew into the air and he stared at the submerged Jason as he appeared to be drowning. Though they weren't seen in the boiling water, Freddy knew that bubbles were coming from the hockey-masked monster's mouth as his head violently bobbed around and he attempted to fight the current.

He watched as Jason struggling before he stopped moving altogether and went completely limp in the thrashing water. As Freddy began to cackle, he lifted him out of the water and dropped him in his direction.

With a snap of his fingers, he made Jason's body stand and water showered down from a pipe on the monster's body as he stood in place in complete silence. While he gloated over his victory and approached him, he failed to notice Jason's eye wasn't blinking or that his hands were slowly curling into fists.

"Now you die, Voorhees." Freddy hissed in Jason's face before rearing his gloved hand and lashed the blades into Jason's chest. The moment the claws were embedded in his chest, Jason's breathing resumed before he whipped out Pamela's knife and slit Freddy's throat with a quick swing.

As Freddy mockingly gripped his throat with blood profusely beginning to pour out his neck, Jason wasted no time in stabbing the knife into his head and grabbing it once again. He began twisting it around slowly and savored the loud cracking sounds that followed.

Then, Freddy's head snapped back into place as he materialized away from Jason with Pamela's knife dropping to the floor and kept filling the boiler room with water as he endlessly marched his way. At a loss for an explanation as to why Jason wasn't frightened by the water when their last match in the dream world scared him, Freddy formed the children he used to push him into the lake and they all began shoving the oncoming man.

"Freakshow!" The children all chanted and Jason ignored them as they continued to taunt him. Given that Jason's fellow campers, all of whom were afraid of Pamela as she had warned them warned them not to mess with him, never pushed him into the lake since he had fallen into it by accident on his own accord of not being watched by the counselors, Freddy based his previous nightmare of drowning of the fear of his near-death from it decades earlier and used it against him.

With the children failing to deter Jason this time, Freddy turned them into imps that pounced onto him and beat him. He swung his arms outward and knocked them back before Freddy's appearance turned demonic at Jason being unstoppable.

"We've got unfinished business, Voorhees." Freddy dangerously hissed as fire filled the boiler room and both he and Jason stood in place; either murderer staring each other down with unmatched hatred and fury. Finally, he roared with flying at Jason and his breathing grew heavier to where his growling became louder as he took out his machete before quickly walking towards his oncoming foe.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

* * *

Happy Halloween, everyone, and I hope everyone got a kick out of the appetizer of Freddy and Jason's rematch for the next chapter. To assuage the fans like myself who weren't fond Jason's fear of water or Freddy's fear of fire in their crossover film, I easily retconned either fear along the idea of him being pushed into the lake as a child.

Unlike the movie, you'll be pleasantly surprised to see that Jason apparently fears nothing in the Dream World this time but that doesn't mean that Freddy won't have some more tricks up his sleeve and you can already see that he'll put up a much better fight than he did in the movie.

As for Michael, we'll find out where he's going very soon and we see that he's not down for the count just yet. I made Erika's parents what I pictured Wes Craven himself to have been like; resourceful and very kind, and speaking of which, we'll find out where their resort is not long from now.

For those who didn't get how Jason wound up in the dream world, let's rewind for a bit; in _**Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Part 2**_ and the _**Final Chapter,**_ Jason always goes into a trance with he sees something that reminds him of his past like with seeing Ginny wearing his mom's sweater or Tommy's shaved head reminding him of himself. The idea of having him go into a trance is where he'd be vulnerable enough for Freddy to pull him into the dream world and no, Jason going into the dream has nothing to do with him being tranquilized last chapter.

So, stayed tuned for Freddy and Jason's full-fledged rematch next and more surprises to come. Happy Halloween and goodbye for now.


	12. Slashdown Round 02: Nightmare Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Jason have their rematch in the dream world with gory results.

Ladies and gentlemen! It's a fight that's been long overdue but it's finally here in story form: Robert Englund vs. Kane Hodder as Freddy and Jason to celebrate the **_A Nightmare on Elm Street_** franchise's 32nd anniversary today and in this 12th chapter of **_Freddy vs Jason vs Michael: Slashdown,_** we'll see how Jason fares against Freddy in his dream domain.

Though Freddy doesn't have New Line Cinema or Ronny Yu to make Jason pull any punches this time, it again doesn't mean he's completely helpless against him as he still calls the shots in the Dream World and know to find out how much of Jason will be left as the fight goes on.

Enjoy reading and as said in the movie: Freddy vs. Jason! Place your bets!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street,_** or **_Halloween._**

* * *

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Fire roared through the boiler room as Freddy tackled Jason and ran his bladed glove through his heart while continuing to fly. As he kept his blades through Jason's decayed heart, he slammed the murderous monster through several levels of floors and battered him until they reached the final floor.

With all his might, Freddy roared before rearing his glove and Jason back until he savagely smashed his body on the floor. Ripping his glove from Jason's chest, he was yanked to the floor before his undead rival swung at his head and he appeared in the air above.

Jason looked up to see Freddy raise his hands in the air and the blazing room began creaking as he stared while cocking his head. Suddenly, all the boilers and stairway railings began raining down on him as he stood his ground.

Freddy cackled as Jason was buried underneath all the metal and continued laughing until feeling something pierce his head. He ripped out a paintball dart and heard Jason's angered breathing from all over the fiery room.

"Where are you, Mama's boy?!" Freddy hissed before looking nearby to see Jason glaring at him while huffing and said dream-demon rubbed his finger blades together. Before he could do anything else, something out the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked to see Jason at another place in the room.

Freddy's gaze returned to its previous location to find that Jason was gone from where he been and looked back to find him absent there as well. He looked around the boiler room as Jason's breathing was heard all over the place and he kept vanishing and reappearing at a new location.

"Fuck!" Freddy growled before Jason dropped down on him from above and the two fell to the metal pile. Though held in a tight bear-hug, he easily broke out of Jason's grip and appeared on his back as he planted his shoe on the Crystal Lake Killer's head.

The minute Jason landed against the floor, Freddy's shoe applied pressure to the back of his head and a sickening crunch was heard before he went limp. He used his powers to lift him off the floor and set him ablaze before shooting him into the air.

Jason flew through what would be considered the roof and Freddy kept bringing him into the air until he swung his claws. Just then, his head separated from his shoulders and his torso was torn from his legs before his remains dropped back.

The body parts landed on the floor with Freddy watching with satisfaction and reformed the boiler room. He appeared on the floor and kicked Jason's head back before sinisterly chuckling at his apparently defeated enemy.

Jason's eye scanned the room before his hand began feeling for his decapitated head and finally managed to reach it. Quickly bringing it to him, he placed his head back on his neck and began snapping it in place.

**_*Take It!_ ** _By **Insane Clown Posse plays***_

With a loud crack of his neck, he looked over to his legs and reached for them until he was able to snap them back in place. Freddy roared as he swooped down at his undying enemy and Jason stood in place with his shoulders rising with his head constantly cocking as if taunting him.

This infuriated Freddy and Jason waited until he was in range to rear his leg back before kicking at his head. He flew back as Jason quickly grabbed his throat and ripped it out with his next strike being a punch to the ribs.

Freddy mockingly wheezed as Jason hurled him onto a high stairway railing and he landed next to a boiler. The minute he got to his feet, Jason was right in front of him and viciously lashed his machete at his throat before he ducked with the blade hitting the wall.

Given that Freddy had frequently managed to avoid Jason's machete swings in their duel in the real world, the fact of him still avoided them in his own realm didn't faze him at all and he laughed at him. Just before he could gloat about it, Jason, with his blade still against the wall, began speed-walking towards him and blinding sparks flew off the wall all the while.

Freddy backed from the oncoming Jason and lashed his claws into his chest again with the machete being thrust into his chest in response. Now that he had him right where he wanted him to be, Jason knocked him onto his back and began thrusting the machete into his heart multiple times with enough force to stab through the railing beneath thanks to both hands being on the handle.

Blood profusely oozed from Freddy's beating heart and sprayed onto Jason's mask as he hacked into him relentlessly. Once he ceased stabbing him, he hoisted his enemy overhead and Freddy looked around to find the fiery boiler room shapeshifting into Camp Crystal Lake.

_"What the fuck is this? Mama's boy is smart enough to change this place into his own turf?!"_ Freddy thought with disbelief as Jason slammed him onto the ground and a sleeping bag appeared in his hand as he gripped him again. He proceeded to stuff Freddy into the sleeping bag and closed it up before dragging him to a nearby tree with him laughing all the way.

Jason ignored his foe's taunting laughs and viciously swung the sleeping bag against the tree repeatedly with the impacts getting rougher. Freddy continued to laugh as he was bashed against the tree as the sleeping bag was becoming stained with his greenish blood appearing on the sides and Jason reared it back a final time.

With all his might, Jason swung the sleeping bag against the tree with so much force that it snapped apart and he reared it over his head until he slammed it down onto the ground. He raised his boot and stomped it down onto Freddy's head with it loudly squishing within like a tomato.

Jason then kicked the sleeping bag and it went flying into another tree before dropping onto the ground. He watched as the blood-stained sleeping bag flattened and he spun around to see Freddy appear behind him while shaking his index finger at him tauntingly.

"Not bad, hockey puck! Don't know how you finally grew a brain into that oversized head of yours but it ain't enough for this!" Freddy said before Jason hurled a tent spike at his throat and it stopped within inches of his face as he launched it back. In response, he tossed another paintball dart at the burnt man just as the tent spike pierced his neck and the dart was returned as well.

"You and Michael are cut from the same cloth." Freddy mused aloud and he noticed Jason's eye widened at the name as he cocked his head. Then, the malevolent dream demon got an idea and walked over to Jason.

"That's right; ol' Mike is still kicking and down for the count right now. I need him out of the way, you want to kill him before you go back home, maybe we work sometime out." Freddy said and Jason stared at him before planting the machete blade upright in the ground. Seeing as Jason was apparently going to hear him out, Freddy floated into the air and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, the reason he's here in the first place is…" Freddy began to say before Jason suddenly picked up his machete and pointed it at him in the air. Though confused as to whether this meant he wanted to continue fighting or if he somehow figured out his involvement in Michael's in Springwood for the same reason, he chuckled and moved the answer to the side for the time being before cutting to the chase.

"Anyway, that sororicidal guy has got to go so how about a deal; I let you out of here, you kill Michael and go back home and we never have to see each other ever again?" Freddy said before Jason stood in place and looked to be contemplating answer. He stared at his enemy and lowered his machete as the dream demon smiled while descending to the ground.

"Got the bargain, hockey puck?" Freddy said and Jason held his hand out to him. In return, he gripped his gloved hand and shook it as he continued to smile.

_Meantime_

Lori and Erika sat in the back of the Craven's car as they drove outside the neighborhood and looked back to see Stokely waving at them with the biggest grin on her face. Either looked away from her in mutual disgust and Lori looked away from Will's house with police tape surrounding the front.

As the car drove, it passed Dana's place with police tape in front of it and Lori looked to Erika. With her sole remaining friend, Lori still refused to let her guard down since she knew that Freddy could still get to her and the Cravens if they were in range to Springwood.

"All right, Erika, remember the plan until we're as far from Springwood as possible. Until then, whatever you do…" Lori whispered.

"…Don't fall asleep." Erika said in return and both nodded as Lori eyed the cigarette lighter. Though she hoped not to ever have a need to use it, she had told Erika to burn her wrist with in the event she fell asleep to where she wouldn't respond and she could only hope it wouldn't come to that.

_Back in the dream world_

"Well, Hockey Puck, looks like we have a…." Freddy began to say before Jason stabbed him through the head with his machete and viciously slashed his brains apart with an unsurprised sneer appearing on his face. He flung him back and sent him crashing headfirst through a series of trees before lifting them.

After smashing Jason into the ground, he used the trees to bash his body and slam him into the ground with a loud roar. While he bludgeoned him with the trees, he felt Jason's hands clamp on either side of his head and ripped his scalp apart.

Right as he grabbed Freddy's brain, his foe materialized behind him as his scalp healed and lashed at Jason's back before he spun around with his axe in his other hand. He swung the axe through Freddy's midsection and reared both tools into the air before bringing the blades down on his arms.

"Not my arms!" Freddy mockingly cried and Jason remembered from his previous match in the dream world that he hadn't a moment to lose in stabbing through him before cutting at his sweater. He moved back in time to have his sweater cut open and Jason looked to see several screaming faces of teenagers on his abdomen before cocking his head.

"Children are so precious, aren't they?" Freddy said as all the teenagers became his victims of his child killing spree and they all screamed at Jason to help them. Given his sense of tolerance for young children, Jason's angry huffing became a bestial snarl as he threw the machete and axe apart before seizing Freddy and grabbing his throat as he shook him in the air.

Freddy only laughed at Jason's empathy for children as he throttled him and with a reel of his head, both the machete and axe flew back at the undead monster. They flew into his sides and he hardly flinched at the weapons cutting into him before his slow strangling was ended as Freddy broke easily broke free.

He punched Jason's chest and clawed him repeatedly before the machete suddenly flew into his hand. As done in their last battle, he began to cut into Jason repeatedly and he swung his fist at Freddy's heart.

In an ordinary fight, Jason would allow his opponents to strike him as much as they please in order to tire themselves out but given that Freddy was fighting him in the dream world, he remembered that getting caught off caught might come back to bite him. He ducked the blow and came at him again before getting caught in his oncoming hand.

Jason's hand came at Freddy's skull and he profusely stabbed into his torso before ultimately knocking him down. Landing on him, Freddy gauged Jason's eye and cut into him with unstoppable fury while sneering.

"Die!" Freddy laughed as he tore into Jason and his arms flew up before clapping his hands together on his head. Blood flew from his head and oozed from his nose before Jason used this advantage to sit up.

Though eyeless, he got Freddy in a bear-hug and placed his hand atop his head yet again. Freddy, despite having no clue why Jason was fixated on attacking his head, roared before forming several duplications of himself and all of them began swarming him as he got to his feet.

Freddy jumped on Jason's back and began slashing his claws into him with the others attacking him from all corners. Jason swung his fists and connected them in the nearest Freddy alike before he suddenly began to successfully attack them in return.

"What?!" Freddy roared as he ripped off Jason's jacket and the tall monster revealed a hammer in his hand before stabbing the nearest dream-demon in the temple with the clawed end. He kicked the Freddy slicing away at his chest and he looked back at the true dream-demon to reveal his eye had reappeared in his socket.

Jason thrust his arm back and Freddy sprang into the air before elbow-dropping onto the fiend's decayed head with another punching him in the head. The dream-demons all tore and attacked him as he fought back while refusing to back down.

"Why…" One Freddy said began to say.

"Won't…" Another said.

"You…" Yet another hissed.

"Die?!" Freddy and his duplicates all answered before Jason swung his fists at them and pulverized them. He grabbed one Freddy and ripped him apart before concentrating on his actual foe.

Jason launched a keyhole saw at Freddy's head and while it was returned at his throat, it gave him enough time to vanish yet again. The livid Freddy snarled at this as he and his clones looked for their silent enemy before Pamela's knife was jerked through his jawline the second he heard his breathing.

Now on Freddy's side, the murderer lifted him on the knife and ripped it out of his jawline before forcing his scalp open. Remembering how he escaped from the dream world with Lori appearing, Jason ripped the brain from Freddy's head and looked it before crushing it.

"Give it up, Voorhees. Only way out of is here a one-way ticket to the grave yard and you'll be on that train before you know it." Freddy deviously grinned and Jason retrieved his machete as he cut through the clones; his determination undying to defeat him. Just then, Freddy's clones disappeared and before he could react to this, he felt something thrust through his hand before he was thrown against a nearby tree.

Jason looked at his hand to see a corkscrew embedded in it and he looked up to see a figure standing a distance away from him that wore a hockey mask that was the spitting image of his own. He realized it was none other than himself from when he died at Tommy's hands in 1984 and he stood there with Freddy standing behind him as.

**_*Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter main titles_ ** _by **Harry Manfredini** plays *****_

"How 'bout a blast from the past, chief?" Freddy laughed before the other Jason ran towards his undead self as he ripped the corkscrew out of his hand and marched over to himself. With the undead Jason armed with his beloved machete and his past holding a garden harrow, Freddy only watched with amusement and wagged his finger blades.

* * *

Whew! What a rematch, huh? To cement the idea of this fight being between Robert Englund's Freddy and Kane Hodder's Jason, I threw in the well-remembered sleeping bag from **_Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood_** and Jason's ability to teleport as seen in **_Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter_** and **_Friday the 13thPart VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan._**

Given that both Hodder and I are Juggalos, I figured that he'd appreciate **_Insane Clown Posse_** music playing if he ever kicked Freddy's ass and what better kind of fight song than **_Take It!_**

Though shaken from Will's death, Lori is still on guard and now it's her job to keep Erika from falling prey to Freddy's body count and will Michael be next on the trip to dreamland? Only time will time.

If you don't understand Jason's emphatic side for children, watch **_Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives_** and it'll all make sense to ya.

As said before, Freddy still calls the shots in the dream world and Jason, as one can clearly see, put up a much better fight than he did in **_FvJ_**. Though Freddy and Jason share a common enemy in Michael, it seems that our favorite hockey-masked madman has no intention in working with him even of his own free will and how'd you like the idea of Jason actually turning the dream world in a recreation of Crystal Lake?

Another shocker is zombie Jason will be fighting against human Jason from **_Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter_** and who will win: Kane Hodder's Jason or Ted White's Jason? More questions are if he can defeat Freddy in his own realm and just what is his obsession with his brain?

Find out next chapter and thanks for reading this rematch chapter for **_A Nightmare on Elm Street's_** 32nd anniversary despite it being shorter than the others. Enjoy and I'll see you guys next time.


	13. Slashdown Round Two: Slash from the Past

Wow, the 13th chapter of **_Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael: Slashdown_** being published on Friday the 13th? Talk about coincidences and continuing from where we left off in the last chapter, Jason is clashing against Freddy in the Dream World after turning down his offer to fight Michael with him and now he's up against his human self from **_Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter._**

What better treat for **_Friday the 13th_** fans to have the best Jason, Kane Hodder, take on the scariest one of all, Ted White? Let's see who'll win and if our hockey-masked killer will escape from the nightmare.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street,_** or **_Halloween._**

* * *

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Jason grabbed his past self by the throat and ran him through the chest with his machete before the back of his head was brutally raked by the garden harrow. The other hockey-masked wearing man grabbed his current self by the mask and smashed his hand against his heart.

They fell to the ground and the other Jason grabbed the true fiend before charging forward until the back of his head roughly met a nearby tree. Freddy laughed as the human Jason held the undead being against the tree and slammed him against it before keeping one hand on his mask.

As he proceeded to smash the back of his skull against the tree, the human Jason's black nails began to dig into the zombie's head before he was grabbed by the chest. Jason quickly spun and slammed his human self against the tree before bashing his backside against it.

The human Jason raked the back of the undead fiend's head with all his might before the actual monster flung him onto the branches. Swinging his fists at the same time, Jason knocked over the tree and it took his human self with him before looking back in Freddy's direction.

He immediately launched a paintball dart at Freddy before his former self tackled him and knocked him to the ground. Freddy watched either hockey-masked killer grapple the other like junkyard dogs as the human raked Jason's throat before the true one ran him through the heart.

The other stiffened before Jason grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the earth. He sprang to his feet and gripped the top of his spinal cord before ripping it out.

Before the human Jason could fall, his zombie counterpart grabbed him by the neck and knocked off his hockey mask as he raised his machete. Then he looked at his own face and cocked his head while holding the other Jason steady as he morphed into his childhood self.

"Don't you remember? Remember me, Jason. Remember us." Said the boy and those words echoed in Jason's mind from when Tommy had said them on the night he had died. Freddy grinned from knowing that underneath his enemy's brutal personality, he was still the hydrocephalic child he was at his near drowning and the hockey-masked man studied the boy before putting him down.

The boy smiled at his towering self and suddenly became his adult self again before stabbing him in the groin with a harpoon gun. Jason made no noise as he was lifted into the air and the harpoon extended into him with Freddy chuckling in the background.

"Aw, no balls, huh, Voorhees?" Freddy taunted before Jason grabbed the harpoon and snapped it apart. He brought down his fists on his human self's head and jerked the harpoon into his heart before the other head-butted him.

Jason reared his machete back and launched it into his past self's heart before holding onto him. The other Jason suddenly vanished and Freddy became bewildered by this as he hadn't anything to do with it.

"What in the fuck…" Freddy began to say before Jason turned to him and the next thing that happened was something sharp tearing into the back of his head. The dream demon spun around and swung his clawed glove at what he believed to have been Jason.

To his surprise and shock, he was both correct and false as his attacker was revealed to be Jason's bag-headed past self armed with a hammer. He ripped the claw end out of Freddy's skull and before he could retaliate, a spear was launched into his eye.

Freddy snarled as he ripped the spear out and looked to see yet another human Jason holding a spear gun before looking at his hockey mask featuring the axe mark. Realizing this was Jason's past self with his original hockey mask, Freddy was charged by a fourth past hockey-masked fiend and looked to see it was the Jason he pitted against his foe moments ago.

"Die!" Freddy said as he set the three Jasons ablaze and noticed two others marching his way. The first one, Jason's past self at his original resurrection, wore a utility belt similar to the current one wearing holding onto the metal fence post Tommy had revived him with and the second one was essentially the same as the current hockey-masked slasher with his only difference being an inch taller.

Freddy looked around as all the Jasons assembled around the current one and he looked around at his past selves before glancing at the last one. The slightly taller Jason looked to him and they studied the other for a minute before returning their gaze to Freddy.

"Well, well, you really think that more brainless hockey pucks are gonna make a difference. I already told you, I am eternal." Freddy snared and Jason's response to his taunting was raising his machete into the air before his past selves moved forward.

**_*He's Back (The Man behind the Mask) by Alice Cooper/One Man Army and the Undead Quarter (free choice) plays*_ **

The bag-headed Jason sprinted forward as he now possessed a pickaxe and swung it into Freddy's chest before being clawed in the chest. The fourth Jason grabbed Freddy before slamming him onto the ground and brutally raking him with the garden harrow while the bag-headed Voorhees returned.

He stabbed Freddy's temple with an icepick and the burnt man only laughed while the fifth Jason stabbed him in the mouth with his fence post. He rose from the metal pole and sent all Jasons flying back as he moved back over the lake.

Suddenly, the 11-year old version of Jason lunged from the water and wrapped his arm around Freddy's neck before dragging him into the lake. He roared in anger as the younger Jason morphed into the true Voorhees and began to pull him down to the depths.

Freddy made the water boil as the fourth Jason ran a knife through his chest to where it emerged from his backside and he mockingly groaned as his black nails sank into his skull. He slashed this Jason's chest as he ripped the knife out of him and the final past Jason appeared in the water behind him.

He successfully pulled Freddy to the lakebed and plunged his machete into his head repeatedly with the blade exiting his stomach. Jason joined his past self at the bottom of the lake and slashed Freddy in half though he swung his glove once.

Both Jasons had their necks cracked and the taller one grabbed Freddy before tossing him to the current one. The dream demon continued to make the water boil until it evaporated and seemingly took both Jasons with it.

As he smirked, the third Jason jumped towards him before running him through the heart with his machete and smashing his skull in his bare hands. Before he could do anything else, the second Jason grabbed Freddy's legs and stabbed him with the pickaxe.

Freddy used his powers to make him explode and his heart became the demonic worm creature before springing at his enemy's face. He sliced the creature apart with his telepathy and sent all Jasons flying into the air before they all launched their respective weapons at him.

"Come up with some new tricks, Hockey Puck!" Freddy snarled before a sixth Jason appeared, having the same clothes as the 3rd and 4th but with the left chevron missing, and grabbed his head before transforming into the worm creature. He forced his way down his throat and he only laughed before slicing his chest open to retrieve the creature.

He sneered at it and gave the tallest Jason the chance to sever both his arms with his machete and axe. The third Jason stabbed Freddy before he could reform with the fourth charging over to him and punctured his left hand with a corkscrew with his next move being a meat cleaver to his face.

The fourth Jason grabbed Freddy's throat and the others joined in on restraining the Springwood Slasher with the true Jason marching over to his group. They held Freddy still as Jason angled his machete at his forehead and thrust the blade into his brain a single time with his past selves maintaining their hold on him.

Freddy roared in pain as the 2nd Jason tore into him with his pickaxe in his throat and he swung his clawed glove at them before knocking off the sack in the process. Jason's jacket was ripped into several pieces and his mask broke in half before he snarled at Freddy with the whole area changing with the three dream demons flying out of his head as his brain was slowly split.

Soon, Freddy found the area was the boiler room he was in when he originally died and looked at a nearby mirror to see he was human again with Jason or his past selves nowhere in sight. He attempted to stand before seeing the corkscrew was still embedded in his hand and kept him from leaving.

Just then, a Molotov cocktail was launched into the room through the window and Freddy's head jerked towards the doorway as another one landed near him. He ripped the corkscrew with his glove and roared as he spotted all Jason's outside as they launched Molotov cocktails at him.

"Voorhees!" Freddy roared as all of them launched the Molotov cocktails at him and he realized that Jason had somehow figured how he originally died as he had done discovered in their Dream World duel. Covered in flames building around him, he ran at Jason and roared in anger as the room exploded in blazes before he disappeared.

Once the explosion settled, Jason looked to his former selves and the group remained quiet as the 3rd Jason handed him his respective Hockey Mask. Once donning the mask, Jason looked to see that he wore the clothes of the third Voorhees as well and he began to vanish with the unmasked man nodding to him with the other Jasons.

Jason jerked upright and looked around before standing up to see that he still wore his original hockey mask along with the clothes he wore during his Higgin Havens massacre. Despite not understanding how he escaped Freddy's dream world, he picked up his axe and looked to where Lori had been.

Upon discovering she wasn't there, he walked around to the back of the house and saw no signs of her being there. Now knowing that his assignment of attacking Springwood was false, he walked forward and vanished into the night.

_Short time later_

Stokely and Dave lie in Lori's former bed and relaxed after a series of lustful escapades. She thought about the anger in Lori's face when she taunted her over Will's death and she lowly chuckled at her anguish.

"What's funny?" Dave asked.

"Nothing…" Stokely said as she reached for Dave's face and the sound of a door opening downstairs caught their attention. Looking to each other, Dave got out of bed after he put on his pants and went downstairs before looking around to see the backdoor open.

"What's wrong?" Stokely asked as she came down wearing only a shirt.

"Did we forget to close the door good enough?" Dave asked with it being unlocked with neither of them were there.

"Looks like it." Stokely said as Dave closed the door and locked it before they went back upstairs.

"Now, where were we?" Dave asked as they lie in bed and Stokely moved to him before a hand grabbed his head from under the bed. Just then, the blade of a knife ripped through the back of his neck out of his throat and blood sprayed onto Stokely' face as she screamed in horror.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

Dave gagged as Jason rose from underneath the bed and grabbed Stokely before tossing her out the door. She hit the wall and looked back in time to see Jason grab either side of the mattress before folding it in half a single time as he done with Trey the previous year.

He unfolded the mattress and kept it like so before folding it again and again with Dave's blood splattering on the walls. Jason unfolded it a final time and with all his might, smashed either side of it together with his victim's body being completely smashed.

Stokely screamed as Jason slammed the folded mattress onto the floor and he set his boot on it as blood completely stained it while simultaneously spilling out. He calmly threw the knife at Stokely and it hit the wall near her head.

"What do you want, you overgrown bastard?!" Stokely demanded before Jason's head snapped in her direction and he proceeded to make his way to her. She tried crawling away before she was grabbed by the back of her neck and dragged downstairs until he tossed her onto some speakers in the living room with music playing by accident.

**_*Hush by Kula Shaker plays*_ **

Jason picked up Stokely and cut off her arm with his axe with her wailing in agony while bleeding out. The huffing killer lifted the young woman against the wall while raising his machete all the while and she trembled fearfully.

"No! No! No!" Stokely screamed before Jason slowly the brought the front of the machete to her mouth as he kept his grip on her and ultimately stabbed her. He then furiously impaled her through the mouth with enough force to send his blade out the back of her head into the wall and her eyes became a deathly shade of white.

Stokely went limp as what was the back of her head stained the wall behind her and her killer smashed her face beyond recognition with the palm of his hand. He dragged her upstairs and threw her body in the bathtub before cleaving her midsection.

As her dead body stained the tub with her blood, Jason turned on the water and left the bathroom to retrieve Pamela's knife from the wall. Once placing it back in its sheath, he looked at his victims' bodies and began to walk downstairs as the bloody water overflowed from the tub.

Thanks to learning about Freddy's history with the house, Jason's killing of Dave and Stokely in the most brutal ways he could possibly think of stood as his best way of insulting him outside the Dream Realm and he marched out the backdoor before closing it behind him.

He made his way to the outskirts of Springwood and looked back at it while cocking his head. Upon knowing that Michael was still alive, he had hoped to encounter his silent foe once again but hadn't any success in finding him and he suddenly had a chill run throughout his body that made his head snap to the direction of the road ahead.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm gonna need to see some identification." Said one of two police officers as they approached Jason and he looked to the two.

"Sir, we're gonna have to ask that you remove your mask and put your hands in the air…" The second began to say before Jason swung his axe into his chest and cleaved his head apart with his machete. His blood flew onto his fellow officer and he got his gun before shooting at the hulking killer.

Jason dropped his weapons before moving through the bullets and grabbed the officer's throat. He carried him to his cruiser and opened the hood before slamming his head onto the engine.

The hockey-masked murderer slammed the hood down onto the cop repeatedly and completely flattened his skull in the process. Jason retrieved his weapons and stored his axe in a carrier he brought out of his dream before doing the same with his machete as he started his long trek home.

**_Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma_ **

**_Elsewhere_ **

Lori looked out the car window as a chill ran up her spine and she looked to Erika doing the same before her friend noticed her.

"Something wrong, Lori?" Erika asked.

"I'm not sure. I had this weird chill for a moment." Lori explained.

"Well, it won't take that much time to get there." Erika said and Lori smiled at her remaining friend before looking out the window. She tried not thinking of Freddy or all that had happened to her friends and Will in the last couple of days before finding herself thinking of Jason.

Given his presence in the last attack of Springwood, she knew Freddy had to be the cause of it and about him being free though the capture of Michael had at least solved most of the town's problems. She sighed and returned to gazing out the window in her thoughts.

**_Meanwhile_ **

Michael lie in the back of the bus as the convoy drove into the night and his head suddenly jerked to the side before his hands tightly curled into fists. Steven felt a chill running down his spine and believed it had to do with his granduncle before looking into the bus with the masked fiend hearing a rhyme in his head being sang in Judith, Laurie, and Jamie's childhood voices.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gotta stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again."_ Michael's dead relatives sang to him and the sound of metal scraping was heard before he found himself in Haddonfield. He looked around and spotted the childhood Jamie jumping rope with three other girls.

"Uncle Monster, come play with us." Jamie smiled before Michael cocked his head at her and heard sinister cackling before feeling someone touch his back. He calmly looked back and couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Hello, Michael." Said being spoke.

* * *

Happy Friday the 13th and how'd you like Jason's escape from the Dream World? Not only did he fight his human self, he actually unified all of them against Freddy in the form of an army and it's a clever way to include all of Ari Lehman (in the role of the child Jason from the original film), Steve Dash, Warrington Gillette (when Part 2 Jason is unmasked by Freddy as done in the actual film) Richard Brooker, Ted White, Tom Morga (who played the final Jason that helps capture Freddy), C.J. Graham, and even Ken Kirzinger in the story in their roles as Jason.

In fact, Hodder and Kirzinger's Jasons nodding at each other is a joke many will love and Jason wearing Richard Brooker's mask and clothes from the third movie is meant to be a form of memorial to him. Even the loathed demon Jason heart creature from **_Jason Goes to Hell_** plays a part in fighting Freddy and of course, using Freddy's original death to defeat him stems from Jason's temporary defeat seen in **_Jason Lives._**

Since today is Friday the 13th, I decided to finally kill Stokely and hopefully you'll be pleasantly satisfied but there's something else you deserve to know. In case you haven't figured it out, Stokely is named after Stokely Chaffin, a producer of **_Freddy vs. Jason_** and the whole reason Hodder didn't get to play Jason again in the movie.

In fact, all of Jason's named victims aside from Dave are named after the people who worked on **_FvJ_** who had a hand in shafting Hodder from the crossover and payback is always so sweet. Since Chaffin prides herself for working on **_I Know What You Did Last Summer_** to work on **_FvJ_** and ultimately being responsible for a majority of its faults ** _,_** I had that movie's theme song, **_Hush_** , mockingly playing during Stokely's attack and Jason stabbing her in the mouth is my way of telling her namesake to go suck a machete in response.

Plus, Dave is actually named after script writer David S. Goyer, who's infamous for altering the **_FvJ_** script into the questionable final product with the results being Jason's new fear of water along with most of his scenes relating to the **_Friday the 13th_** series being cut, Lori's weird "Freddy died by fire, Jason by water" comment, and of course, Kia's disgusting homophobic insult to Freddy before she's killed, all at Chaffin's behest from thinking the movie shouldn't be three hours, which is what the original script would have been if left untouched by them (yeah, I don't understand the logic, either).

With Jason free from the Dream World, it looks like Michael's turn is just around the corner and we'll get to see how he fares against Freddy. Question remains is, who on earth could surprise him of all people?

Find out next chapter and have a Happy Friday the 13th!


	14. Slashdown Round Three: The Blackest Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes on Freddy while Lori and Erika's family end their trip at a familiar location.

 

 

 

While it feels odd writing this chapter on a Friday the 13th considering Jason doesn't have much to do with this very chapter, I suppose it's only fair that I write a chapter after an unintentional hiatus. Continuing from where we last left off, Freddy, after losing his Dream World rematch against Jason, faces off against the equally fiendishly cunning Michael in a match of pure evil against pure evil.

Has Michael met his match? There's only one way to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, A Nightmare on Elm Street,**_ or  _ **Halloween.**_

**Note:** For those who have never seen it or haven't watched it a while, the beginning of this chapter shows the aftermath of  _ **Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers.**_

* * *

_"I met him, 15 years ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child, with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil." Dr. Samuel Loomis_

* * *

_**October 31** s_ _ **t** _ _**, 1995** _

" _Come with us." Tommy Doyle said to Dr. Loomis, who stood outside of Smith's Grove Sanitarium._

" _No…I-I have a little business to attend to here." Loomis smiled to Tommy, Kara as she held the infant Steven and Danny with all of them giving him a lasting look before the jeep they were in drove away from the place. The Doctor continue to smile after them until he went back inside the building and made his way back to the laboratory room to find Michael's still form lying on the floor with green pus running down the eye holes of his mask._

" _It's all over, Michael." Dr. Loomis said while reaching down to remove his former patient's mask and the fiend suddenly jerked to his feet before swinging his knife at his leg. Having expected this, the elder doctor jabbed the front of his cane into Michael's arm but this did little to prevent his leg from getting slashed and the murderer towered above him._

_Michael grabbed Loomis and shoved him back against a nearby counter before he hobbled to his heels. As the mute maniac approached, Loomis grabbed a nearby dangling hook and turned just in time to stab Michael in the neck with it._

_This temporarily halted the undying fiend to where Dr. Loomis pulled the mask off of him and tossed it to the floor to reveal the green chemical Tommy had injected him with earlier pouring down from his eye sockets. However, Michael's blank face was not enough to hide his true intentions for his former psychiatrist and Dr. Loomis tossed the mask to the floor to fire his gun into his chest._

_As he done two decades prior, Dr. Loomis shot Michael in the heart that caused him to stagger back and started hitting him in the head with the revolver as adrenaline ran throughout his body. He screamed in anguish until he dropped the gun to replace it with the lead pipe Tommy had use earlier and beat the fiend back with all his might until Michael lifted him off the floor before beginning to crush his head._

_However, even still connecting the pipe to his cranium, Dr. Loomis's screams grew higher before Michael began squeezing his skull as his adrenaline brought on a stroke and his tormentor quickly caught on before dropping him onto the floor. The old man wheezed and groaned as Michael simply looked on and Dr. Loomis's leg twitched before his foe got an idea._

_Picking up his mask, he slid it over Dr. Loomis's head and began to depart once he stopped moving. Ignoring the agony in his skull, Michael made his way to the door only for Dr. Loomis to weakly pull of the mask, touch his ankle, and stare him dead in the eyes._

"… _you won't live on this evil forever as no amount of death in this world will ever be enough to satisfy your insane bloodlust. Good or evil as you, none of them will ever make the hell you're mind thrives stop, Michael…." Dr. Loomis defiantly said before going completely limp with his breathing coming to an end and Michael continued on his way without a second glance to his former foe; completely unaware the trauma his skull had suffered would result in his long comatose period for the next several years._

_Present day_

Michael couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing Dr. Loomis standing in front of him with a calm expression on his face and the elder man regarded him with a calm expression to where he stood in place.

"It's been sometime, hasn't it?" Dr. Loomis said to where Michael continue to study him before he felt a barrage of stabs tearing into his chest and looked to see Judith, bloody as the night of her murder, cut him with an identical steak knife.

"Michael!" Judith roared in fury while continuing to stab him before Dr. Loomis started to say before he found he was in the Mt. Sinclair Cemetery with the ground erupting as several hands burst from the dirt and the decaying corpses of all his former victims rose chanting his name. Lester the German shepherd loudly barked as he sprang onto Michael and latched his teeth into his throat as Rachel shoved a pair of scissors down his mouth before Bud appeared.

"Hey, fuck-face, choke on this." The deceased EMT said as he and Karen shoved the murderer's head into a bird bath filled with scalding water as the rest of his victims either grabbed onto him or attacked him. As blood ran down his fresh wounds, Freddy's cackling was heard overhead before they made Michael face the descending dream demon and he wasted no time in slashing him across the face with his new left hand that looked like an organic version of his glove with bone structures surrounding the hand.

With his head reeling back for a minute, he focused on Freddy and cocked his head at the man's burnt appearance in the same fashion he had with Jason's scars. Freddy's glove tore into Michael's chest and lifted him overhead while glaring into his eyes.

"All right, dick-or-treat, your work is done." Freddy venomously hissed before launching Michael across the cemetery and the young Jamie laced a jump rope around his neck as the Springwood Slasher approached the Shape.

_***Halloween theme plays*** _

"Y'know, Michael, you and Jason are cut from the same cloth that I wouldn't be surprised if you two were the exact same shit-brains." Freddy said before Michael's fist tightened as he grabbed a headstone and slammed down onto the oncoming fiend's head just as both sets of claws dug into him. Furiously stabbing and tearing into Michael's body, Freddy roared as he gutted him and he ferociously fought back with all his might by hacking into him with his knife.

Blood ran down Michael's neck from the inside of the mask and dipped down onto the ground as he cut into his new foe's backside before Freddy slammed onto the ground. The back of his head smashed through Laurie's headstone as the dream demon turned into his side sister.

"I shouldn't be surprised you were too slow as shit that the Reaper got to me first." Laurie/Freddy taunted as the organic claws were thrust into his throat and Michael grabbed his attacker to strangle with all his might before a mad cackle followed. Biting down onto Michael's finger, this did little to faze him before Freddy sliced his Adam's apple apart and more blood spilled down his neck.

Unexpectedly, Michael head-butted Freddy before grabbing hold of his skull and wasting no time in squeezing it while savoring the bone crunching noise. He again cackled and slashed Michael across the face to where his Paper-mâché mask was partly scratched off.

"Die." Freddy hissed before Michael reclaimed his prized knife and stabbed into his neck until he followed up by peeling the flesh off his head. With a mighty yank, he pulled off his foe's face and was bewildered at his foe continuing to laugh while anyone else would be in agony.

Freddy lifted Michael again before he launched him onto a fence post and impaled him as he brought lightning down upon him. As he twitched and twisted from the lightning, he sank further down the post until the entire collapsed with him.

Gripping his stomach, he slowly started began to get to his feet before Freddy attacked again and Michael spun around before knifing him in the rib cage. He grabbed his foe's head and slammed him face-first against the ground as he followed up by hacking into the back of his cranium.

With his raspy breathing growing heavier with fury, Michael was grabbed once more by his past victims and held against the ground while they all attacked in unison with Freddy wiggling both either sets of his claws in anticipation of his death. Furious at his loss to Jason, he'd be damned if he was going to allow another mute manic get the better of him and had Michael's victims back away to reveal him lying in a grand puddle of blood with his knife embedded in his eye.

Chortling, he lifted Michael to his feet and reared his claws back in preparation for decapitating him before the brute grabbed both his arms He slammed the heel of his shoe into the Dream Demon's abdomen and Freddy mockingly groaned while staggering back.

Michael grabbed Freddy and thrust the knife through his stomach multiple times while he stood in place cackling away. Comparing him to Jason, he stabbed into his brain and Freddy threw a fist into his chin before slashing his neck.

He began to double over before Freddy jumped onto his back and clawed away at his flesh while Michael reached back to grab his attacker's forearm. Yanking him forward, Michael tossed into the air and slashed down his chest to no avail.

Michael looked to Freddy with complete bewilderment at his unstoppable powers and the dream demon raised both his hands into the air.

"Face it, Mikey. The only evil ruling this world is me." Freddy said as he began changing the landscapes from Haddonfield to Springwood until he changed into Laurie.

"I'm everyone…." Freddy said as he turned into Dr. Loomis.

"Everything…"

"And everything you've ever known." Freddy said while mockingly holding up a Hockey Mask and sprang at Michael once again as he advanced on him.

_Elsewhere_

"Good think we're almost there, huh?" Erika said to Lori as they stood in front of a gas station during sunrise drinking coffee as Mr. Craven filled up the car and Mrs. Craven stood alongside the girls.

"You can say that again, Erika, but now that I think about it, what's the place like?" Lori said.

"It's a bit down in the country in a place called Wessex County so it's pretty quiet down there." Mrs. Craven said and that caught Lori's attention more than ever.

"Wessex County?" Lori asked before Erika wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Not to worry, Lori. Where we'll be staying is in town as in a whole distance away from that place." Erika said and despite knowing they were going to New Jersey, Lori decided she'd rather take her chances there than deal with Freddy. Once Mr. Craven was done filling up the car, everyone piled in as he drove the rest of the way for another hour and finally stopped at some apartments.

"All right, girls, if you want some rest, it's as good as yours." Mr. Craven said.

"Sure thing, Dad." Erika said as she brought Lori up to the room she usually stayed and revealed a hammock.

"Ever slept in one of these?" Erika asked and Lori only smiled.

"First time for everything." Lori chuckled before Erika yawned and did the same.

"In any case, we're safe here." Erika said and as much as Lori wanted to believe in that, she wasn't ready to completely lower her guard yet. As she went to the kitchen for water for her and Erika to take their Hypnocil, she looked outside the window to see an orange cat with a white underbelly stretching it's paws and it looked to her before mewing.

She smiled at the cat while getting two water bottles and as she started to return to Erika's room, she hadn't the smallest clue she had been standing in the very kitchen where Jason had murdered Alice decades ago.

_With Steven_

"So, I understand that you're that Myers' guy's nephew, huh?" Lynda said to Steven in the convoy.

"I'm afraid so." Steven answered.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Lynda sympathetically said.

"I never met him before, but one thing I'm not ashamed of is putting him behind bars where he can't do any harm." Steven said as he eyed Michael in the bus; unaware of his grand-uncle's current plight.

"I've been to Springwood a good number of times and I've never seen the place so shaken up in the last couple of years." Lynda spoke to Steven and he looked to the arising sun.

"Where I come from, I've seen fear from someone only speaking Michael's name. To think Springwood had a history just like them." Steven said.

"Hey, they're not alone. After all, places like Avalon Bay, Valentine Bluffs with some Miner maniac, and a rumor of some cannibal family down in Texas always has some skeletons in the closest that either haunt them in legend or in personally." Lynda said.

"Yeah, any legend involving death always hangs a dark cloud over just about any place." Steven said.

"Reminds of me of an old saying on how legends never die." Lynda said and Steven looked to Michael once again.

"If only that were the opposite in this case." Steven said.

_In the Dream World_

Several pins were embedded in Michael's head as Freddy dropped him onto the ground and chuckled at his appearance as they now were in the boiler.

"Go figure, you look just like needle-dick." Freddy said before gouging Michael's eyes out and crushing them in his palm with the masked fiend thrusting his knife into his mouth. Unsurprised, Freddy prepared to attack once again as Michael managed to connect his fist against his heart and seized his throat as he began to squeeze.

The Dream Demon warped out of the large man's grip and slashed the tendons in his hind legs before rearing them on his claws. He tied them around a boiler and let Michael hang upside as he helpless dangled about until they snapped where the fiend was sent falling to the floor.

With a ferocious bellow, Freddy jumped to the floor and ran his claws through Michael's head to where he went limp. Given that he wasn't disappearing, the frustrated dream demon knew this meant he was still alive and learned something once ripping his claws from his face.

"You goddamn Jack-off lantern, what the hell were you doing in Springwood then?!" Freddy viciously roared and in response, Michael cocked his head as if taunting him.

_Meanwhile_

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

Jason continued his trekking and failed to notice that his fingernails had grown long and blackened in the same fashion they were when he was alive along with the fact that his decayed flesh looked as it did in his pre-zombie days. Even if he did notice, nothing was going to stop him from returning home and pursing his newfound interest.

* * *

It didn't take long to write this chapter since I had most of it planned out for a long-time and hopefully you enjoy the action with another helpful of info being that we finally learned what happened to Dr. Loomis at the end of  _ **Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers**_ and why he was screaming at the end.

To give him a respectful death, I had him die fighting Michael and even though he fails to kill him, he still manages to put him in a coma for enough years for Steven to become an adult. To contrast Michael to Jason in the Dream World fights, they serve as a reminder that while he's seemingly immortal, he's still a human compared to him and Freddy and as such, he recovers from certain attacks at a slower rate than Jason would.

Speaking of Michael, it would seem he was in Springwood for a different reason than we thought and given he seemingly didn't know about Steven's presence there until they first met, who knows why he was there but given his motives are supposed to be a mystery, perhaps it's best this remains as such.

Lori and Erika's road trip finally comes to an end to reveal that they're staying in the same apartment where Alice died in the beginning of  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Part 2**_ and it looks like that cat she was caring for had kittens.

Another bonus for you guys is that we learned that the events of  _ **The Prowler, My Bloody Valentine,**_ and  _ **Texas Chainsaw Massacre**_ all took place in this continuity and Freddy has apparently met Pinhead of  _ **Hellraiser.**_

Some may ask what's wrong with Jason and what is he looking? That'll have to wait for another time and while I may write the next chapter in time for Halloween, chances are it'll be a short chapter since the odds of Michael winning against Freddy don't seem to be that high at the moment.

Speaking of changes, most of you will notice Freddy's new hand has claws and if you guessed right, it's the same clawed glove he had in  _ **Wes Craven's New Nightmare.**_  After all, what better way to honor the man by incorporating one of the feature's from the last  _ **Nightmare**_ movie he worked on by having both sets of claws and aside from the organic one, I'm undecided if Freddy will have the clothes he did in that movie since horror fans didn't take to Jason having a jacket; much less Freddy wearing a trenchcoat.

Since I have multiple characters from the  _ **Halloween**_ series in this chapter, I guess it'd be nice to talk about my thoughts about the next  _ **Halloween**_ coming out. While I'm happy that John Carpenter and Jamie Lee Curtis are back for the new film, I'm not sure how I feel about the chance that Michael and Laurie likely won't be brother and sister since it connects only to the  _ **'78**_   _ **Halloween.**_

Personally, retconning that after all these years would be the same as retconning the fact that Darth Vader turned out to be Luke and Leia's father when those staples in the franchise is one of its key themes but I'm sure the next Halloween will turn out to be just fine.

So, until the next chapter likely coming soon, I'll see you guys later and have a Happy Friday the 13th!


	15. Slashdown Round Three: Samhain Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Michael's battle continues with unexpected results while Lori and Erica enjoy some peace in the Crystal Lake community.

Happy Halloween, everybody, and welcome back once again this month as we continue Michael's battle against Freddy in this hair-rising Dream World clash. While Freddy naturally has the advantage over Michael, our masked villain refuses to go down without a fight and this battle of Boogeymen continues on!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, A Nightmare on Elm Street, or Halloween.**_

* * *

*** _Mr. Sandman_** _by **The Chordettes begins***_

Freddy roared as he swung both sets of claws at Michael's throat and stomach wound before blood ran down his neck. With his head still cocked in a taunting fashion at Freddy's anger, Michael stabbed his foe's foot before grabbed his throat and throttling him as he was clawed at.

The Dream Demon sneered as he cut into Michael and launched him into a nearby car where the back of his head hit the radio. As Michael sat still for a time, some Busta Rhymes music came on before the silent brute slammed his fist into the radio and destroyed it before slamming his foot into the pedal.

He drove the car at Freddy before he lightly pressed his foot on the front of the vehicle and it went flipping into the air until it smashed against a railing. Roughly smashing against the floor with the railing falling down on him, Freddy snickered as he hopped atop the car and slashed the bottom open before retrieving Michael's unmoving form from within.

"Know somethin', Mike. You've never celebrated Halloween the right way before, have you?" Freddy sneered before tossing him into a massive basket and Michael looked around. To his confusion, he looked around to see the boiler room had become an outdoor ceremony with several bonfires and multiple druids stood over him with torches while one had a can of gasoline.

"Samhain's here, Dick-or-Treat, and you're the first one to go." Freddy cackled before the druid covered him in gasoline and emptied the rest of the canister down Michael's throat. One of the druids shoved the torch into his mouth before lighting the inside of it ablaze while he was set alight by the other beings and Freddy again slashed his eyes before slamming a Jack-O-Lantern onto his head.

Despite his flaming body and his lack of vision with the Jack-O-Lantern on him, Michael marched to Freddy's cackling and lifted him off the ground before thrashing him with all his might with his raspy breathing growing weaker by the minute. He head-butted Freddy with enough force for the jack-o-lantern to break into pieces while his foe cut at his stomach wound and the fiend kept attacking him.

Freddy knocked him back and slashed either side of his throat before Michael stamped his ribs with his boot. The homicidal mute attacked even with his insides on fire and Freddy cackled as his skin burned to a similar texture as his opponent.

_Meanwhile_

"What the hell?!" Steven said as Michael's flaming body caused the inside of the bus to engulf to where it wildly spun around with the driver being incinerated. As the bus slammed into the other cars of the convoy, Steven and Lynda's in particular were slammed off the road to where they smashed into a nearby tree and his head roughly slammed against the dashboard.

As the airbags inflated, Lynda remained unmoving while Steven slumped over and didn't get back up while the flaming bus exploded from the flames reaching the tailpipe where the gurney Michael was strapped was launched into the air. The gurney spiraled about until it landed in a nearby river and was carried for several minutes until coming ashore.

Michael lay still before his eyes snapped open and he ripped free of his restraints as he shoved the gurney underwater. With his shallow breathing coming to a complete stop within his slightly charred mask, he looked around the forest that was in front of him and cracked his knuckles before walking into the night.

_Later in the day_

"Sleep all right?" Erika asked Lori as they walked through town.

"The best I've had in a long time." Lori smiled.

"That's good. While we're here, I'll show you all the good about this place that you won't even think about some unmentionable places here." Erika said and they looked to see an old man sitting next to a bridge drinking from a flask.

"Hey, Abel." Erika said to the old man and he lifted up his straw hat to see them.

"I must be in Heaven to see two kind generous young people again." Abel said.

"Lori, this is Abel. Abel, this is my friend Lori from back home." Erika said.

"Good to meet you, Abel." Lori said as the stench of alcohol came from his breath.

"Sister Erika and Sister Lori, it's a grace to see the both of my sistren." Abel said and either girl looked to each other with smiles.

"Good to see you still like your whiskey the same way." Erika said.

"'Tis for warning my fellow brothers and sisters of the dangers that befouls them." Abel said.

"What danger is this time?" Erika said.

"The shadow of Death looms over us all!" Abel said while rising his hands in the air like a disgruntled priest and Lori was thrown a calming look by Erika.

"You don't know how right you are, Mr. Abel." Lori said.

"I live to deliver His wisdom to all who heed His warning! Go back from whence ye came!" Abel said and Erika chuckled before beginning to leave.

"See you later, Abel." Erika said before she and Lori began to walk off with Abel continuing to ramble even after they had gone as another elder man approached.

"Brother, heed His warning less ye invite Damnation himself!" Abel cried to the old man, who only shot him a stare that was as cold as steel to where he staggered back and took a swig of his flask. Without a sound, the old man walked around and left the drunk alone.

"Is he always like that?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, but he's harmless even though he always harping over Death and some man he calls Brother Ralph." Erika said.

"He has a brother named Ralph?" Lori asked.

"Supposedly, there was a guy named Ralph that used to live around these parts long ago who was just as drunk as Abel back there always talking about how people were doomed and such." Erika said.

"Good to see people here in Crystal Lake are as nice as ever." Lori smiled.

"Yeah, and then there's Police Chief Mancuso who kind of reminds me of Deputy Lloyd back home." Erika said as they headed to a small convenience store for slushies and she eyed a sign that read No Food stamps.

" _Some things never change."_ Erika thought to herself as she tasted the slushy while she and Lori made their way to a bench that sat next to a sign that read Higgins Haven to the left and Packanack Lodge to the very right down a long road. As the two girls talked to another, they failed to notice the shape of an ominous shadow standing down the room from them that disappeared after a while and the two moved on in time.

_Meanwhile_

"Jesus Christ, what could have happened here?" Crystal Lake Police Chief Franklyn, or simply Frankie, Mancuso Jr. said as he observed the carnage of Michael's convoy with the bus he was burned beyond recognition and the bodies of the Ridgemont Sanitarium and guards strewn about on the road.

At the Wessex County Hospital, Steven lie in a hospital bed with the staff unsure if or when he'd awaken with the same applying to Lynda. Nancy the police officer looked to Steven with concern for a while and looked out the window with uncertainty.

Later in the day at around Eve, the old man that Abel had encountered stood in front of the grave of Pamela Voorhees and simply stared at it before hearing a noise behind him. He looked to see it was Jason and the two men stared at the other for a time before the Hockey Masked fiend moved closer to him.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

* * *

Happy Halloween, guys, and sorry this chapter wasn't longer but I couldn't think of very much to do with this one but it is my hope that you enjoyed the brawl between Freddy and Michael. To incorporate the spirit of Samhain into the fight scene, I described it just as Dr. Loomis described in the second Halloween film and even had Michael be the one that burns in the basket.

Speaking of Michael, if you guys know what the joke about him beating up the radio station playing Busta Rhymes' music is about, then you have good a good sense of humor.

Now that Michael apparently woke up from his brawl with Freddy, the question is where will he go now and what will our dream demon do along with the fate of Steven and Lynda.

The Police Chief of Crystal Lake is named in honor of the producer of the Paramount Pictures  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ movies Frank Mancuso Jr. and the police officer Nancy is the little girl that Jason encountered in  _ **Jason Lives**_  while Abel is the drunk from  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **part 3.**_

Who is the old man standing over Pamela's grave, you may ask? We'll find out next chapter and I don't know when I'll write that but I certainly won't wait until the next Friday the 13th in April to do it.

So, until I come up with a more solid chapter, Happy Halloween and I'll see you guys next time.


	16. Rainy Day, Deadly Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steven rests in the hospital, Lori and Erika find themselves caught in a storm more deadly than they can imagine.

Things are about to get deadly again as we slice into action with the first update of the year with the 16th chapter from last we left off with Lori and Erika exploring the peaceful Crystal Lake community, Michael wandered off somewhere after waking up, Steven and Lynda are in the hospital following Michael's awakening, and Jason has met an old man at Pamela's grave.

As we near the heart-stopping final battle you've been waiting for, sit back, relax, and enjoy the body count rise.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, A Nightmare on Elm Street,**_ or  _ **Halloween.**_

* * *

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

The man's steel gaze stayed on Jason as the mass murderer approached him and stood in front of Pamela's grave while barely paying any attention to the elder or the space next to it where his own grave used to be. Either of the men stood looking at the headstone for a time and the only sound that came from them was Jason's breathing.

Crouching down to the headstone, Jason brushed his hand across the top of it and eventually turned around with the old man, Elias Voorhees, looking on. He began to leave while Elias remained with his cane in hand and eyed the hulking man take his leave.

"Take care of yourself, son." Elias spoke to Jason, who stopped walking to turn around and stare at him for a time while cocking his head in a manner he'd normally give to Pamela. Regarding his father for a moment, he started to take his leave from the Eternal Peace Cemetery and finally noticed his long-black nails growing from his gloves.

He brought his hand to his face and observed it before walking over a bird bath to lift up his mask. Staring at his reflection to see he had his other eye back in its socket, he was surprised to see his appearance was akin to his 1984 killing spree and it was after putting his hand to his beating heart that he realized a shocking truth: he had become human again after escaping Freddy's Dream World.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

_**Elsewhere** _

"Feast your eyes, Lori." Erika said as they walked on the grounds of the Higgins Haven property and she looked around.

"This is the place your parents housesat for one summer?" Lori asked as she looked at the barn.

"It was once in the 80s before the owner's daughter had a real bad experience here that I never found out about but…." Erika said while whipping out some keys to the house.

"They gave you the keys?" Lori said and Erika grinned before guiding her into the barn and climbing up the ladder before giving her a wide view of the area.

"Nice." Lori said.

"Not sure why the Higgins never came back here, but living out here might actually be quiet." Erika said and Lori smiled at the view the setting sun provided before droplets of rain started to fall.

"Guess that's our cue to beat it." Lori said before the girls climbed down the ladder and took off running.

_**At the Hospital** _

"Who was the convey guarding again?" Nancy asked Franklyn.

"It was Michael Myers." Steven's voice mumbled before either of them looked down to see the young deputy open his eyes to stare at them.

"Officer Lloyd, how are you holding up?" The nearby doctor asked.

"Where is Lynda and everyone else?" Steven asked.

"She's down the hall in a stable condition but she hasn't woken up yet and you're in Wessex County." The doctor spoke and Steven's eyes grew wide before he sat up.

"Where's Michael Myers?" He began to ask before clutching his head.

"Deputy, please try to calm down. The injuries you sustained from the accident aren't life-threatening but you'll only strain yourself if you push things without resting first." Nancy said.

"Where is Michael Myers?" Steven asked again.

"Only you and Soles were found alive at the scene with Michael Myers nowhere in sight." Franklyn said.

"If he's here in Crystal Lake, all the citizens are in grave danger." Steven said with another doctor appearing in the doorway.

"You were supposed to give your testimony at the Crystal Lake Sanitarium, right?" The doctor said to Steven.

"Who are you?" Steven said and she held out her hand to him.

"My name is Pam Roberts and I'm the director of the Crystal Lake Sanitarium. Now if there's anything you can tell us about Michael Myers and his MO to catch him…" Pam said while shaking Steven's hand.

"That's what's wrong; he has no MO outside of his evil and is likely to go after the first person he sees at random. We need to set up curfews and patrol every last street and…" Steven said before Franklyn looked to Nancy.

"Go to Code Red and White." Franklyn said to Nancy.

"Code what?" Steven asked.

"Let's just say our history with the Voorhees family has taught us a few tips for being ready if someone like them ever shows their face again." Franklyn said.

"Do you mean Jason Voorhees?" Steven said.

"Yeah, let's just say Wessex County has a bad history with guys in masks in these parts." Pam said.

"I know what you mean since I met Jason back in Springwood." Steven said and everyone in the room looked to him with surprise.

"How is that possible? He's been dead since the FBI blew up him up." Franklyn said.

"You're sure it wasn't a copycat you were dealing with?" Nancy asked.

"No. I shot him several time and he managed to wipe out almost the whole of Springwood's police force alone." Steven said.

"If that was Jason, why would he be in Springwood again after all this time?" Franklyn asked.

"I haven't a clue why unless he was attempting to go after old victims." Steven said before Franklyn left the room and Nancy looked to him.

"So, you met Jason too, huh." Nancy mused.

"You met him before?" Steven asked Nancy.

"When I was a little girl back when Crystal Lake was called Forest Green, I met him face to face one night when he came into the cabins and he stared me dead in the face before leaving without even trying to hurt me or any of the other kids." Nancy said and Steven was dumb-founded by someone as vicious as Jason not harming children.

"How did you survive?" Steven asked.

"To this day, I don't know. So many counselors and police died that night but for some reason, he never did anything to us thanks to Tommy Jarvis." Nancy smiled and Pam smiled at hearing his name.

"What happened to him?" Steven asked.

"I'm not sure; I haven't heard or seen anything about him since that time." Nancy said.

"Knowing Tommy, I'm sure wherever he is, he's safe and sound." Pam fondly smiled and Steven looked after her as she left the room.

"In the meantime, get some rest." Nancy said before taking her leave and Steven still remained upright for some time in worry about Michael roaming freely throughout the area. Even with his proposition to have the police at large, he knew deep in his heart this would change little about the situation at hand and stayed lost in thought as thunder loudly boomed outside.

Rain started to fall out on the window and Steven continued to scratch at his chin in thought at how Michael's presence could turn the area upside-down. Though he would be against the idea becoming a reality, he wondered about what Jason could do to his granduncle given the amount of damage he inflicted on him in their encounter and pondered the silent monster's whereabouts in Springwood.

_Meanwhile_

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

Jason arrived at the Packanack Lodge area and ferociously made his way through the area as he took to heading through the trees until he arrived at his shack. Going inside, he came to his mother's alter and couldn't believe his eyes to find that Pamela's head was gone with his next reaction being complete rage at the desecration.

It was then that his head snapped to the outside as he marched out of the shack and speed-walked deeper into the forest. As rain poured down on him, he kept moving in unstoppable fury and headed as if stalking live prey until he came to the road where he came across Abel.

"Holy brother, bask in the rain our heavenly Father graces us…" Abel began to say before Jason thrust his machete into his shoulder and tossed him onto the road with it still. As the man groaned, Jason grabbed his shoulders before hoisting him from the pavement only to launch him further up the road and Abel moaned as blood ran from his shoulder wound as his attacker began to stalk away into the wounds with sirens sounding ringing nearby.

Just then, Jason looked at Abel before stomping his way towards the downed elder and he glanced at his shoulder before the machete was ripped out while his foot completely crushed his hand. As the murderer once again started to leave, Abel grabbed his bleeding shoulder and looked after the hockey-masked being.

"You just wanted your machete back? Then by all that is good, Brother, it is yours." Abel weakly said before one of Jason's throwing darts was launched at him and marked him dead in the chest with enough force to knock him down onto the road. While Jason trudged through the mud and rain thinking that Abel's question was incredibly stupid, he had no clue he would be asked the same question again in the far future and continued on his way while ignoring the closer siren noises.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

_Elsewhere_

"Just my luck; we go sight-seeing and get caught in the rain." Erika said as she and Lori ran back to the Higgins household and entered it.

"It's not all bad luck; least we have somewhere to ride out the storm until we can call for a lift." Lori said while looking out the window.

"Yeah, and my folks know where this place is so coming here should be no problem." Erika said before taking out her phone to find no bars on it. After holding up and awaiting a bar to appear, nothing came from it and she looked to Lori.

"Does your phone have any bars?" Erika asked Lori and as either of them tried to get a signal, they heard a nearby creaking sound coming from the kitchen before going to investigate only to find it shut with the locks in place as if no one had laid a hand on it.

"Weird." Lori said.

"Still nothing." Erika said at her undying attempts at getting her phone to function.

"Let's try upstairs." Lori suggested before the girls headed upstairs and stood in Chris's room with no such luck. Listening to the thunderstorm crackling about outside, they knew the Cravens were worrying about them and kept trying at calling them.

"What next?" Erika said before the lights dimmer and she looked to Lori, who couldn't help but chuckle at the coincidental timing. As the rain whirled about outside, they decided to see if there were any umbrellas or raincoats they could use.

The pair looked around upstairs before finding some towels and drying off with them before noticing the room that belonged to Rick's door was slightly opened. Heading into it, they looked around before their eyes settled on Pamela's rotting head facing them on the bed and scratch marks on the wall behind it making out: BEDTIME, BITCH!

Erika and Lori both shierked in terror before Michael, who had been standing in the shadows of the corner the whole time but appeared as though he had just materialized out of nowhere, grabbed Erika and tossed her out into the hallway against the wall where she went limp.

Before Lori could either call her friend's name or attempt to run, Michael grabbed her by the throat and lifted her before bashing her backside against the window a single time with enough force to break it. The now weak Lori groaned as Michael slammed her down onto the bed right next to Pamela's head and stared at her through the eyeholes in his mask while keeping his newly claimed Chef's Knife over her throat.

"Your eyes still say no-no but my mouth and this guy say yes-yes, Lori." Michael spoke in Freddy's unmistakable voice and Lori's fearful eyes widened.

"Freddy…" Lori tremulously said and Michael only lifted his mask to where his mouth was seen with his tongue rolling at her face before he fiendishly chuckled.

"Aw, you and ol' Mikey here ought to be happy to pop both of your cherries together." Michael, or rather Freddy possessing him, chuckled keeping his knife above her throat.

"You bastard…" Lori's eyes furrowed at him and he only sneered at Lori.

"That mouth of yours still works like charm; since things are about to get nasty for you and my dessert bitch over there." Freddy said and Lori's eyes worriedly looked over to Erika still laying motionlessly before her attention returned to her assailant. As he lowered the knife and brought his lolling tongue closer, a loud clash was heard before Jason appeared in the doorway holding a hammer in hand.

_*_ _**Friday the 13** _ _**th** _ _**: The Final Chapter** _ _Main Titles plays*_

"You!" Freddy venomously hissed at Jason before he hurled the hammer at him and it flew just over Lori's head into the wall where it made a dent. Though unsure why the Hockey-Masked fiend was there, a burst of adrenaline ran through her as she grabbed the hammer and struck the back of Freddy's head with the claw.

"GAAAH!" The Dream Demon roared as Jason barged into the room and sank the claw deeper as he pulled him off Lori though not before he clutched Pamela's head off the bed. Dropping it to the floor, he stomped it beyond recognition and Jason snarled at this action before jerking him into the air.

Thanks to his repeated ventures in the Dream World, Jason somehow gained the ability to sense Freddy's presence if he was tormenting someone in his powerful realm and knew that Michael was in his clutches. Now angered over having lost the only connection he had left of Pamela and her shrine being ruined, he squeezed with all might to where his fellow masked assailant began twitching and squirming in his powerful grip.

_In the Dream World_

While roasting over a bonfire in the Samhain Festival, Michael felt the claw going into his skull in the real world and saw he was vanishing as Freddy roared in agony. He grabbed Freddy's throat as he completely disappeared from the world holding his tormentor as the demonic festival stopped altogether.

_In Reality_

Michael reared his head back before Freddy appeared in his hand still maintaining his double-clawed demonic appearance. He dropped him as Jason squeezed at his brain and he swung his arm back into his similar foe's chest a few times until he was released from his grip.

Lori watched as Michael struck Jason's chest with the knife only to be grabbed and pushed out the doorway as Freddy lunged at the pair by digging his claws into his backside. The murderers all moved into the hall as Michael clutched Jason's throat while he pushed against him like a linebacker as Freddy tore into his backside until they all went tumbling through the railing to crash against the floor and Lori forced herself to her feet before limping over to Erika.

"What happened?" Erika asked as she was helped to her feet by Lori.

"Try to keep quiet: all of Freddy, Jason, and Michael are in here and if we're going to make a run for it, we've got to keep out of their sight." Lori said.

"What?" Erika said in disbelief as she and Lori leaned on the other before they cautiously looked downstairs to see Jason get to his feet with his prized machete and axe in either hand. Michael still held onto his butcher knife and did the same while Freddy started to crawl to the door only to be blocked by the heavily breathing Jason.

It was then Michael took his gaze off Freddy and looked to Jason with either of their grips on their weapons tightening as they stared the other down in shared anger. Freddy flexed both his claws and hissed at either of the towering mute slashers standing on either side of him like two dogs about to wrestle over a bone.

_**Ki-Ki-Ki-Ma-Ma-Ma** _

* * *

Yet another short chapter but I hope it got you pumped for the next one in which promises to be the most violent, bloodiest slashdown ever and it'll definitely be worth the wait.

First to address Jason, it's as exactly as I described him to be in this chapter: he's not a zombie anymore; he's the same hard-to-kill human he was back in  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **Parts 2-4**_ and this'll leave you wondering if he still kept his zombie strength as well for the final battle. You'll find out next chapter and having Jason be able to hunt Freddy down by being able to sense his presence in the Dream World was something I cooked up for more surprise.

Many fans have asked me from the beginning if Jason and Michael are going to team up to fight Freddy and given I'm sure the latter isn't pleased his body was nearly used to defile against his will, there's no telling if they're going to join forces or fight over who gets Freddy's head but again, we'll see next time.

As most of you guessed, the old man turned out to be Jason's father Elias who we never had a chance to see in the movies apart from the alternate ending in  _ **Jason Lives**_  which served as inspiration for his mostly quiet character shown here and he's played here by Ted White; as a treat to both the  _ **Friday**_ fans and the fact that he's the same age the late, great Betsy Palmer would be if she were still alive today.

While their relationship is unknown, the two of them have a respectful silence around the other in visiting Pamela's grave and he looks to care for Jason enough to tell him to take care of himself.

Since this is Crystal Lake, I figured it'd be nice to have Nancy tell Steven about how she met Jason as a little girl and Tommy Jarvis coming to save them; if I ever make a sequel to this story, he just might show up to finish what he started while another treat is that we see he didn't kill Pam from  _ **Friday the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **: A New Beginning**_ and that she might know where he is.

I left Abel's fate up in the air in case I decide to make a sequel and kudos to you get the Machete reference he did and having the girls be at Higgins Haven was another surprise for horror fans who remember that this is where Jason first got his Hockey Mask. Despite being at Higgins Haven, the fight might go through Higgins Haven all the way back to Crystal Lake to up the ante of three unstoppable killers if I can come up with an effective plan to do it and I'll see you folks next time for one hell of gut-wrenching brawl.


End file.
